Kingdom Hearts: Journey to the Forgotten Worlds
by pashmina626
Summary: Sora , Donald and Goofy must team up with many popular video game stars to save the Forgotten Worlds from a great danger of being destroyed by a new evil being controlling the Heartless before it's too late. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Message

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 1: The Royal Message

It was the middle of a hot afternoon as the sun slowly moved across the sky over the massive blue ocean as a flock of sea gulls flew over a small island located almost in the middle of the ocean which was known as the Destiny Islands.

Upon this island lived three kids by the names of Sora , Riku and Kairi who were all the best of friends since they were really little that did almost everything together as a team from swimming in the ocean , eating freshly picked fruit from the trees and racing one another down the shores of the coastline in which they did everyday until a little while ago there peaceful home was destroyed by a dark force of creatures called the Heartless and to make things worse they were all separted because of it until Sora met some new friends that helped me to restore the balance of light again with the help of a mysterious weapon that was given to him by magic known as the legardary Keyblade and in the process returned his island home back to the way it was before anything bad happened to it but for today they decided to just lay down on the soft sands of the beach glazing up into the sky watching the clouds roll by.

"I'm so bored right now , there isn't anything to do around here" said Riku in a bored like voice to his friends.

"What are the other kids on the island doing?" asked Kairi.

"I think they are all on the other side of the island playing pirates with their fake wooden swords.

But it wouldn't matter because I could beat them with my weapon anytime without breaking a sweat" answered Sora to Kairi's question as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Let me guess , your weapon is the Keyblade?" asked Riku.

"Of course I'm talking about the Keyblade.

I never leave home without now just in case those Heartless freaks ever come back to cause trouble here again" said Sora as he then made the Keyblade appear in his right hand then began to show off some cool moves to his friends.

"You've gotten alot better with your fighting skills Sora.

Your almost as good as Riku" said Kairi as she continued to watch Sora showoff his skills.

"The only reason he's good is because of that Keyblade but remember that I was the real Keyblade Master" said Riku as he then began to slowly lifted himself up until he was sitting on his butt.

"Yeah I know but remember this also Riku that you chose to follow the path of darkness while I chose the path of light so I'm the true Keyblade Master now" said Sora as he then stopped what he was doing and looked over to his friends.

"I know what I did was wrong after I joined forces with the darkness but after meeting up with that King Mickey guy then I only knew that I did it to find Kairi and you so we can all be back together again" said Riku.

"We just have to remember that no matter how far away from each other we are that we will always be connected by our hearts" said Kairi.

"Right!" answered both boys at the same time then without warning , it began to become dark all around the area that the kids were in for some reason.

"That's strange" said Riku as he saw that everything around him got so dark all of the sudden.

"Sora , I thought you said that it was suppose to be sunny for the rest of the day?" asked Kairi as he looked up and right into Sora's eyes.

"I thought it was suppose to be too?" questioned Sora for a moment.

"Guys , I think I know the reason why it got so dark and it's right above us" said Riku as he pointed his finger up to sky.

Both Sora and Kairi then looked up into the sky where Riku was pointing his finger to and there hovering in the sky was a large space ship almost like the one from Star Trek which was showing beginning to move down toward the ground almost to where the friends were so they quickly moved out of the way so they wouldn't be crashed by it as it landed.

"What is that?" asked Kairi in a scared voice as she stayed close to her friends.

"I'm not really sure but what I would like to know is if it's friendly or dangerous?" asked Sora.

A few seconds after the space ship landed , a stairway shot out from the side of it which after it hit the ground caused a door to open up at the top of the stairs where a strange being began to step out into the light of the sun then yelled out to the kids "I'm about the most friend type of person you could ever meet!".

After hearing the being from the ship yell out those words , Sora then in his mind knew who the voice belonged to and yelled out "Is that you , Goofy?".

"If you mean Goofy , Captain of the Royal Knights then you are correct!" yelled out the being who turned out to be who Sora believed it was which was his good friend Goofy from the Disney Castle world.

Sora knew Goofy for awhile now because the funny looking knight was one of his new friends that traveled with him to the many other worlds in search for Sora's friends but also to help locate the great King Mickey so Sora then ran over to his old toon friend in which they both gave each other a high five as a welcome sign.

"It's been awhile since we last met" said Sora.

"I don't know , I thought we met that too long ago" answered Goofy in his normal goofy way.

"Where or when did you get such a giant ship , it's almost a hundred times bigger than your other one?'' asked Kairi as both she and Riku walked over to glaze over the size of the ship.

"Yeah , that thing must have costs a fortune to pay for" said Riku.

"It's a interesting fact that the Gummi Ship crew created this new Gummi Ship with almost all the leftover Gummi Block pieces that the three of us had found on all over journeys through the other worlds we visited not to long ago" answered another strange being that started to walk down the stairs of the ship in which Sora quickly knew that it was his other toon friend by the name of Donald Duck who just like Goofy was from the same kingdom but instead of being a knight he was the Royal Wizard that was stilled in the many arts of magic.

"Hey there Donald , how's life been treating you!" yelled Sora as he was happy to see Donald once again.

"It's been treating me just fine but we don't have time for a reunion" answered Donald.

"Why is that, I though you guys came to visit Sora and maybe to relax for a bit" asked Kairi.

"Wish we could , but we came to deliver a message for out young Keyblade Master" said Donald as he began to search his pocket for the message he and Goofy were suppose to give to Sora.

"I bet we may just have enought time for just to relax in the sun for a few minutes" said Goofy.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME GOOFY!" yelled Donald as he was still looking for the message.

Everyone waited for a few minutes as Donlad continued to look for the message until out of nowhere , Goofy remembered something then he looked into his front pocket of his shirt and to everyone's surprise he pulled out a piece of paper that had the king's seal on it then followed by saying "Is this the thing your looking for Donald?".

"How on earth did you get it when I thought I got it?" asked Donald as he was now confused on how Goofy had it and not himself.

"I think you left the room to get the ship ready for take-off before King Mickey gave you the message so he gave it to me instead to pass on" answered Goofy.

"Then what are you waiting for , give Sora the message" said Donald.

"Okay" said Goofy as he them handed the paper over to Sora.

Sora then began to read over the letter that was given to him until Riku asked him "What does it say?".

"It's a message from King Mickey , he wishes to meet with me for a important meeting at his castle today" answered Sora.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Heartless?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe" said Sora.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Riku.

"As the Keyblade Master , it's my job to protect all living things from the dark forces out there in the universe so I must go to Disney Castle to see what is up" answered Sora.

"We better get going then , if this does involve the Heartless then we may not have enough time left" said Donald as he began to walk up the stairs again into the ship.

"We better do what Donald says , we don't want to keep the King waiting any longer" said Goofy as he followed behind Donald up the stairs too.

"I guess I have to say goodbye to you guys , I don't know when I'll be back but I'll try to be back as soon as I can" said Sora.

"Kairi and I know what you have to do is important so we understand" said Riku.

"Could you tell my parents that I had to go do a important task for awhile?" asked Sora.

"Of course we will but promise us that you'll come back here safe" said Kairi as she was almost ready to cry knowing that her friend was leaving.

"Don't worry Kairi , I'll be back in no time" said Sora as he then gave Kairi a hug.

"Be sure to tell King Mickey that I said hi" said Riku.

"I'll do that as soon as I get to the castle" said Sora as both boys gave each other a high five as their way of saying goodbye.

"Come on Sora , we got to get going!" yelled Goofy.

"Coming!" yelled Sora as he then began to run up the stairs.

As soon as Sora was inside the ship , Goofy pushed a button that caused the door to close while also making the stairs return into the ship's side while Donald who was in the driver's seat started up the ship until it was finally able to lift off from the ground then with a mightly blow from the back engine they flew off into the sky until Sora's friends couldn't see it anymore.

"Do you really think that Sora can take care of whatever is going on?" asked Kairi as she looked over to Riku.

Riku continued to look up into the sky then followed Kairi's question by then saying to her "No need to worry because deep in my heart I know that Sora along with those guys can take care of anything that comes their way , I just know they can".

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: A New Quest Begins

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 2: A New Quest Begins

Within a few minutes the giant Gummi ship was finally out of the orbit of the Destiny Islands World so they could return to Disney Castle in one piece with no further troubles.

"I just can't believe that your Gummi Ship crew we're able to create this thing with all those leftover blocks that we found on our other adventures" said Sora as just stood where he was as he continued to look around with his eyes around the control room of the ship.

"You better believe it" said Goofy as he sat down in the sit next to Donald who was driving the ship to it's location.

"Also Chip and Dale we're able to remove the other pieces from the old ship and build them right into this new one so we can save time then trying to find another one just like it" said Donald.

"I'll have to tell them how much of a great job they did" said Sora as he turned to sit down in one of the chairs until Donald quickly yelled out "Don't border to sit down because we're already at the castle!".

"Donald must have asked to put in a new gummi that makes this ship move so fast that I don't have enough time to relax" said Sora to himself deep within his mind.

As the ship began to enter into the orbit of the Disney Castle World , Goofy began to push some buttons on the control panel until a small tv started to come on just as two little chipmunks answered by asking "This is Chip and Dale of the Gummi Ship Launch Crew what is it that you wish for?".

"This is Donald Duck and Goofy reporting.

We have returned with Sora the Keyblade Master and now wish for you to open the launch pat door into the garage so we can land if you wouldn't mind" said Donald.

"Roger that" said Dale as he and Chip ran to get the doors open just as Goofy turned off the tv knowing that the chipmunks knew they were back in the kingdom.

The ship then began to fly over the magical kingdom of which was the home world of Sora's toon friends until they were above a large pat that was just starting to open up behind the castle letting everyone know that the Gummi Ship crew were ready for the heroes to enter into the garage so Donald started to make the ship slowly move down until they was inside as the doors closed right behind them.

It was dark all the way down to the very bottom of the long tunnel until they could finally see light in which was the garage below where they landed the ship gentley landed on the platform then hit the buttons to make the side door open up while also letting the stairs down so they could walk off.

"Welcome back to the castle" said Chip as he walked over to the bottom of the steps to welcome everyone back to the castle.

"Yeah , want he said" said Dale as he too walked over to where Chip was to welcome everyone too.

"You two did a amazing job on the new Gummi Ship design , I'm impressed" said Sora as he stepped off the stairs.

"Thank you very much Keyblade Master for your comment" said Chip who was happy to hear what Sora said.

"Would you please just call me Sora and not Keyblade Master?" asked Sora.

"No problem , I was almost going to say Keyblade Master too but if you want us to call you Sora then that's fine too" said Dale.

Then suddenly Sora could see something moving down the stairs toward where Sora was and before he could figure out anymore of what it was the strange creature tackled Sora causing him to fall onto the ground and started to lick him on the face until Sora found out that this was King Mickey's beloved dog who went by the name of Pluto who was happy to see everyone.

"It's nice to see you again Pluto" said Sora as he was laughing so hard because of Pluto's tongue was tickling his face.

"Come on Pluto , it's time to get off " said Donald as he pulled on the collar around Pluto's neck so he could pull him off Sora so he could get up again.

"Thanks for the hand" said Sora as he was starting to get up from the ground.

"Queen Minnie has asked for Pluto to stay here in the garage until everyone returned" said Goofy.

"Why is that?" asked Sora as he was confused on what Goofy said.

"Because he will take us right to the King to where ever he is in the castle by just using his nose" answered Donald.

"Then we better get going if we want to find out what King Mickey wanted to meet me for" said Sora.

"You know what to do Pluto , lead us to King Mickey" said Donald and without another word from anyone's mouth , Pluto began to run up the stairs so he lead Sora and the gang to where his beloved owner was.

With Pluto's faithful nose he lead everyone to almost every corner of the castle in their search for King Mickey until he stopped in front of a giant door then barked to let Sora and the others know that the one they were looking for was behind this door.

"The throne room" said Sora as he looked up at the size of the door.

"Of course , he is the King and this is the only part of the castle he would have an important meeting in" said Donald as if he was not surprised.

"But I thought we had a meeting in the Library at one time" said Goofy who was now confused.

"King Mickey wasn't there and that was with Queen Minnie when the king disappeared awhile back" explained Donald.

"Now I remember" said Goofy.

Donald then opened a small door that was hidden within the large doors so they could go inside while Pluto lefted them to go have a nap in the garden and there was the ruler of the realm of Kingdom Hearts known as King Mickey who was sitting in his throne asleep until he began to hear with his round ears the sound of footsteps coming into the room and woke up in a hurry.

"Who goes there?" asked King Mickey as he was trying to to figure out who was coming.

"Both Goofy and I have returned with Sora just as you have requested , Your Majesty" said Donald as he presented Sora to the King.

"It is ever so great to see you once more King Mickey" said Sora as he then bowed in front of King Mickey to show his respect as the one who held the legardary Keyblade.

"I'm so glad that you have come to my magical kingdom , I was starting to think that you weren't coming so I toke a little nap" said King Mickey.

"How long have you been asleep for?" asked Goofy.

"For ten minutes" answered King Mickey then laughed.

"You had a pretty good rest then" said Goofy.

"I came here after reading the letter you had given to Goofy , you said that you had something that you needed to tell me that was really important" said Sora.

"Indeed I do but also I have something to show to you that may interest you" said King Mickey as he then begin to reach to the back of his chair until he finally pulled out what he was looking for which was a round ball that was red on the top and white on the bottom.

"What is that you got there?" asked Sora.

"I don't know myself but it just appeared right in my throne as soon as I came into the room this morning" said King Mickey.

"Could I maybe see it?" asked Sora as he was now curious to look at the ball himself.

"You sure can but be careful with it" said King Mickey.

King Mickey then began to hand over to Sora the ball as carefully as he could until suddenly it slipped out of both of their hands and landed right onto the floor in which caused it to blast open as he shot out a flash of light that when the light was cleared there in it's place was a small yellow mouse like creature with a lightning shaped tail , had red cheeks on it's face and also had black on the very tip of it's ears as it then looked up to everyone and softly said "Pika?".

"Hello there little fella" said Goofy while he got down onto his knees to try to pet the little creature on the head but instead of a friendly hello the creature released a high volt of electrictly from it that shocked Goofy right to the bones then it started to back up away from everyone with sparks coming from it's cheeks to keep itself safe from harm.

"It has a shocking personality" said Goofy as he then layed on the ground trying to recover from his blast he just got.

"You can say that again" said Sora as he looked at Goofy.

"Who or what is that suppose to be?" asked Donald.

King Mickey paused for a moment as he looked at the creature for a moment then he got out from behind his chair a book that looked to be pretty old as he began to go through the pages until he stopped at a page and answered by saying "This creature is a Pikachu , a Pokemon from the world of the Viridian Forest".

"I never heard of a place like that before?" asked Sora.

"Of course nobody has ever heard about or in this case remember it" said King Mickey.

"You lost us!" said Sora , Donald and Goofy as they were all confused at the same time.

"Let me explain to you three.

Thousands of years ago , a great battle was fought over the powers of light and darkness in which the dark force was winning over all until the legardary Angel of Light did what she beleived was right by sealing it away somewhere within one of the keyholes among the Forgotten Worlds never to cause trouble again" explained King Mickey.

"Why are they called the Forgotten Worlds?" asked Sora.

"The answer to your question is that these worlds are so close to the end of the universe that nobody remembers them but me" said King Mickey.

"That's so awful to hear" said Goofy as he was still on the ground as he was just about to start crying.

"So do you think that maybe the darkness that was sealed away all those years ago is behind this problem" said Donald.

I think you maybe right about that" said King Mickey.

Then out of the blue the Pikachu began to talk in a strange language that nobody could understand at all but King Mickey listened to what it was saying just as almost he could understand what it was saying.

"Did anybody get that?" asked Goofy.

"I thought Donald was hard to understand" said Sora.

"HEY!" yelled Donald.

"No need to worry because as the king it is also my job to understand all languages of the worlds.

Pikachu says that he was enjoying a peaceful morning with his trainer until some black creatures attacked and was then ordered to go into the Pokeball just before his home along with his trainer were destroyed" explained King Mickey.

"The Heartless" said Sora , Donald and Goofy all at the same time once again.

"But what's worse about it is that I don't think Sora's Keyblade alone is strong enough to deal with the Heartless this time around" said King Mickey.

"So what are we suppose to do just let it take over?" asked Sora.

"There is no need to worry my friend because while I was exploring one of the worlds , I came across this old stone tablet that shows that just before the Angel of Light disappeared she created 12 mystic emeralds each with the same amount of light inside known as Rainbow Emeralds in which explains that if the Keyblade along with the 12 colored Emeralds are bought together then they will created a great miracle" explained King Mickey as he showed everyone a drawing he had made showing what the stone tablet looked like and it indeed there was Sora's Keyblade in the center as 12 different colored Emeralds circling around it.

"Looks like we got a big job to do other than fighting" said Goofy as he was finally able to get off the floor after surviving Pikachu's attack a few minutes before.

"We sure do , we have to find those Emeralds if we have any hope of stopping the Heartless along with their new source and return everything back to normal including Pikachu's forest home along with anyone else that lost their hearts" said Sora and as soon as he said those words , Pikachu's ears stood up letting him hear that the boy along with the others were going to bring his home back from the shadows.

"Take this book with you , I made a map inside the pages that shows each of the worlds that are among the Forgotten Worlds including bits of information on them so use it as you will" said King Mickey as he then handed the old book he was holding to Donald.

"Then we better get ourselves going before it's too late to save whatever left down there" said Donald as he began to walk out to the door with the book within his hands.

"Yeah and if anyone needs to use the bathroom then do it now" said Goofy.

"But we got a bathroom in the ship remember" said Donald.

"I forgot about that" said Goofy as he too followed Donald to the door.

Soon after Sora began to follow the others so they could begin their new quest until out of the blue Sora began to feel something along his pants then when he looked down to see what it was there was Pikachu pulling then when he stopped Sora saw that Pikachu was holding the Pokeball that Pikachu was found in and gave it to the Keyblade Master almost like Pikachu was trying to ask Sora something.

"It looks like that Pikachu is asking to come with you to fight against the Heartless" said King Mickey.

"Is that true , do you want to come with me and the guys?" asked Sora then without warning Pikachu dropped the Pokeball onto the floor and jumped up onto Sora's shoulder as Sora laughed then followed by saying "I take that as a yes".

"Remember this my friend that no matter how powerful the dark forces are that there will always be a light from within your heart to protect you" said King Mickey.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" said Sora as he picked up Pikachu's Pokeball up from the floor then he along with Pikachu who was still on Sora's shoulder began to walk out of the throne room until he stopped quickly and remembered something important he needed to tell King Mickey.

"Your Majesty , I have a important message to pass on to you before I go!" yelled Sora.

"What what would that be!" yelled King Mickey.

"Riku says hi to you!" yelled Sora.

"After you are done with this quest , tell him that I say the same to him also!" yelled King Mickey.

"I'll do that!" yelled Sora and with that done he and Pikachu went to re-group with the others so they could start their new adventure right away.

Meanwhile somewhere among the Forgotten Worlds there was a world that looked like the whole planet was made of soild crystal but now instead of a beautiful world it was now covered in darkness from the ground below to the sky above where in the center of it all was a giant crystal castle from which deep within it was a being that looked almost cat like sat in a giant throne in the center of a large room with another cat like being standing a few feet away.

"Ever since my family disappeared I have spented the last few years of being alone in this place as I began to believe that I would never have anyone to see or hear me until I have found a way to let everyone know who I am.

With the help of the Dark Followers and the powers of darkness , I can rule over this whole universe as the future Queen of Darkness" said the cat like creature.

"So what do you want me to do in the meantime , Master Mia?" asked the small creature as it looked up at the cat sitting in the chair known as Mia

Then the one that was called Mia answered by saying "Meowth my little spy , I want you to go to the locations that each Dark Follower is at and make sure that everything is going as planned".

"I will not let you down Master Mia" said the small creature known as Meowth and with that he used the dark powers to disappear out of the room so he could start his mission for Mia quickly.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle for Haven City

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 3: The Battle for Haven City

After making sure that they had everything that was needed to get their mission started they make their way out of the orbit of the Disney Castle world and started to make their way to the Forgotten Worlds.

"So how long do you think it's going to take to get to the Forgotten Worlds?" asked Goofy as he was sitting in the sit next to Donald who was driving while he looking out.

"If you were driving It will take us forever!" yelled Donald while Sora and Pikachu laughed as they we're sitting in a large chair in the center of the control room at what Donald just said knowing that his statement was true.

"But how long would it really take because if these worlds are really near the end of the universe just as King Mickey said then maybe it's going to take awhile to get there" asked Sora as he was petting Pikachu on the top of it's head just like a normal pet.

"It won't take us too late because of the Warp-G Gummi Block that was on the old Gummi Ship version was placed onto this new version so we can travel at the speed of sound to where ever we need to be in any part of the universe by just pushing this little blue button that will activite it right away" explained Donald.

"Do you mean like this?" asked Goofy as he then pushed the button to see if Donald was right about what he just said.

Then suddenly the ship's back engines began to fire up until it cause the ship to blast off at super fast speed while everyone from inside was trying to hold on to whatever they could until Donald was able to finally get control of the ship once again by pulling on the steering wheel in which caused the whole ship to stop completing as it floated in space for a minute.

"Don't you ever think of doing something like that again!" yelled Donald as he was now mad at Goofy.

"Alrighty then" said Goofy as he then followed by saying "Could we do that on the way back home then?".

Sora then got out from the chair he and Pikachu were in then walked up to where his pals were and when he looked out the front window of the ship he could see a small group of planets just ahead of them while the area around them was almost complete black so he then knew deep inside his mind that this had to the place they needed to go known as the Forgotten Worlds.

"So this is the Forgotten Worlds that King Mickey was talking about , it sure is spooky around here" said Goofy as he was starting to get nervous at the surroundings.

"There is no reason to worry because as long as we are together there is nothing that could stop us from doing what our heart want to do" said Sora while Pikachu jumped onto Sora's shoulder as he too agreed to what Sora just said.

"All for one and one for all , that's our saying remember" said Donald.

"Your right on that button" said Goofy as he now didn't sound too scared anymore.

"So where do we go from here , we don't know anything about any of the worlds around this part of the universe?" asked Donald as he didn't know where to take the ship too.

Pikachu then jumped off Sora's shoulder onto the floor below then with all his strength he began to pull on the large book that King Mickey had given to them to help with the journey then showed it to Donald.

"Of course , we can use the book that has all the notes and the map that King Mickey gave us before we departed from the kingdom" said Donald as he opened up the pages of the book where the map of the Forgotten Worlds were at.

"Thanks for the hand little fella'' said Goofy as he tryed to pet Pikachu on the head in the hopes of not getting shocked again but Pikachu didn't do it this time because the little Pokemon knew he could trust Goofy knowing that he was friends with Sora.

"It says here on the map that the closet world to us at the moment is a world called Haven City" said Donald as he pointed his finger to where he believed they were at.

"So let's get our mission started by saving these worlds from the powers of darkness" said Sora.

"And also find those Rainbow Emerald things that the king toked us about" said Goofy.

"Right" said Donald and with no further questions the royal wizard began to drive the massive ship to the location of the world known in the map has Haven City.

The Gummi Ship then began to enter into the orbit of the world when everyone looked down at the world below looked almost like a wasterland of sand until they could see a city ahead of them and toke a good guess that the city had to be Haven City so Donald then began to slowly land onto the ground in front of a large gate.

"This gate is almost as big as our ship" said Goofy as he looked at the size of the gate door.

"We don't have time for site seeing , we got to do what we came here to do" said Donald.

"Let's do it then" said Sora as he agreed with Donald then began to knock on the gate door so that someone who controlled the gate being opened would answer but after a few minutes there was no answer from inside.

"Maybe the gatekeeper's out to lunch" said Goofy.

"I don't think that could be the reason" said Sora.

"HELLO IN THERE , WE ARE FROM OUT OF TOWN AND WISH TO COME IN FOR A REST!" yelled Donald at the top of his lungs to see if anyone could hear him but it was followed by complete slients.

"How the heck are we going to get in if nobody will open the gate for us?" asked Sora.

Then without warning Pikachu released a massive Thundershock attack on the gate with all his strength and when he finally stopped the gate began to make alot of loud noises until it finally blow a giant hole in the center of the gate just in front of the gang allowing them to finally enter while Goofy followed by saying "Using one of Pikachu's attacks could really do the job".

As Sora and the others walked through the gate into the city they could see a few street lights that were on through the area but they couldn't see or hear any sign of life anywhere around them

"Something really weird is going on around here" said Sora as he continued to look around.

"Other then this place looks like a real dump" said Donald.

"I bet it wasn't always like this so maybe something happened here that made it like this" said Sora as he continued to wonder to himself.

Then without warning Pikachu began to create sparks from the red cheeks on it's face like it was giving everyone a sign that something or someone was coming until out of the blue a large group of strange looking beings that were wearing armor slowly began to surround Sora and the others until Goofy said "Maybe these guys may know what happened around here".

'I don't think their here to help but I think we found out why this place is so quiet" said Sora as he quickly relied that those guards we're really Heartless so he got out his Keyblade to protect himself from the Heartless for when they would start attacking.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Donald.

"We can't fight them off because there's way to many of them" said Sora.

"Then maybe this is the end of our adventure" said Goofy.

Then suddenly Sora began to hear a weird noise that sounded almost like a rocket but couldn't figure out where it was coming from until out of the sky came a giant rocket that was coming right at them and the group of Heartless at a super fast speed so Sora quickly yelled "Put up a magic shield quick Donald or we'll be blown up!".

"I'm on it!" yelled Donald as he used his magic staff to create a magic shield around himself and his friends just in time as the rocket hit the ground with a mega blast that destroyed all the enemy Heartless around them and when it was safe once more Donald casted the spell to disappear.

"That was a close one" said Goofy.

"Your right about that but I wonder where that rocket came from if nobody is around to sent it off?" said Sora as he was curious about how the rocket appeared out of nowhere.

Pikachu then began to hear something moving around them so with his ears he began to try to locate the source of the noise until he finally found a small weasel like creature with tiny goggles on it's head was lying on the ground almost not moving so Pikachu walked over to see if it was alright by poking it in the stomach.

"Man , remind me never to do a thing like that again" said the weasel as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"What's you looking at Pikachu?" asked Goofy as he walked over to see what Pikachu was looking over and saw the small creature then yelled to Sora and Donald "You better come over here!".

"What is it?" asked Donald as he ran up with Sora to see what was up.

"It looks like that rocket thing had a rider come with it" said Goofy as he pointed his finger down to the weasel like animal as Pikachu was trying to help get it up from the ground.

"Thanks for the help little yellow dude" said the creature as he thanked Pikachu for the help.

"It can talk?" asked Donald who was surprised to see it talking.

What do you mean by that?.

There's more to me then just a little orange furball" said the animal as he looked at Sora right in the eye.

"Sorry about that , it's just that we never saw anything that looks like you before" said Sora as he got his knees to talk to the creature face to face.

"Don't worry about it.

By the way , who are you guys?" asked the animal.

"I'm Sora , this is Donald on my right and Goofy on my left and that little yellow creature is Pikachu" said Sora.

"I go by the name Orange Lightning but you can just call me Daxter for short" said the creature who was known as Daxter.

"We also thank you for getting rid of those Heartless for us but why on earth we're you riding that rocket in the first place?" said Donald.

"I'll explain that later but first we better get back to the hideout before those weirdo bodyguards come back" said Daxter as he began to walked but he was so weak from the blast that he fell back onto the ground.

"Your still a little weak from riding that rocket so I'll carry to you while you tell us where to go" said Sora as he picked up Daxter then slowly began to get off the ground ready to move to their new location.

"That would be great.

It would be best to go through the sewer to get to the hideout" said Daxter.

"Why go through the sewers?" asked Donald.

"BECAUSE OF THAT!" yelled Daxter as he pointed to a very large group of Aromred Heartless coming right at them.

"Quick , jump into the sewer!" yelled Goofy as he quickly opened up a nearby manhole cover so they could escape as everyone jumped in until only Goofy was left so he jumped in while the cover fell back down just as the Heartless got there but couldn't figure out where everyone disappeared to.

"This is just great , we're in a smelly sewer while there is a massive gang of Heartless above us trying to destroy us" said Donald.

"We don't have time to complain right now Donald , we got to get to the hideout Daxter was talking about and fast before those things above discover we're down here" said Sora.

"There's nothing to worry when you got the Daxter around" said Daxter who was holding onto Sora's shoulder for safety.

"Let's get going then'' said Sora.

"I'll carry you Pikachu so you won't fall behind us while we're running and also to make sure that we all don't get fired from your electric powers combining with the water" said Goofy as he picked up Pikachu and with that everyone listened to Daxter as he gave everyone the directions to their locate as they began to run through the sewers.

After getting lost within the sewer tunnels mostly twice in a row Sora and his friends began to think to themselves that maybe Daxter didn't really know the way until the little Ottsel said to everyone "See that ladder just up ahead of us?"

"Yeah" said Sora.

"Just go up it then open the manhole cover at the top and we will be inside the hideout where the others are" said Daxter.

"If you say so" said Sora as he began to climb up the ladder first with Daxter holding onto Sora.

"You better be right about this" said Donald as he began to climb up behind Sora.

"Don't be mean to our quest Donald" said Goofy as he then began to climb up with Pikachu holding onto Goofy's back.

As soon as Sora got to the top of the ladder to where the manhole cover was , Daxter climbed up onto Sora's head so he could push the cover open so they could enter.

"Remember to be very quiet so we don't get into trouble" said Daxter in a really soft voice.

"Why would we get into trouble?" asked Sora as he along with the others climbed out of the sewer.

"Look everybody , the little orange rat is finally back and he's brought some guests!" yelled a strange voice and to Sora surprise he saw something fly over to him in which he could believe what it was a creature that looked like a cross between a monkey and a bird landed right on Sora's hand in which he knocked poor Daxter onto the floor.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming bird-breath" said Daxter as he try to pick himself up from the fall he just had from the top of Sora's head.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Donald.

"To answer your duck friend's question , I am Pecker at your service" answered the creature that introduced himself as Pecker.

Soon enough after they enter a small group of people began to enter into the room from a sidedoor just near the big computer screen then to everyone surprise they noticed Sora and his group so they went to meet with them while the green colored one said "I see that we have some new faces around that I never seen before".

"Careful Samos , they maybe spies for Errol to see where we are hiding" said another one that looked like his whole face was tatooed who went by the name Torn to the one that called himself Samos as a warning.

"They don't looked like enemies , there just kids" said a girl that also looked like she had the same markings of her face as Torn who was named Ashelin.

"But how did they get through into here , we have the whole place completing sealed up so those things wouldn't get in?" said Torn as he was confused on how the new ones got inside without being found out by the machine.

"We were almost attacked so that Daxter fella toke us to jump into the sewers so that he could lead us here for safety" explained Goofy.

Then suddenly everyone looked down at Daxter who was just standing by Sora's feet as he knew he was going to be in big trouble until he followed by saying "What?".

"Your in big trouble now buddy" said Pecker who was still on Sora's head.

"Daxter you idiot , how many times have we toked you not to go outdoors in cause Errol's army finds you along with the rest of us!" yelled Samos who was really mad at the poor Ottsel.

"Don't be so hard on the little guy" said Donald.

"If it wasn't for his help then my friends and I would still be fighting those Heartless out there" said Sora trying to defend his new little friend.

"Wait a minute , did you just call those things Heartless?" asked Samos's daughter named Keria.

"I believe he did" said Pecker.

"I am a skilled warrior who was chosen by the Keyblade to battle against the forces of darkness with the help of my friends Donald , Goofy and Pikachu" explained Sora.

"I like the way this kid is talking" said Pecker who was impressed with what Sora just said.

"Please come over to the table and tell us more" said Samos and with that everyone walked over to the table to sit down to listen to Sora some more.

Within a few minutes Sora was introduced by everyone within the room until after that was over with he asked "Could you explain to me and my pals a little bit about the problem around here?".

Then Pecker noticed that the old woman that was known to everyone as Onin was getting ready to speak but only Pecker could understand so he flew over to her so he could tell everyone what she was saying.

"Onin says that everyone here lived in peace until out of nowhere a man by the name of Errol who we all thought was dead appeared after the events in the Wasteland came into the city with those creatures with no hearts so he could finally get his way by ruling the city and destroy anyone that didn't follow his orders" explained Pecker.

"We were all able to escape into his place to stay safe but we lost one of our warriors in the process" said Ashelin.

"Who did you lose?'' said Donald.

"A man named Jak who would do just about anything to protect his friends and allies in battle" said Torn.

"He ran off so that the things you call Heartless would follow him and not us so that we could all escape but we don't know what happened to him afterward" said Daxter.

"Maybe that's way Daxter was outside in the first place , to find Jak" said Goofy.

"And also for the fact that those two are the best of friends , they have been through everything together" said a girl Ottsel named Tess who standed beside Daxter to keep him company.

"I just know really deep down in my guts that Jak is no quiter and that he has to be still alive out there somewhere in the city and I won't stop until I find me and then give him a piece of my mind for running off like that" said Daxter in a super brave voice almost like he was a superhero.

"I'm waiting for what you have to say?" said a familiar voice from across the room and when everyone turned around and there to everyone's surprise was Jak in person who somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"JAK!" yelled Daxter as he ran over to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him and then quickly discovered for himself that he really was seeing Jak.

"We were all worried about you" said Ashelin.

"What happened after you those things chased you?" asked Samos.

"All I remember from that day is making Errol's army run after me so you all can escape but after that I don't remember anything after that" said Jak as he was thinking to think of the events that had happened.

"It doesn't matter now that everyone is finally safe" said Samos.

"That's true to it's words" said Keria.

"We should call this a night and all get some rest before we make out our plan of attack" said Samos.

"That sounds like a plan" said Daxter.

"You all can go ahead , I'm going to stay up for a few more minutes and think" said Jak.

"If you say so but don't sleep in tomorrow" said Ashelin.

"If you guys are all going to bed then maybe my friends and I should leave" said Sora as he began to stand up from his chair.

"There is no need for that my friends , you can stay here for the night.

There is more than enough room for all of us" said Daxter.

"Thank you for your kindness" said Sora.

And within a few minutes everyone was off to their rooms to get some sleep until only Jak was left alone in the control room then suddenly Jak's eyes turned completing black almost like he wasn't human in which he then heared a voice inside his head say to him "Excellect job locating your so called friends hideout my pet so now your next job is to make sure that none of them see the light of day ever again".

Morning soon came to the city of Haven in which Sora and his friends were all still asleep in their room peacefully until one of the blue a massive alarm began to go off in which it woke up everyone quickly in shock.

"Now that is what I can a wake-up call" said Goofy.

"I don't think that's a wake-up call" said Donald.

Sora then got up from his bed and went to open the door and saw that everyone was running by so when he saw Daxter begin to run by he quickly asked "What's with the alarm?".

"There are intruders that broke in somehow" answered Daxter.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" asked Sora.

"We can always use a few extra hands on the fighting" said Daxter.

"Come on guys , we better go help" said Sora as he ordered his pals to follow him and Daxter down the hallway.

Sora and the others were soon within the control room of the hideout and could see everyone fighting against a large group of Armored Heartless that he knew that they must have been the intruders that Daxter was talking about so he then got his Keyblade out then he ran to join in the fight.

"How in the heck did all this freaks get in here!" yelled Ashelin.

"I don't know either but I thought that we closed everything up before we all went to sleep" said Torn.

"Jak was the last to go to bed but when I went to get him up he wasn't in his room!" yelled Daxter who was trying to stay out of the way long enough to keep safe.

"Where can he be at a time like this I wonder?" asked Sora as he destroying enemies with one swing of his Keyblade.

Then suddenly there was a very loud roar like noise that caused everyone to freeze in terror and also the Heartless stopped attacking for some reason until it came clear that it must have been the call of the leader as it revealed itself to Sora and the others and to everyone's surprise that it was Jak who had transformed into his dark form called Dark Jak looked like he was ready to fight as he prepared his claws for combat.

"Why Jak , why did you side with the bad guys!" yelled Daxter who was upset to see his best friend fighting on the side of the enemy.

"The Heartless must be using him somehow" said Goofy.

"Donald , Goofy and I will fight against Jak to free him from their control!" yelled Sora as he and his prepared to fight Jak.

Sora along with Donald and Goofy battled against Dark Jak for a long time trying to free him from his dark powers control until finally they were able beat him down hard onto the floor which caused him to change back to normal while that the same time the Heartless disappeared into thin air.

"Jak , are you alright!" yelled Daxter as he ran over to see if his buddy then was followed by everyone else to see if he was already too.

Jak then slowly began to open his eyes as he began to sit up a bit then asked "What am I doing lying on the floor and why do I have a headache all the sudden?".

"You don't remember what just happen a minute ago?" asked Keria.

"Not a thing" answered Jak.

"You had transformed into Dark Jak so that you could lead a group of Heartless to attack us all but only until our quests Sora , Donald , Goofy and their pet Pikachu had to stop youby fighting you in a fight" explained Samos as he introduced Jak to Sora and his pals.

"We're sorry if we hurt you Jak but we had to do what was needed to be done before you really did hurt somebody" said Sora as he apologized to Jak.

"Don't sweat about it there Sora , you did what you had to do to protect everyone just like I would to protect my friends in need" said Jak as Sora helped Jak get up from the floor.

"One question remains to be answered is why would Jak be siding with the Heartless?" asked Donald.

"It's wasn't Jak choice to side with the Heartless , I made him" answered a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who said that!" yelled Daxter.

Then suddenly a man who looked like he was in a armored suit appeared on the screen of the giant computer then followed by saying "I see that you all survived against my armies sneak attack along with my secret weapon" said the man.

"Errol , I should have known that this would have to be your doing" said Jak as he was mad to see Errol's face on the screen.

"That's Errol , the same Errol that is taking over the city" said Sora as he was surprised to finally see who the main villian of this world was and th cause of all the Heartless problems

"In the flesh" answered Errol.

"I get the part where you said that we survived your army but what do you mean by saying your secret weapon?" asked Daxter as he was confused on what Errol said.

"I will explain it so that even your tiny brains could understand.

On the day that my army attacked your city Jak ran off to save his so called friends but little did he know that it all part of my plan and once he was alone I captured him so I knew he would be perfect for my new experiment device that I created so I could finally control his dark form to help me rule over this city" said Errol.

"I don't remember any of that" said Jak as he was trying to remember the events.

"That's because I brainwashed you so you wouldn't be able to remember" said Errol.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Jak as he tryed to push out the computer screen with his fist but was stopped by everyone within the room.

"I can see that you all have your hands full trying to keep your friend's rage under control so I must be off to continue my work of ruling" said Errol as the picture on the screen went black meaning that he had left.

"That man makes me so sick to look in the eyes at" said Pecker as he flew over Daxter who was on the table.

"Why is Errol so interested in using Jak for evil?" asked Donald.

"Because a long time ago Jak was captured by a man named Baron Praxis who experimented a dangerous element called Dark Eco on Jak for two years in the hopes of creating a Dark Warrior but it failed when nobody including Jak couldn't control his dakr powers until the power of the anicent Precursors gave him a gift to help keep the darkness under his belt but now I see that Errol has found a way to master the problem" said Samos.

"He doesn't have the right to use Jak's heart like that in which he is going to pay for it with my Keyblade in hand" said Sora.

"Then maybe you and your pals would like to come with Dax and I to watch us kick his back" said Jak.

"We'll do more then just watch you kick his butt , we'll help you" said Sora as he sounded like he was ready for a challenge.

"That sounds good to me , right Daxter?" asked Jak as he looked at his pal.

"That Errol guy won't know what hit him" said Daxter as he jumped up on Jak's shoulder.

"Also if we can find the keyhole to this world then we can lock it so that the Heartless won't be able to continue coming through" said Goofy.

"Then what do you say we get this party rockin' boys" said Jak.

Then suddenly the alarm that sounded off when the Heartless invaded the first time began to go off again so Torn ran over to the computer to see what was up then yelled out "It looks like Errol has sent more of his Heartless army out and they got us completing surrounded around the base!".

"You boys better hurry before we're all done for" said Samos.

"But about the rest of you?" asked Donald.

"Don't worry , we will defend ourselves here while you all deal with that mad man" said Ashelin as she got out her gun.

"And I think I know where to find him.

Let's all get into my Zoomer , it's sitting in the garage!" yelled Jak as he ordered Sora and his pals to follow him so Sora quickly picked up Pikachu then he along with Donald and Goofy followed Jak to the garage.

Within a few minutes everyone was sitting in the sits while Jak started up the engine of the massive Zoomer that Keria had been working on for Jak for some time now drove it right through the garage door while also running over a ton of Heartless in the process until they were driving off to the location that Jak knew that Errol would be hiding at , the palace in the center of the city.

"Why do you think that Errol would be in the palace!" yelled Donald.

"Because I remember that I saw alot of Heartless coming out from it so that has to be where his base of operation is!" answered Jak.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it looks like Errol has sented out the big boys to handle us now!" yelled Daxter as he looked and saw that they we're being chased by three giant robot shaped Heartless stood in their way.

Then Jak reached under the sit to pull out one of his guns in which surprised Jak a bit how Jak was going to shoot the enemies while at the same time drive.

"Take the wheel Sora while I try to blast those things chasing us!" yelled Jak as he moved out of his sit so that he could let Sora get in the sit to drive while his fired his gun at the enemies.

"But I don't know how to drive!" yelled Sora as he tryed to steer the vechicle so they all wouldn't crash into something.

"Think of this as your driver's test!" yelled Daxter.

Jak began to take aim at each of the Heartless that was following them by shooting them in the metal like legs until he finally got all three down meaning that they we're all safe for the time being.

"Nice shooting" said Goofy while Pikachu agreed.

Sora continued trying to drive the Zoomer to the palace that could finally be seen in sight thinking they were going to make it until he saw the biggest group of Heartless were all standing in his way.

"I got a idea everyone but you got to agree to trust me on it" said Sora.

"Shot" said Daxter.

"That's the idea , shoot the front legs off the robot in front and we can use it as a ramp to fly over them" explained Sora.

"I'm on it!" yelled Jak as he once again toke aim at only the front legs which caused it to fell down in which while it was trying to get up they drove the Zoomer right over it until they were all flying in the air thousands of feet above the ground.

"I never believed that Haven City was this big from a bird's eye view" said Goofy.

"It also looks like we're going to get a good close-up of the palace ahead" said Donald as they all prepared for when they crashed through the glass dome and began to fall down into the palace below and we're all surprised that they survived even with Sora driving at the wheel.

"If we had cars back home on my island I would known as a threat to man-kind" said Sora.

"You passed with flying colors here" said Jak as he got out of the Zoomer.

"Let's make sure that we get our pal a driver's lincence after this is all over" said Daxter.

"That is if you all live long enough to do that" said a voice that caused everyone to quickly got out of the Zoomer and standing a few feet in front of them was Errol himself.

"It ends here Errol , we're taking back this place that was ours to begin with" said Jak as he prepared his gun.

"I am going to make sure of that also" said Sora as he prepared his Keyblade to help Jak.

"You fools , did you forget that I still have control over Jak's Dark Form!" yelled Errol as he then snapped from his fingers as the whole room grow quiet.

Then suddenly Jak dropped his gun onto the floor in which confused everyone until they discovered that Jak was charging into Dark Jak and then turned around ready to fight again like he did back at the hideout.

"Attack!" yelled Errol as he order Dark Jak to attack.

Sora and the others slowly began to prepare once again in case they did have to fight Dark Jak again but instead of a battle with their friend they decided to try to get Daxter to talk to him in the hopes of getting Jak to remember that they we're his friends and not his enemies.

"Listen Jak , you don't really want to hurt us because these guys are your friends while I'm your best friend.

We'll been together since you accidentally knocked me into that pool of Dark Eco which changed me into this Ottsel thing but I stayed friends even after that and together we battled against many weirdos out there while we still came out alive so please Jak , if you can hear me stop" said Daxter.

"You and only you are the one to decide what your heart really wants to do with your life and nobody can ever take that away from you" said Sora as he could now see that Dark Jak got down onto his knees with his hands over his head almost like something inside him was fighting back.

Then without warning the whole room began to shake almost like there was a earthquake until a beam of light shoot right out of the floor in the center of the room until everyone could see a strange jewel like object began to float over to where Dark Jak and the others were.

"That's really pretty" said Goofy.

"It's green almost remains me of a old sage I know" said Daxter.

"Could this be one of the Rainbow Emeralds that King Mickey was talking about?" asked Sora.

"It has to be , what over force could this be" said Donald.

The Green colored Emerald continued to float in the air until it began to give off a massive light that then began to surround the young heroes until all Errol could see was it looked like a green force field then suddenly the shield the Emerald created disappeared to reveal Sora and his friends to be alright and to his horror he had seen that Jak was no longer in the form of Dark Jak but saw that the Emerald had given him the strength to change into his other form which was Light Jak.

"What's going on here , what have you done to my secret weapon!" yelled Errol.

"It's just what Sora said , only me and me only knows what the heart wants and it wants to make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again" said Light Jak.

"Let's give this guy a lesson he'll never forget" said Sora.

"Right!" yelled everyone.

"I had a feeling that I would lose control of Jak sooner or later so I maded a second secret weapon that weill destroy you all for sure!" yelled Errol as he then called forth his other weapon which was a giant heartless that looked like it was crossed with the Armored Heartless and the Robot Heartless that was a million times bigger then the others outside as Errol jumped onto the top of it so they he could order it to attack.

Sora and the others began to fight against the creature while they dodged the laser beams and the rockets that it shot out to attack but it was no match for the young warriors as the giant Heartless began to make strange sounds and began to spark meaning it was going to explored.

"How can this be , my army along with my plans to give this city to my master are ruined!" yelled Errol as the Heartless fell on top of him then blew up in which Light Jak quickly created a barrier to keep all his friends safe until it was finally safe then he changed back to normal and to their surprise Errol was gone along with the Heartless monster.

''Did we win?" asked Goofy.

"I think that's a big yes" said Donald.

"But what did he mean when he said give this city to his master?" asked Sora.

"I'm not really sure but maybe it was just him trying to show off before we crashed him" said Daxter.

Then everyone could see that the Emerald began to float up to the top of the doorway that lead into the room and it revealed to everyone a strange keyhole that everyone knew had to be the keyhole to Haven City's world so Sora aimed his keyblade up to it and with a small beam of light shot out of his weapon which they then heared a loud lock type sound then disappeared like magic while the Emerald fell down into Jak's hands.

"This world is now safe from the Heartless" said Sora as he put his Keyblade away for safe keeping.

"Let's had back to the hideout and tell everyone the great news" said Jak.

"Yeah , this place is starting to give me the creeps" said Daxter as he jumped up on Jak's shoulder knowing that his buddy was going to be fine now.

"I guess we'll have to walk since we kinda ruined our ride in here" said Sora.

"Keria will understand and she'll be back to making another one" said Jak.

Then they started to head out the door of the room to make their way back to the hideout but little did they notice that someone was hiding behind the chair in which was Meowth as he came out from hiding and said "This is interesting , I better inform Mia of this right away" then disappeared.

Hours later back at the hideout everyone was celebrating for the defeat of Errol all thanks to their chosen heroes who went to face him and won.

"We can never thank you young heroes from the heavens but are you that you can't stay longer to help us rebuild Haven back to what it was before?" asked Tess as she hugged Daxter.

"We would love to help but we have other places that need our help dealing with the Heartless just like you all did" explained Sora.

"Then I guess this is good-bye until we meet again someday" said Jak as he along with Daxter stepped forward to say their good-bye to their new friends.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again somewhere down the line" said Donald.

"But in case that we don't , both Dax and I would like for you to have that Emerald that was found in the palace as a token of our new friendship" said Jak as he handed the Green Emerald to Sora as it glowed for a quick moment then stopped.

"Thank you for the gift" said Sora.

"And if you ever do find the source of where those things are coming from be sure to give it a punch and a kick for us" said Daxter.

"I will and also for anyone else that has lost their hearts to them" said Sora and then both Jak and Sora shoke hands to make sure that he they would keep this a promise to each other.

Meanwhile back in the world of Crystal Towers , Mia remained sitting in her throne while Meowth entered to give her his latest report on the take-over of the Forgotten Worlds.

"I see that you have returned from Haven City in one piece so how are things going there?" asked Mia.

"Everything was going as planned Master Mia but some kid and his friends appeared and locked the keyhole so now all plans for that world are gone while in the process they defeated Errol too" explained Meowth.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore I knew that all that power would go to that jerk's head and end-up being destroyed by the things that he tryed to control.

But that kid you mentioned seems to interest me so I want you to keep a close eye on him and his friends for the time being" said Mia as she was now interested in knowing more about the kid that Meowth saw.

"I will do that" said Meowth.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A Howling Good Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 4: A Howling Good Adventure

After saying good-bye to their new friends in Haven City , Sora and his crew were back on board the Gummi Ship as they headed out for another big adventure within the Forgotten Worlds.

"This is great that we helped our new friends save Haven City and also we found one of the twelve Rainbow Emeralds" said Sora as he sat in the chair in the center of the control room while Pikachu was holding the Green Emerald up into the air with his tiny hands to look at it.

"That just means that there are only eleven more out there to collect" said Goofy.

"Where should we keep this Emerald for safe keeping till we really need it?" asked Sora as he toke it from Pikachu's hands then began to get up from his chair.

"We'll put it in the special vault that I had installed so it will be safe even from Goofy" said Donald as he pushed some buttons on the dashboard until Sora could see the chair he was in move to the side while a pillar starting to come out in it's place meaning this was the special vault Donald was talking about.

"What's the number combination to it?" asked Sora as he was ready to unlock the vault's door.

"There is no numbers to it , just turn the dial once right then once left and that's it" said Donald.

Sora then did what Donald said to open it in which it worked so Sora placed the Green Emerald into the vault then closed the door as the vault went back down as the chair returned to where it was before.

"I just remembered something" said Goofy.

"And what's that?" asked Sora as he walked over to his pals.

"Daxter never did explain to us why he was riding that rocket" said Goofy.

"I guess there are some things that can't be explained" said Sora.

"Hey Sora , check that book to see what the next world listed on that map is" asked Donald.

Sora then picked up the book that was on the dash board as he began to look up the pages where the map was until he finally found it then answered "The next world listed after the one we just visited is a place called Nativ City".

"Looks like we're heading into another big city type world" said Goofy.

"Not really Goofy , King Mickey has listed down some notes saying that it's really a forest type world where some peaceful creatures called Nativs live deep within in" explained Sora.

"If it's suppose to be a peaceful place then maybe we won't have any problems looking for the Rainbow Emerald there" said Goofy.

"Dont' get your hopes up" said Donald.

"You never know around these parts of the universe" said Goofy and with that said , Donald began to steer the ship to the Nativ City world to see if they could find the next Rainbow Emerald while also to see if this world was or wasn't invaded by the Heartless as the ship flew across the sky as it entered into the forest like world until it finally found a good place to safely land on the ground below.

Sora and the others then began to walk out of the ship's side door to take a good look around and they we're amazed to see how beautiful this world really was even when they we're flying over it moments before.

"Look how pretty this place is" said Goofy.

"This place is almost as beautiful as the royal garden back home in the kingdom" said Donald.

"I really wish Kairi was here to see this , she would love all the pretty flowers around here" said Sora as he began to think of Kairi for a second knowing she along with Riku were back on the islands waiting for him to come home.

Pikachu began to move forward a little as he was shiffing the air like he was smelling for something until he saw a bush with lots of tiny fruit on it so he then ran over to it and began to pick off the fruit so he could eat some of it until Sora yelled out to Pikachu "Don't eat that fruit just yet Pikachu , we got to figure out if that stuff is safe to eat or not!".

Pikachu agreed with Sora that he wouldn't eat the fruit until someone said it was safe then he went back to picking the fruit until suddenly he saw a strange creature that was black all over and had yellow glowing eyes was sticking it's head out of the bush licking it's lips as it looked hungry to eat little Pikachu in which the little Pokemon ran just in time as the creature's jaw almost toke a snap out of Pikachu.

Sora then saw Pikachu running back but he also saw that his little friend was really scared for some reason as it was hugging Sora's leg really hard that it also caused it to go numb.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" asked Sora.

Pikachu then pointed to the bush as a large creature that looked like a wolf began to come out of it as it started to move forward to Sora and the gang until suddenly it let out a loud howl that could send chills up anyone's spine.

"It looks like the puppie dog is saying hello" said Goofy as he was about to pet the wolf until Sora realized that this was no ordinary wolf but it was to his horror that it was really was so Sora quickly ran over to Goofy and with one swipe of his Keyblade the beast was gone.

"Why did you do hurt that poor puppie?" asked Goofy.

"That was no puppie , that was a Heartless" answered Sora.

"So I guess this world has been invaded by the Heartless already because we got company!" yelled Donald as a very large group of wolf like Heartless began to surround the group.

"The howl that last one made before I destroyed it must have been to call for the others in it's pack" said Sora.

"This is almost like what happened back in Haven" said Donald.

"But this time there's nobody around to help" said Sora as he was ready to fight.

Then just as one of the Heartless jumped to attack Sora a strange looking boomerang came out of nowhere as it destroyed the attacking Heartless in which surprised Sora at what just happened to the Heartless.

"Where did that boomerang come from?" asked Sora.

"Looks like you four could really use a couple of more hands in this fight" said a voice and from the top of the hill just near Sora appeared a human girl along with a raccoon like creature with long white hair as they jumped down in front of the heroes in which Sora could see that she was holding a boomerang in her hands knowing that it was her that threw it to destroy the Heartless behind him.

"Who's side of you weirdos on?" asked Donald.

"No time to be talking but more time to be fighting for your lifes" said the raccoon creature.

"I take it that they are on our side" said Goofy.

"Then let's these beasts who's boss around here" said Sora who was now ready to kick some butt.

"Agreed" said the girl who was ready at the same time as the Keyblade Master.

Everyone then began to fight against the large pack of Heartless with everything they had until they finally destroyed each and everyone until there was none left.

"That was a close fight we almost didn't make it" said Goofy who was really tired from the fight.

"But only until that girl and her pet appeared to help us out" said Donald.

"Who are you calling a pet?!" yelled the raccoon creature as to looked at Donald right in the eyes.

"Don't mind him , he gets really mad quickly sometimes at what people say to him" explained the girl.

"Reminds me of someone else that I know" said Sora as he then looked over to Donald.

"Hey" said Donald as he knew who Sora was talking about.

"So what's your name pretty lady?" asked Goofy.

"How kind of you to ask.

My name is Kya and that creature with the white hair is Aton , he's one of the strongest warriors from Nativ City next to me" answered the girl now known as Kya along with the raccoon creature known as Aton.

"I'm Sora just to let you know and these are my pals known as Donald , Goofy and Pikachu" said Sora.

"It's great to meet you all" said Kya.

"We better get back to the village before those things come back if you don't mind me saying" said Aton.

"Good plan , Sora would you and your friends like to come back to the village with us?" asked Kya.

Aton then overheared what Kya said then he gulped her arm and he then whispers into her ear "What the heck are you saying , we don't know anything about those guys".

"I don't care what you think Aton but those guys seems nice so I'm not going to let them stay out here and get killed by those beasts" said Kya.

"Fine but if they start causing trouble then it's all your fault" said Aton.

"Fine" said Kya.

"Come on everyone or I'll just leave you all behind" said Aton as he ordered everyone to follow him and fast.

"What was that all about between you and Aton?" asked Sora.

"It was nothing" said Kya as they continued to head to the village for safety but little did they know that in one of the nearby trees a giant black and gray colored bird was watching over until it began to fly away.

Meanwhile at the same time the events with Sora and his crew we're going on , Meowth was checking in on another one of his master's Dark Followers who was a man named Brazul who wore a long black like coat along with a cage-like helmet on his head to see how his plans for taking over this world were going.

"I was thinking that a little kitty like you wouldn't come around these parts with all those wolfves running around the forest" said Brazul.

"It will take alot more then a few flea bittin' mutts to keep me away from doing my duties for Master Mia" said Meowth.

"What seems to be on our master's mind?" asked Brazul.

"Master Mia would like me to report back on how your doing until you can finally hand the faith of this place into her hands" said Meowth.

"She will be happy to know that everything is going well and that as soon as we get the word from my spy out in the field then we can attack those Nativs and give their hearts to the dark forces" explained Brazul then he was interferred by the call of the same bird that was watching the young heroes as it flew it and landed onto his arm as it began to make noises that only Brazul could understand then followed by saying "I understand".

"What did that bird of yours have to say?" asked Meowth.

"He says that some characters have appeared in the forest and to make matters worst they have met up with my daughter Kya" answered Brazul as he order the black bird to fly over to it's sitting place.

"By any chance is one of those characters a boy?" asked Meowth.

"Indeed but why do you ask?" asked Brazul.

"Those are probably the same guys that defeated Errol back in Haven City with the power of the strange key thing that they carry so you better be careful and not end up the same way like he did" said Meowth as he was warning Brazul of the dangers.

"I'm not worried of some little boy and his toy , I'm far more powerful then that Errol jerk and will deed with them along with Kya in the process" said Brazul.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Meowth.

"I'm going to destroy her with all my power and also take out those fools you talked about all together by making them come here" explained Brazul and then ended the meeting.

"Welcome to Nativ City , you'll be safe here because this place is a secret" said Aton as he introuduced the new people to his village as they began to walk in through the secret entrance.

"This place is alot better looking then that Haven place we visited not too long ago" said Donald.

"Be nice" said Goofy as he tapped Donald on the head with his shield.

"But I was being nice" said Donald.

"I'll take these guys to meet with Atea while you go and do whatever you want now Aton" said Kya.

"Suit yourself" said Aton as he then began to walk away from the group.

"Who's Atea?" asked Sora.

"He's the wise elder of this village and he was the one you trained me to master my fighting skills as the protector of this place" explained Kya as she then began to lead everyone to Atea's hut just ahead.

"I really want to meet this guy now" said Sora as he and his friends ran to join with Kya.

"This is Atea's hut but I'm afraid that your friends will have to wait outside while just you and I go in" said Kya.

"Any reasons why they can't come in?" asked Sora.

"As the leader of your little group , it would be the best for him to talk to you directly" answered Kya.

"Kya says that I have to go in with her only so you guys okay with that?" asked Sora.

"You go do what needs to be done Sora , we'll just sit out here and look up at this big orange rock thing right here" said Goofy.

"But don't take too long" said Donald.

Then Pikachu jumped up onto Sora's shoulder as if he wanted to go inside the hut with his friend so Sora looked at Kya to see if it was already for Pikachu to come in so Kya answered by saying "Your little yellow friend can come in only because he's so cute looking".

Sora along with Pikachu began to enter into the hut with Kya by their side in which there was a raccoon like being almost like Aton was holding a walking stick which had a fat blue bird sitting on the top of it was looking over a book until the fat bird noticed the group coming in then yelled out "She's back".

"I can see that you foolish bird and I also see that she has brought a friend" said Atea as he put the book he was reading down.then began to walk over to Kya and her new friend.

"This is Sora and his little friend Pikachu , the others that we're with him are outside looking at the sights" said Kya as she introuduced Sora to Atea.

"It's a great honor to meet with you" said Sora as he offered to shake Atea's hand as a friendly greeting in which Atea did knowing that the young boy was nice.

"He seems to be a nice kid" said the fat blue bird.

"I'll say , so did you and your other friends come here on the back of the giant metal bird of the sky?" asked Atea.

"The metal what?" asked Sora who was confused with what Atea just said.

"He thinks that ship of yours is a metal bird that came from the sky" whispered Kya into Sora's ear to let him know what the heck Atea was talking about.

"Indeed we have , so Kya says that your having trouble with those Heartless outside the village" said Sora.

"Yes , we all used to live in harmory until our greatest enemy by the name of Brazul who is way known as the dark being with the cold heart began to use a new magic that allowed him to summon some strange creatures that you say are called Heartless began to attakc anyone that left the village but only until Kya and Aton decide to fight for our safety but we knew that it was going to take more then that but now that you and your little friends are here then maybe we still have a chance to fight back for our peace and harmory again" explained Atea.

While the two teens listened to what the wise elder had to say , Kya began to look around the room like she was looking for something until she finally asked "Where's Frank?".

"Is that another Nativ friend of yours?" asked Sora.

"No silly , Frank is my brother and he human like you and me" said Kya.

"Didn't he go with you and Aton?" asked the fat blue bird.

"Why would he come with us , he doesn't have any fighting skills to defend himself" said Kya.

"It's either that or he's run off again to play those mini games that he loves so much but just to make sure of it , let's use the flames to locate him" said Atea as he then walked over to the fire that was in the middle of his hut.

Sora and Kya watched as Atea threw in some special herbs into the fire that caused the flames to rise until they began to see a image through the fire of a young man who Kya knew was Frank but to their horror they could see that he was lying on the floor of a small room which both Atea and Kya knew it wasn't good at all.

"This is bad , really really bad" said the fat blue bird.

"It looks like he was in a jail cell" said Sora as Pikachu agreed.

"But it's a million times worst , somehow he's gotten captured by Brazul and is being helded captured" said Kya as a tear began to roll down her cheek as she was getting real upset at what she just saw through the fire.

Sora could see how sad his new friend was and knew how it felt to really care about someone so he knew that he had to help her somehow so he placed his hand on Kya's shoulder while he said "I know how upset you are of this but let me let you this that my friends and I have battled against those Heartless in their many different forms along with kicking the butt of alot of bad guys on our many journeys so as the Keyblade Master I would like to offer my service to go save your brother and deed with this Brazul guy".

"You mean that?" asked Kya as she wiped away her tears from her face with her hand.

"You have my promise" said Sora.

"Your the best Sora" said Kya as she threw her arms around Sora so that she could give him a big hug knowing that everything was going to be fine now.

"Don't I know it" said Sora as he made a little laugh.

"But I'm coming with you , I'm the only one that knows how to get to Brazul's fortress from here" said Kya as she finished giving Sora a hug.

"If you know where it is then that's fine with me so where's this Brazul guy's hideout?" asked Sora.

"It's in a area that is close to the end of the forest that leads into the forbidden lands" said Aton as he began to walk into the hut.

"How do you know that?" asked Kya.

"Just call it a good guess" said Aton.

"It's too far to walk on foot so you go tell the rest of your group was going on while I go get something that will help us with our travel" said Kya as she walked off in another direction to get what they needed.

Sora and Pikachu walked over to Donald and Goofy who were looking over the large piece of amber that was in the middle of the village until they both notice their friend coming so Donald asked "So what did you find out from the old guy?".

"I found out alot but we got a mission to help Kya rescue her brother who was captured by Brazul somehow" said Sora.

"Where did she go?" asked Goofy.

"She went to get something that could help us" answered Sora until everyone noticed Kya coming back with what looked like two weird looking horses that looked almost like they were crossed with a kangaroo.

"We'll take these Jamguts , there the fastest creatures in this whole world plus they can almost jump and out run anything that comes after them" explained Kya as she presented Sora and his friends to the stange creatures.

"But there are only two of them and there are four of us?" asked Goofy as he was trying to count.

"Sora and I will ride one while you and your duck friend go on the other" answered Kya.

"Works for us" said Goofy.

Just then Aton ran over to the group while a bat like animal flew over as Sora and the others were getting onto the Jamguts until Aton said "Atea toked me to tell you this but he believes that you should take Stuff with you so that way you guys can keep in contract with each other".

"That's a good idea" said Kya as the little bat known as Stuff flew over and landed right on the top of Donald's blue hat.

"While everyone is off on your so called rescue mission , I'll stay here to defend this place just in case those things finally find out where we all are" said Aton.

"Then let's get moving before it gets too dark to see" said Kya and with her command the group began to ride the Jamputs out to the village entrance while Aton then walked away as they were leaving.

Just then he turned his head to see if he was being watched he made his way to the nearby building sites where some of the Nativs were building a new shop in which they were all on their break at the moment so he walked in and there was Meowth sitting on the back of Brazul's pet bird until they noticed the white haired Nativ come in then landed on the ground in front of him.

"How are things going here?" asked Meowth.

"It's just as you planned , Kya along with the boy and his friends have left the village to go to where her so-called brother is being helded captured" said Aton.

"Great work , now we can start the next phase of the plan" said Meowth.

"Excellent" said Aton who was happy to hear that.

After leaving the safety of Nativ City , the group of young heroes still riding their Jamguts were now deep within the forest as they maded their way to Brazul's fortress.

"So you say that you and your friends have battled against these Heartless things before?" asked Kya who was interested in knowing more about the Heartless.

"Indeed we have , they always take on a different form depending on the area they are in but no matter what they always get creamed by us" said Donald.

"And the Keyblade of course" said Sora.

''But my question is what could the Heartless do if they got to Frank?" asked Kya.

Sora and Donald looked at each other but didn't know if they should tell her what could happen but only until Goofy answered "They possibly will destroy him then take his heart after".

"TAKE HIS HEART!!!" yelled Kya then suddenly she kicked the sides of the Jamgut she along with Sora we're on which caused it to run faster but in the process caused Sora along with Pikachu to fall right onto the ground as Kya raced off ahead of everyone while Stuff who was still on top of Donald's hat flew off after her.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth?!" yelled Donald who was really mad at Goofy now.

"I thought she wanted to know" said Goofy.

"But now we got to find her before the Heartless get their hands or claws on her heart but how?" asked Sora as he got up from the ground.

"Why don't we just follow the footprints that horse thing made to find her" said Goofy.

"Great idea so let's start following them and fast" said Sora then he and Pikachu jumped onto the Jamgut with his friends then followed the footprints.

The group followed the tracks for a long time but only until they finally found the Jamgut Kya was riding but they didn't see her with it so they knew something had happened so Sora jumped off to see if she was somewhere nearby.

"Kya couldn't have gone too far so you all stay here while I go to see if she's nearby" said Sora as he then got his Keyblade out in case he got into trouble then ran into the forest while everyone waited but Pikachu ran off with Sora to keep him company.

Sora and Pikachu walked for a few minutes but they couldn't see or find their new friend until Sora began to hear a strange noise coming from behind the bushes as he and Pikachu quietly looked through them and there was Kya sitting on the ground looking into the waters of a small pond with Stuff sitting beside her.

"Kya , are you alright?" asked Sora and Pikachu as they ran over to her.

"How on earth did you know where to find me?" asked Kya as she saw Sora coming.

"We followed the tracks that your Jamgut maded" answered Sora then maded a little laugh.

"I'm so sorry for running off like that" said Kya who was feeling sorry for what she did.

"You had us all worried for a bit but I'm happy now that the Heartless didn't get to you first" said Sora.

"Listen , there's something really important that I need to tell you about Brazul" said Kya.

"What about him?" asked Sora.

"He's...he's...he's my father" said Kya as she tryed to say the right words until she finally got it out.

"Your father?!" yelled Sora who was surprised to hear what Kya just said.

"It's really hard to explain so I never brought the subject up" explained Kya as she picked up Stuff from the ground and placed him in her lap then began to pet him on the head.

"He maybe your father but to me he doesn't have the right to bully anyone around like a toy and that he must be stopped if we ever hope for the Nativs to live in peace again or just live in fear for the rest of their lives" said Sora.

"Your right Sora , I'm going to teach that stupid dad of mine that he doesn't have the right to bully anyone around and not to get on my bad side when it comes to taking my brother" said Kya.

"That's the Kya we all know and love so what do you say we go kick his big fat butt together" said Sora as he helped Kya get up from the ground.

"As a team" said Kya then both her and Sora gave each other a high five as they we're ready to deal with whatever stood in their way to victory.

Within minutes the team was back together as they began to run through the woods still on the Jamgut's back following Kya's directions until they got to a rocky area as they exited the forest as Sora saw a weird shaped mountain that looked like the head of the wolf which he knew this was where they needed to be as they all got off the Jamguts.

"There it is , Brazul's fortress is in that mountain" said Kya as she pointed to the mountain.

"But there's no way to get us over to it not even a stupid bridge" said Donald as he looked for some way to get across other then all of them falling down to there pits of spikes below that surrounded the mountain.

"There's more then one way across this but you can't have a weak stomach for it" said Kya as she showed them a weird looking device that almost looked like a cannon but it was big enough to hold something or someone in it.

"Are you saying that we have to get shot out of this?" asked Goofy.

"It's the only way" said Kya.

"Let's do it!" yelled Sora.

The group then jumped into the cannon and once they were inside and ready , Kya threw her boomerang at the switch then within seconds a powerful wind from inside the cannon blasted them off into the air and right across the spike pit below until they landed on a giant mushroom that acted like the landing pat that was just in front of Brazul's fortress.

"How are we going to get this door open , it's probably to heavy to get open with all our strength put together" said Goofy as he looked up at how big it was.

"I can handle this" said Kya as she stepped forward.

Kya then placed his hands on the center of the door just as her body began to glow a strange green color until the door slowly began to open as Sora and his pals all watched while being surprised at what Kya just did.

"You didn't tell us that you had magic powers?" said Donald.

"You never asked me but I knew all those lessons Atea gave me would come in handy one day" answered Kya and with that everyone entered the opened door and into Brazul's fortress.

"So now that we're inside , we had to make a game plan" said Sora.

"We have two missions in which we have to deal with Brazul and rescue Frank" said Kya.

"To make things a little easier we'll separte into two teams so Donald , Goofy and I will try to find where Brazul is while Kya takes Pikachu and her little bat buddy to rescue your bro" explained Sora.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Goofy.

"You know where your brother could be?" asked Donald as he looked at Kya.

"He's probably in the dungeon level near the very bottom floor" said Kya.

"Then let's do what we came here to do" said Sora and then they all went their separte ways as Kya's team maded their way to the dungeon while Sora's team went the other way to find Kya's ex-father.

At the same time that Sora and his crew entered into the fortress , Brazul had noticed that Meowth had retured from his check-in from Nativ City in which he explained that everything was going as as Brazul had planned.

"Everything is going as planned I see , soon that stupid daughter of mine and her new little friends will be out of our master's hair and that this world will be ours for the taking" said Brazul.

"Don't you mean fur because she's a cat just like me" said Meowth.

"It doesn't matter what I say but only if it pleases her on how things are doing" said Brazul.

Then suddenly out of the blue , a wolf like Heartless appeared in the room with Brazul and Meowth jumping up and down like it was trying to tell them something in which they then knew what it was trying to say.

"Looks to me like our quests have finally arrived" said Brazul.

"So what's your plan of attack?" asked Meowth.

"I have a better plan , why don't we let my secret spy battle them to prove his strength to me" said Brazul.

"Just make sure that he doesn't mess up" said Meowth.

Then with a snap of his fingers , a small being began to enter into the room until Brazul asked "So are you up for the challenge my little friend?".

"As ready as I'll ever be" said the strange being as he left to go deal with the so-called quests.

Sora and his friends ran down through the hall as they destroyed the Heartless as they popped out of the floors but they decide stand a chance against the Keyblade's power until they all noticed a large door so they quickly ran to it.

"Where do you think this door leads to?" asked Goofy.

"It probably lead us right to where we'll find Kya's dad I hope" said Sora.

"Kya's dad?" asked both Donald and Goofy as they we're both confused at what Sora said.

"It's a long story but I'll explain later" said Sora.

Then with all the strength they all began to open the door as they then began to walk inside and to everyone shock they could see that they we're standing on a giant rock that was surrounded by a pool of hot molten lava in which this really freaked them out a little.

"I wonder how that Brazul keeps this place cool during the summertime?" asked Goofy.

Then the door they came through slammed shut behind them and when they looked to see why the door closed but they didn't see anything then when they all turned around there was Aton who somehow appeared out of the blue.

"Aton , we all thought you stayed behind to protect the village while Kya and the rest of us faced Brazul?" said Donald.

"Kya did this and Kya did that , that's all I hear everyday and I'm sick of it!" yelled Aton.

"I bet there's some kind of medicine you can take for that" said Goofy.

"It's not that kind of sickness" said Sora.

"Let me explain my story for you all to understand , I was the strongest Nativ in my whole village but ever since Kya has been around to protect my kind I felt like I was a nobody until one day when I was exploring in the woods Brazul appeared in which we both we're after the same goal which was to destroy Kya so I teamed up with him and also I tricked Frank into going outside the village so that the Heartless could capture him easily without nobody seeing it happening while we were saving you in the forest" explained Aton.

"We all hate to be the bearers of bad news but if your hoping to get your mits on our lady friend then we're sorry to tell you that she's not here at the moment because we all separted into teams so she's down in the dungeon level saving Frank as we speak" said Sora.

"I have waited a long time to face that kid in a real battle to the death but I guess that I'll just have to put all my rage against you three instead and once your all out of the way , I'll track down Kya and destroy her once and for all!" yelled Aton.

Then out from the ground came a large group of Heartless that all began to gather around the angry Nativ then with a blast of dark energy the dark creatures were gone but now Sora and his pals watched as Aton began to grow bigger in size , started to change from his normal brown fur to a pure black color and began to look more like a mutant wolf with long white hair going down his back along with razor shape claws and massage teeth as he then maked a loud howl that echoed throughout the room as he has now become one with the Heartless and ready to battle.

"Let's give this guy a beating he'll never forget" said Sora as he got out his Keyblade as he along with Donald and Goofy got ready to fight the now mutated Aton.

Meanwhile at the same time the events upstairs were going on , Kya along with Pikachu and Stuff were fighting the Heartless as they continued to make there way down into the dungeon level of the fortress until they finally got to a door that led right into where they needed to be for their part of the mission.

"Frank!" yelled Kya to see if he would answer to her call then she yelled out again "Frank , if you can hear me just answer!".

Pikachu who was staying close to Kya's leg then noticed something in which he began to pull on her pant leg until she looked down at the little Pokemon to see what it wanted and to her surprise it pointed to a very large hole in one of the nearby walls and that also there was a weird sound coming from inside.

Slowly they began to make their way to the hole but prepared themselves in case it was a Heartless ready to attack then suddenly a boy jumped out of the hole and then said "Kya".

"Frank , thank the heavens that your safe" said Kya as she then gave her brother a great big hug.

"I'm thankful too that those new monsters didn't hurt me much" said Frank as he then pushed his sister away for a moment.

"But my question to you is how in the world did you get this hole in the wall , you couldn't have done that by hand?" asked Kya as she was puzzled on how the hole appeared in Frank's cell.

Frank then began to slowly climb out of the hole until he was facing Kya then answered to her question by showing her a beautiful Purple shaped Emerald then explained "When I was lying on the floor for awhile after those things brought me here I noticed it under the board that was my bed so I used the tip of it to break through the wall until I was able to make that hole you see before you".

"I guess what they say is true that jewels are not only a girl's best friend but they can also be a boy's best friend too" said Kya.

"By the way Kya , who's the little yellow dude following you?" asked Frank as he looked down at Pikachu.

"That's Pikachu but I don't have time to explain anything else but all I know is that we gotten get back upstairs because we got friends that are probably fighting dad at the moment" said Kya.

Then suddenly everyone was surrounded by the Wolf Heartless as the two teenagers along with their little creature friends we're just about to make their way out of the dungeon and just as one of the Heartless jumped to attack , the Purple Emerald began to glow with a massive purple light until it caused the small group of heroes to disappear just as the Heartless slammed into the wall as it missed it's target.

After dodging almost every attack that Aton had maded , Sora and his friends were finally able to beat him at his own game as he then began to fall to his knees that finally fall forward with a massive quake to the whole area.

"I guess we showed him that he can't beat us" said Sora.

"Look Sora , something's happenig to him!" yelled Goofy as he pointed to the mutate beast.

Everyone then watched as Aton's body began to disappear in front of them almost the same way when they defeated Maleficent in her Dragon form back in Hollow Bastion a long time ago.

"What just happened?" asked Donald.

Then suddenly Brazul appeared a few feet in front of them with a big cloud of black smoke as he then looked at the spot where Aton used to be.

"I see that you all managed to defeat Aton even when he had help from my Heartless but it wasn't just you that beaten him" said Brazul.

"He must be that Brazul guy that Kya and the others have been talking about this whole time" said Goofy.

"What gave you that idea" said Donald.

"What do you mean it wasn't just us that beat him?" asked Sora.

"When that Nativ became one with the Heartless he didn't know that he was giving up his heart to the powers of darkness so that he could have the strength to destroy his all time rival but even that wasn't enough so he ended up destroying himself from the inside instead , but it doesn't matter to me as long as the Heartless got to have a little snack" explained Brazul.

"If you think what you just said will scare us ten let me tell you that you are way wrong on that and we will fight for not only the safety of the Nativs but also for the faith of this world and believe me this world is not going to fall into darkness like any others before it!" yelled Sora as he pointed his Keyblade right at Brazul.

"It doesn't matter how much power you and your animal friends have because nobody in this world stands a chance against me and my awesome powers!" yelled Brazul.

Then suddenly there was a flash of purple light that appeared in the middle of Sora and Brazul in which the light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes and once the light had vanished , there was Kya along with Pikachu , Stuff and Frank standing in it's place.

"Weren't we just being attacked by monsters?" asked Frank as he was wondering where the heck they were.

"I think we were" said Kya as she was wondering too.

"Glad you can make it back in one piece Kya" said Sora as he was happy to see Kya.

"Did you guys miss me?" said Kya as she looked over to her friends.

"This is too perfect , now I can finally do what do what I wanted to do from the start , destroy the young warriors from another world along with my stupid daughter too" said Brazul as he began to fly into the air as he prepared to do battle.

"You want to bet on that statement?!" yelled Sora.

"Frank , take the little guys and get outside this room now!" yelled Kya.

"Whatever you say sis" said Frank as he picked up Pikachu then he along with Stuff following behind him maded there way to the door so that they could escape.

"You ready to do this?" asked Sora.

"As ready as I'll ever be Sora" answered Kya.

The faith of this world was now in the hands of Sora and Kya as everyone began to attack Brazul as much as they could while trying to make sure that they didn't get hit by his lightning spells along with many other magic spells he casted while trying not to fall into the lava pool but they never gave up until they finally nailed him after a long battle between the powers of good against evil.

"I will not go down unless I take you all with me!" yelled Brazul as he then raised his hand to try to cast one final spell.

"It ends here dad!" yelled Kya as she threw her boomerang right at the helmet that Brazul had on his head that caused it fly off to reveal his face and also it madedd him lose control of his spell.

"Once and for all!" yelled Sora as he jumped up into the air and with one swing from his Keyblade , it caused the cold hearted man to fall into the air.

"You all indeed have a strong soul each but beware there is another being in this universe that is far stronger then both you and even me!" yelled Brazul as he then fall into the lava pool below and was gone.

Everyone then ran over to the edge to see what happened to Brazul after he fall but all they could see was nothing but lava.

"Do you think he survived?" asked Goofy.

"How many dumb questions do you have to ask in one day?" asked Donald.

Kya then picked up the cage like helmet that Brazul was wearing before she knocked it off his head then began to look at it until Sora asked "You alright?".

"He may have been my father , but he was a cold hearted one who cared only for himself and nobody else so he got what was coming to him" said Kya then she threw the helmet into the lava below.

Then suddenly everyone began to hear a rumbling like sound in which they feared was Brazul coming back for round two or even a gang of Heartless but soon discovered that it was coming from Goofy's stomach.

"Sorry , I haven't eaten for awhile" said Goofy.

"We can fix that right up , lets go get the rest of our group then make our way back to Nativ City so we can get some food into that belly" said Kya.

"Works for me" said Goofy.

"Which one of those horses things is your brother going to be riding on the way back?" asked Donald.

"You can either let him ride with you on yours or we'll make you walk the rest of the way back" said Sora.

"He can ride with Goofy and I and besides , anything's better then walking through those woods at night" said Donald.

Then with that said everyone began to walk to the door so they could return to the village but once again they didn't notice that Meowth who was sitting on the back of Brazul's pet bird wast flying in mid-air to watch the battle from a safe distance as he then said "I better report back to Mia on what just happened here and fast" then he disappeared off the bird just before the it began to fly away from the area.

That night in the village , everyone was having a massive party to celebrate the victory that the young heroes had done for saving the Nativs from the evil hands of Brazul while also for the safe return of Kya's beloved brother.

"So you see Atea , that Aton guy was apart of Brazul's plan to get rid of Kya just to get back to being the number one warrior around but he lost his heart in the process" explained Sora as he along with Kya talked with Atea in his hut while Sora's friends and Kya's brother were out enjoying the party.

"I just can't believe that he would do that but may his spirit rest in peace now and hopes that he understands what he has done" said Atea.

"I never did like that guy anyway" said the fat blue bird then Atea then began to tap his walking stick onto the ground to make the bird behave.

"There's only one more thing that I need to do to make my mission here done" said Sora.

"And that is?" asked Kya.

"I need to find the keyhole to this world and once I seal it with my Keyblade , the Heartless will no longer be around to attack anyone again" said Sora.

"But where could something like that be?" asked Kya.

"Strange things usually appear in strange places I say" said Atea.

Then suddenly Goofy ran into the hut as he was trying to catch his breath from running then said "Come quick everyone , something weird is going on with that red rock!".

Everyone within the hut followed Goofy to the center of the village where the large piece of amber was as every Nativ in the city including Frank and the others watched as it began to glow brightly while the Purple Emerald that Frank found was floating in the air which was also giving off a beautiful purple colored light along with it.

"What's with the light show?" asked Sora.

"I don't really know , everything was fine until that gem I found in Brazul's dungeon began to float out of my pocket and now it's doing this" said Frank.

"Frank and I also saw that same colored light when we were still down in the dungeon" said Kya.

Sora looked at it as it continued to give off light then he knew what it really was then answered "That's no ordinary gem , that's a Rainbow Emerald!".

Then to everyone's shock they could see that the amber had stopped glowing as a weird shaped keyhole appeared in the middle of it meaning this was the keyhole to this world so the young Keyblade Master stepped forward as he then aimed the Keyblade in which it shot out a beam of light until they all heared a sound like something was locking then the keyhole disappeared at the same time the Purple Emerald fell into Sora's hand then he yelled out "With this keyhole locked , you will no longer fear the wrath of the Heartless anymore!" then soon after he said that everyone in the village cheered for joy.

"We can never thank you enough young stangers for helping us with our problem" said Atea.

"I was nothing really" said Goofy.

"But now that we know this world is finally safe we must be going now , we got alot more travelling ahead of us" said Donald.

"He's right , there are many other places that still need our help" said Sora as he picked up Pikachu who was really tired from the party then handed the little Pokemon to Goofy for him to carry.

"Hope you guys decide to come visit us again then maybe we can play some of the local mini games together" said Frank.

"Sounds good" said Sora.

"I just hate saying good-byes to friends but you can keep that Purple Emerald that Frank found so you can always remember your visit here and also this along with it" said Kya as she then gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Sora as his face began to turn red.

"That's my way of saying thanks for being a great guy to be around with" said Kya.

"Look everybody , Sora's blushing" said Goofy.

"I am not" said Sora as everyone began to laugh as he was trying to cover his now red colored face with his hands

Meanwhile back in the world of Crystal Towers , Meowth had just entered into the room where Mia remained sitting in her throne looking over her claws in which he know she wasn't going to be happy with his report from Nativ City.

"What does my little spy have to report for me now?" asked Mia as her eyes looked over to the small cat standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your plans for ruling Nativ City are no longer possible because that same kid that appeared in Haven appeared to sealed the keyhole to that world and he also got rid of Brazul with help from Brazul's daughter" explained Meowth.

"Brazul was one of my most strongest members from my elite of Dark Followers but on the other hand , this childen you speak up is starting to interest me a bit more then the first time you mentioned him" said Mia.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Power of the Dragon

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 5: Power of the Dragon

Sora and his friends soon we're back onboard the Gummi Ship after they had finished their mission to lock the keyhole of Nativ City and also was given the Purple Rainbow Emerald by their new friend Kya as a token of their new friendship that would last a lifetime.

"It was sure nice of Kya to give us the Rainbow Emerald that her brother found" said Sora as he was putting the Purple Emerald inside the safe where the Green Emerald was too.

"So that means there are only ten left to find" said Goofy.

"That's right but let's hope that we can easily find the rest without any other problems" said Sora as the vault went down into it's secret spot as Sora looked over to his pals.

"We'll always have problems as long as the Heartless are still around trying to kill us so they can take our hearts" said Donald.

"They should know by now that they will never get our hearts no matter what they do" said Sora.

"Right about that" said Donald.

"That reminds me Sora , right after you ran off to the ship after Kya gave you that kiss she asked for us to give you this also" said Goofy as he handed Sora a boomerang that Sora then knew that this was the same one that Kya used while she was fighting with them against the Heartless along with Brazul then Sora saw a note on the side of it so he readed it to himself which it said "Forever your friend , Kya".

"I can't believe she gave this to me but this is a treasure that I'll keep close to my heart just to remember her for the rest of my life but in the meantime can you put this in a safe place" said Sora as he handed it to Goofy.

"I put it in this drawer along with all the sandwiches I made before we left the castle" said Goofy as he put the boomerang into the drawer to keep it safe.

"Now back to more important matters , where did that book King Mickey gave us go?" asked Donald as he turned his head to look for the book while trying to fly the ship.

Sora began to look around to help Donald and to his surprise he saw Pikachu was sitting on the floor looking at the colorful pictures inside the pages that King Mickey had placed inside along with information on each of the worlds.

"You looking at all the pretty pictures?" asked Sora as he picked up the book from Pikachu to see what his little friend was looking at.

"Looks like Pikachu was looking over the map to see where the next world on the map will be" said Sora as he looked at the map was.

"Why do you say that?" asked Donald.

"Because it looks like the next world is a place called the Dragon Realms" said Sora as he placed the book back on the dashboard as he showed his pals the map which there was the world they needed to go to next because it was just near Kya's home world.

"Why do you think they call it the Dragon Realms?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know maybe because there are dragons living there!" yelled Donald as he answered Goofy's stupid question.

"This is so cool , I'm going to get to see real dragons up close" said Sora who was really excited about going to this new world.

"Why are you so existed about seeing a dragon?' asked Goofy.

"Because when I was really little my mother used to tell me many stories about them and now I can finally get my chance to meet them for real" said Sora as he picked up Pikachu and began to sqeeze the little creature with all his might which caused poor Pikachu to release a massive electric blast that shocked Sora then he said "Sorry for hugging you too hard buddy".

"From what King Mickey has written about this place , it looks like that no human has very stepped on this land so we don't know what would happen to you so I'll have to cast a spell to make us fit in with the creatures around us" said Donald as he looked over the pages with his eyes while trying to drive.

"So are you saying that I'm going to be turned into a dragon myself?" asked Sora as he looked at Donald.

"It's only until we finish what is needed done there" said Donald.

It was very quite for a moment until Sora then yelled out in a excited voice "This is going to be awesome , I'm going to be a real dragon!!!".

"So what about us , I can't really picture you as a dragon?" asked Goofy as he looked at Donald then tryed to picture in his mind what Donald would look like.

"Not to worry because it says here in King Mickey's notes that the dragons repect a small creature called a dragonfly for some reason so we'll change into the form of these" said Donald as he pointed his finger to the small dragonfly picture within the book.

"And what about Pikachu?" asked Goofy.

"He's fine the way he is" said Donald.

"Then let's get going to the next world!" yelled Sora and with that said , Donald began to fly the Gummi Ship until they got to the location on the map where the Dragon Realms world was at.

"This ship isn't great at being fire-proof in cause those things use their fire breath so I'm going to beam us down to the world while I cast my changing form spell too" said Donald as he began to push some buttons to keep the ship in it's place around the orbit of the world so he then picked up his staff then he along with Goofy got out of the chairs they were in to get ready.

"That's fine with us" said Sora who agreed with what Donald said about keeping the ship in the orbit to better protect it against whatever they faced down below.

"Then here we go!" yelled Donald as the small group gathered around each other as Donald then casted his spell in which it caused them to be inside a large ball of light as it then began to move quickly down to the world belong until it finally released them on the ground below in front of a gate inside a strange castle.

"I can't believe your spell really worked" said Sora as he couldn't believe that he was now in the form of a small black dragon complete with yellow horns on the top of his head , had claws , wings and even a tail just like a real dragon had.

"My magic has never failed us before" said Donald as was in the form of a blue dragonfly.

"I wonder if Sora can do all the skills just like a real dragon does?'' asked Goofy who was in the form of a green dragonfly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sora.

"Because it looks like we could really use it about now" said Goofy as they we're suddenly surrounded by a large group of dragons that looked like they were not happy to see their quests.

"Intruders have entered the castle , prepare to attack!" yelled one of the dragons.

"I really wish the ship was here right now" said Sora as he didn't know if he should fight or not but he knew he couldn't win because of his small size.

"What's all the comotion about?" asked a voice from behind the group of dragons until everyone moved out of the way to let in who was asking and to Sora and his friends surprise it was a small purple dragon who had a little yellow dragonfly flying beside him walked forward until he was just a few inches away from Sora.

"Ripto has sented more of his Heartless minons to attack our castle" said one of the dragons.

"Careful Spyro , they could hurt you!" yelled another one of the dragon to the purple dragon now known as Spyro as he began to move closer to Sora as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"It's alright , these guys are not working for Ripto!" yelled Spyro as he turned around to face the other dragons.

"How do you know that for sure?!" yelled one of the dragons.

"Because Ripto hates dragons remember so why would he team up with one in the first place!" answered Spyro.

"Good point , false album everybody!" yelled one of the dragons then with that said all the large dragons began to go back to whatever they were doing before Sora and his pals appeared.

"Thanks for the hand" said Goofy.

"Yeah , but why did you help us?" asked Donald.

"It's not everyday that you find a pure black dragon walking around here" said Spyro.

"I heared one of the dragons call you Spyro , is that your name?" asked Sora.

"Indeed it is and this little dragonfly beside me is my good friend Sparx" said Spyro as he introduced himself along with Sparx to his new friends.

"I'm Sora" said Sora.

"And I'm Donald" said Donald.

"Name's Goofy and finally the little yellow mouse guy's name is Pikachu" said Goofy as he introduced himself along with Pikachu.

"That saves me alot of time asking for your names" said Spyro.

"What was up with all the dragons surrounding us a moment ago?" asked Sora.

"First let's go join my friends then I'll explain a bit of what's been going on" said Spyro.

"Sounds like a plan" said Sora.

"They should be near the library reading so follow me and Sparx" said Spyro as he began to lead Sora and the others in the direction where the library was and there sitting down near a open fireplace was two characters in which was a Cheetah who was looking over his weapon which was a bow and the other was a Rabbit who was reading over a book until they both notice Spyro coming in.

"Sora , I like for you all to meet my pals Hunter the so-called super cool Cheetah and Bianca the Rabbit who is a Sorcesses in-training" said Spyro as he introduced Sora to his friends.

"Hey there Spyro , what's shaking?" asked the Cheetah named Hunter as he put his weapon down beside him.

"Nothing much just making sure that the castle is safe from you know what's his name's attacks" said Spyro.

"Who are those guys following you and Sparx , I don't think I've ever seen them around here before?" asked the Rabbit named Bianca as she put the book she was reading down.

"This is Sora and his friends Donald , Goofy and Pikachu.

They appeared at the front gate just a few minutes ago in which everyone almost attacked them thinking they were with Ripto and his gang but Sparx and I jumped in to help them before they got creamed by the older dragons" explained Spyro.

"So did you guys comes here to get away from Ripto and his monsters too?" asked Bianca.

"We heared alot of those big dragons talking alot about that Ripto guy but who is he really?" asked Goofy.

"Are you saying that you've never heared of Ripto before?!" yelled Hunter in which he couldn't believe what he just heared Goofy just asked.

"We don't really know anything about him so could one of you explain to us who he is?" said Sora.

"Ripto is this small lizard or dinosaur looking guy who was always causing trouble for my kind because he hated dragons for some reason but I always beated him everytime he tryed to take over the Dragon Realms for his own selfish reasons" explained Spyro.

"So what's so different about this time then all the other fights you had against him?" asked Donald.

"Instead of using his goons Gulp and Crush to do his evil work , he's now using some new type of monsters that none of us have ever seen before in which destroyed many members of Spyro's family including that Moneybgs guy but we're not sure if we miss that bear or not but all we do now is stay inside the castle for protection" said Bianca.

"And what makes it worst is this is the year that we have our Year of the Dragon Festival so now we can't even do that" said Spyro.

"By any chance does Ripto call those monsters Heartless?" asked Goofy.

"Yes he does but how do you know that?" asked Spyro.

But right before Sora could give his answer , there was a loud bang that everyone heared so they all ran out of the library to see what the noise was and to their eyes they saw a huge lightning bolt hit outside so Goofy looked over to Spyro then asked "What's was that?".

"It's looks like Ripto is back to cause trouble again" said Spyro.

"What do we need to do?" asked Sora.

"You just follow Spyro to where he's going while the two of us go to tell everyone" said Hunter then both he and Bianca ran off to warn the others.

"We better get outside to defend everyone that is in here" said Spyro.

"Agreed" said Sora then the group began to move as fast as they could to the front of the castle.

Meanwhile outside a large portal began to appear on the ground where the lightning bolt hit in which out of it came a small red lizard like creature with a horn on the top of it's head and also holding a staff with a red gem on the top began to move forward until he was out of the portal.

"I still can't believe that my lifetime dream of destroying the dragons once and for all is finally going to come true and I have the Heartless to thank for that and once they're all gone I'll re-name this place Riptonia!" yelled Ripto as he then began to laugh.

"Not if I have something to say about that!" yelled Spyro as he along with Sora ran out of the castle's gate.

"So the little purple has come back for more , I was pretty sure that you would be pushing up daisies by this point!" yelled Ripto.

"It's going to take more then just you to get rid of me" said Spyro.

"The same goes to me and my friends too" said Sora as he stood beside Spyro ready to fight.

"I see you brought some friends to help but don't think that will help you this time!" yelled Ripto.

"You want a bet on that!" yelled Sora then he summoned the Keyblade in which he didn't know if it would appear in his new form but it did appear as he was holding it with his mouth.

"Attack my Heartless minons , make sure that they don't see the light of day ever again!!!" yelled Ripto as a group of giant black looking spiders with spikey like legs and had red and yellow markings on their bodies appeared in front of Ripto in which Sora knew that these creatures were the Heartless monsters everyone was talking about.

The heroes then began to attack the Spider Heartless as they tryed not to get hit by the monsters deadly poison attack but in the end they we're able to defeat every last one until only Ripto was standing.

"What the heck is Pikachu doing?" asked Donald as he was watching Pikachu running.

"Looks like the little guy is going to attack that Ripto guy" answered Goofy.

Sora heared what both Donald and Goofy just said so he looked to see that Pikachu was indeed running up to Ripto with sparks coming from the red cheeks on his face at full force.

"Don't do it Pikachu!" yelled Sora to try to stop his little friend.

"I see that the little rat thinks that he can fight me but he is dead wrong on that and boy do I mean DEAD WRONG!!!" yelled Ripto and just as Pikachu jumped into the air to attack , he used his staff to hit the poor creature high into the air until he crashed head first onto the ground lying in front of Ripto.

"PIKACHU!!!" yelled Sora , Donald and Goofy as they were shocked to see what Ripto just did.

"Listen well you fire breathing beasts , you can't fight me forever so sooner or later your going to lose to me then I'll feed your hearts to the Heartless to finally destroy you along with your little animal friends!" yelled Ripto as he jumped back into the portal to head back to his hideout and out he was out of the picture , everyone ran up to check on Pikachu after he was hit by Ripto's staff.

"Pikachu , speak to me" said Sora as he dropped his Keyblade onto the ground as he checked to see if his little buddy was going to be alright but all he could hear was a soft noise coming from it's mouth as it was trying to speak but just didn't have the strength to do it.

After making sure the area was clear of Heartless , Sora and everyone were waiting in Bianca's room as she was checking over Pikachu's inguries in which this event had really upset Sora alot as he was sitting down while he had his head lowered to the floor looking at his claw like feet.

"He just has a little bump on the head but he should rest in here for a little bit until he's feeling better" said Bianca as she finished looking over Pikachu.

"Can we see him if that's alright with you?" asked Sora.

"Of course you can" said Bianca as she stepped away from the bed to let Sora and his friends look at their friend who was sleeping peacefully on the bed with a little blanket over his body.

"Are you okay Sora?" asked Goofy as he landed on the bed in front of Sora to see if his pal was doing okay.

"I just feel really bad about what happened to Pikachu , I should have stopped him from attacking" said Sora as he looked at Goofy ana Donald who then landed on the bed next to Goofy.

"Don't blame yourself too much , you heared what Bianca said that he's going to be fine" said Donald.

"I know but I'm going to make a promise to Pikachu that I'm going to get revenge on Ripto for what he has done to this world and to Pikachu" said Sora.

"What do you mean when you said to this world?" asked Spyro as he and Sparx walked up to Sora.

"Remember when you and your friends asked me how I knew about the Heartless awhile ago?" asked Sora.

"Of course I remember that but you never did gave us answer" said Spyro.

"The truth is my friends and I are really from another world which we are on a journey to stop the forces of darkness as I was chosen by the Keyblade to be it's master" explained Sora.

"That's cool" said Spyro then Sparx began to talk with a his squeezy like voice in Sora couldn't understand.

"What did Sparx just say to you?" asked Sora.

"He said that you guys must really be from another world because he's never met dragonflies that look like yours before" explained Spyro.

"I guess you got a point there" said Sora as he laughed.

"Hey!" yelled both Donald and Goofy at the same time.

"And also as the Keyblade Master it's my job to right what it wrong in which in this case is stopping Ripto from using the Heartless for his evil ways" said Sora.

"If your planning to take down Ripto then you can count Sparx and I in on that" said Spyro as he along with Sparx offered to help Sora with his mission.

"That's great" said Sora.

"But maybe one of us should stay behind in case Pikachu decides to wake up" said Goofy.

"That does sound like a good idea so could you say here in case that happens?" said Sora.

"Sure thing" said Goofy.

"Your probably going to need my magic skills so I'm going to go with you" said Donald as he then flew off the bed and onto Sora's head.

"Now we're ready for action" said Spyro.

"Our only problem now is where do we start looking?" asked Sora.

"And I think I know how we can find out" said Spyro.

Within a few minutes , the group of young heroes were all outside the castle as Spyro was showing them the portal that Ripto had used to escape in shorty after his Heartless failed to destroy Spyro and the others.

"So your saying that if we go through this portal thing , it will take us right to Ripto?" asked Sora.

"That's the idea" said Spyro.

"But what makes you think that it will?" asked Donald as he flew in front of Spyro's face.

"Because if he was smart enough to know that we would come after him he would have maded this portal go away" explained Spyro.

"Good point" said Donald then flew back to Sora's side.

"Then let's see where this portal will take us" said Sora.

Then both Spyro and Sora jumped into the portal while Sparx and Donald we're holding onto their dragon friends as they began to travel through the portal until they all exited out the other end in which they notice they were standing in front of a narrow path that travelled all the way to a large volcano in the center of the valley with lava surrounding it until Sora followed by saying "Where are we?".

"Volcano Valley" answered Spyro.

"I guess I now know why this place got it's name" said Sora as he could see all the lava around the area.

"This place is pretty large so where in the world where do we start looking for Ripto?" asked Donald.

"He's probably hiding in the center of that volcano up ahead of us" said Spyro.

"Why do you say that?" asked Donald.

"Maybe because this path leads all the way up to it" answered Spyro.

"Then let's teach him a lesson for messing around with the darkness" said Sora then everyone began to run down the path to make their way to the volcano up ahead of them.

Meanwhile deep within the center of the volcano , Ripto was sitting in his throne almost like he was waiting for someone until he noticed Meowth appear in front of him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Meowth.

"I guess when your the secret spy of the great Master Mia then you must always be busy on your feet" said Ripto.

"It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it so but let's get down to business in which Mia would like to know on how your doing here on your end?" asked Meowth.

"Everything is going great so all that I need to do now is send my Spider Heartless to destroy the remaining dragons and their silly friends that are still inside that castle but I would have had it done earlier if that purple beast and that new black dragon didn't appear to stop me" said Ripto in which this really angered him alot.

"A Black Dragon?" asked Meowth who seems interested in knowing a bit more.

"It was a little black dragon that helped to fight against my Heartless with a big key like thing" said Ripto.

"It's probably that boy and his friends again , they must have casted a spell to to transform them into the forms you saw them in but aside from that they have been causing trouble to Master Mia's plans" said Meowth.

"If that boy is causing trouble for our future ruler then I'll send the Heartless to deal with them" said Ripto.

"But what if that doesn't work?" asked Meowth.

"Knowing Spyro's little tiny brain , he and his new friends will use that portal that I lefted behind to come here and once they do , I'll take care of them" said Ripto.

"You better be sure on that , I don't really want to tell Mia that you ended up the same way as Errol and Brazul did" said Meowth then he disappeared.

After running down the long pathway for sometime now , Sora and his friends finally got to the end where they could finally see the volcano was getting bigger and bigger as they got closer until they noticed a large metal gate that stopped them from going on.

"This must be the gate that will take us into Ripto's hideout" said Sora.

"He must really think that this gate is going to stop us because of our small size" said Spyro as he looked at the size of the gate.

"Then let's push it open so we can get inside" said Donald.

Then just as both Sora and Spyro were about to use the horns on the top of their heads to push the gate open , Sparx turned around to see that a group of Spider Heartless began to appear behind them so he quickly called out to the two dragons to tell them they were under attack.

"Looks like we got some company and I mean the bad kind of company" said Spyro.

"Donald and I will deal with them while you get that gate open" said Sora as he got out his Keyblade to fight.

"Just try to keep them off my back!" yelled Spyro.

Sora along with Donald began to attack the many Spider Heartless while Spyro and Sparx were trying to get the gate opened but no matter how hard they fought the Heartless kepted reappearing faster then they could be destroyed.

Spyro then with all his strength gave one finally push on the metal bars of the gate until he was finally able to get it to open then he yelled "It's opening , now let's hurry and get inside!".

After hearing Spyro yell those words , Donald and Sora along with Spyro and Sparx quickly ran to get inside to the other side of the gate while they were being chased by the Heartless at fast speed until Spyro and Sora then began to close the gate behind them to keep the Heartless out.

"That was really close" said Sora as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah , we almost didn't make it" said Donald as he then landed on Sora's head.

"That gate wouldn't hold those eight legged freaks for long so let's hurry and get inside that volcano" said Spyro.

"Then let's hurry before that happens" said Sora then everyone began to run up the path from the gate until they saw a large door up ahead of them which had a picture of Ripto's face on it that could only mean one thing which was that this was the entrance to Ripto's base.

"How the heck are we going to get through this door?" asked Donald then suddenly the door began to open on it's own until it finally stopped moving.

"I guess that answers your question" said Sora.

The young heroes then ran inside the now opened door until they noticed they were finally inside the center of the volcano but they couldn't believe that it looked more like a throne room to a castle reither then what a real center of a volcano should be then suddenly the door slammed shut right behind them then they began to hear a strange noise almost like someone was capping their hands until they saw Ripto himself sitting in his throne.

"I see that you all managed to survive the wrath of my Heartless monsters" said Ripto as he then jumped off his throne to face his enemies.

"You should know by now that as long as I'm around then you don't stand a chance in taking over my home" said Spyro.

"And also stop you from whatever else you got planned to do with the Heartless" said Sora.

"You two dragons and your little dragonflies can try all you like but it won't help you one bit because I'm going to make this world mine once I use my magic to send you all to your doom!" yelled Ripto then with a wave from his staff , a cloud of black smoke appeared around Ripto then after the black smoke vanished a second later , Sora and the others could see that it had changed Ripto into a giant monster version of himself as he then slammed his staff into the ground which caused the whole inside of the volcano to shake as everyone was trying to stay on their feet long enough until it stopped.

The group of heroes knew that they needed to do battle against Ripto in his new form in order to save the world from his evil ways as they began to attack with all their power they had as they dodged Ripto's attacks which included him trying to bite the heroes with his huge teeth , crushing them with his staff and finally using magic spells to stop them but he just couldn't beat the combined power of Sora's Keyblade , Spyro's flame breath and finally Donald's magic skills as he then returned to his normal form.

"I cannot believe this is happening , I put my faith into this staff many times and it always finds a way to fail me!" yelled Ripto who was anger that he lost the battle.

"Silly Ripto , don't you know that dinosaurs and magic don't get along" said Spyro.

"Just like the Keyblade and the Heartless don't get along either" said Sora.

"You may think that you beaten me but it will not go down alone!" yelled Ripto as he then slammed the end of his staff down onto the floor then suddenly there was a strange noise until the floor under his feet gave way and made him fall through the floor.

Sora and his friends then ran over to the hole in the floor in which had to have been weaken when Ripto was slammed his staff into the ground when he was in monster form as they watched him fall into the pool of lava that was down below the room they were all in as he then yelled out "I may have failed to destroy you but the powers of the great one should have no problems!".

"Do you think he could survive a fall like that?" asked Donald.

Then just then a powerful jet of lava blasted up through the hole in the floor in which everyone quickly backed away from it until the lava stopped just as fast as it appeared in which Sora followed by saying "Judging by what we just saw then I think the answer would be a big no".

Just suddenly something shot out of the hole at full force then crashed right onto the floor behind the heroes so they looked to see what it was and to their shock it appeared to be the jewel that was on the top of Ripto's staff.

"I guess we won ourselves a prize for beating that silly lizard?" said Spyro as looked at the jewel.

Then the whole room because to shake like crazy until they relized that the place was coming down so Spyro quickly gulped the jewel with his mouth as they ran to escape before they were crashed by falling rocks and as the pieces of the floor began to fall under their feet but they managed to get out of there just as the whole place began to cumble into the ground.

That night in the Dragon Realms Castle , there was a huge party to celebrate the young heroes victory of defeating their enemy along with his monsters and also celebrate the Year of the Dragon festival at the same time.

"This is some party going on here" said Goofy as he looked at all the big balloons and all the flashing lights around him and the gang of friends.

"Your right on that saying little Goofy dude , when the dragons throw a party then they really throw a massive party" said Hunter.

"It's not everyday that you get to celebrate the victory of defeating your enemy in battle and the Year of the Dragon in one day" said Spyro.

"And that it's great to see that your little friend is back to his old playful self again" said Bianca.

"Yeah and we also learned that he can be a real party animal at times" said Sora as he looked to see the little Pokemon dancing to the music.

"May I have this dance?" asked Hunter as he asked Bianca to dance with him.

"By all means yes" answered Bianca as she and Hunter ran off to go dancing.

Then suddenly Sparx flew up to Spyro in a hurry like he was trying to tell him something so Sora then asked "Is something wrong with Sparx?''.

"He says that he needs us to come to the treasure room fast , something weird is going on" said Spyro.

"I'm going with Spyro and Sparx for a moment so can you guys keep a eye on Pikachu" asked Sora as he looked at both Donald and Goofy.

"Sure thing" said Goofy.

"But don't be too long" said Donald.

"I'll try not to be too long!" yelled Sora.

Sora followed Spyro and Sparx into the the center of the Dragon's Castle until they got to a very large door in which it readed Treasure Room as they began to open the door in which Sora couldn't believe how much treasure was within his large room as they then could see that the dragon statue in the center of the room was glowing so they quickly ran up to see what was going on with it.

"Is this what Sparx was trying to tell us?" asked Sora.

Sparx then began to talk really fast in which Sora just couldn't make out a word the little dragonfly was saying until Spyro turned to face Sora then followed by saying "He says that he brought that gem that we got from Ripto's Staff to put among the rest of the treasure then it began to float up to the top of the statue's head and now it's doing this".

"Now I understand" said Sora.

"Understand what?" asked Spyro.

"Can you guys stand back for a moment" asked Sora as he then got his Keyblade out.

"Sure but what are you going to do?" asked Spyro as he and Sparx backed away to give Sora some room.

"Just watch" answered Spyro.

Sora then threw his Keyblade into the air then gulped it with his tail as he then pointed it to the statue as a beam of light shot out of it and then there in the center of the dragon statue's chest appeared a keyhole as they then heared a loud noise like something was locking as the keyhole along with the glowing light from the statue disappeared.

"How did you know that would happen?" asked Spyro as he and Sparx walked up to rejoin with Sora.

"Because that gem is no ordiniary gem , it's really one of the Rainbow Emerald that I have been looking for" said Sora.

"A Rainbow Emerald?" asked Spyro as both he and Sparx were confused.

"I remembered hearing Ripto say after we beat him that he has always been having trouble with his staff so it hit me as I then knew that it had to be because of that jewel on his staff which was really a Rainbow Emerald because it's powers only work for the forces of light and not the forces of darkness and what we just saw was a good thing because with it's powers it revealed the keyhole to this world so after using my Keyblade I locked it so that the nobody else can ever use the Heartless for their evil ways again" explained Sora as he maded his Keyblade disappear.

"That's great to hear and for helping us with our Ripto problem , you can keep that gem of Ripto's that you call a Rainbow Emerald as a token of our thanks" said Spyro as he then looked to Sparx who flew up to the top of the statue to get the Red Rainbow Emerald then gave it to Sora.

"Thanks alot" said Sora as he was happy to get the Emerald as he picked it up with his tail.

"Now that those Heartless can't attack my kind anymore , we can really party down now" said Spyro.

"Party down dragon style you mean" said Sora then everyone began to exit out the door to go back outside to join their friends to really celebrate.

Meanwhile back in the world of Crystal Towers , Mia remained to be sitting in her throne in the center of the room until she noticed her little spy entering into the room.

"Anything new to report back from the Dragon Realms world?" asked Mia.

"There is something that I need to report but I'm afraid your not going to like it" said Meowth who was scared to tell his master the truth.

"Let me guess , it was that boy and his friends again?" asked Mia.

"Ripto said he would deal with them for you but when I went back a few minutes later I saw that his volcano hideout was destroyed so I knew that he had to been beaten by that kid" said Meowth.

Mia remained slient for a moment then she looked into the eyes of her little spy then said "This boy is really starting to cause problems for us".

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: The Heroes of Veldin

Kingdom Hearts: Jounrey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 6: The Heroes of Veldin

After finishing up the party with Spyro and his friends , Sora and his crew retured to their normal forms as they were being beamed up to their ship so they could start to the next world on their journey.

"So how did you like being a dragon Sora?" asked Goofy.

"It was fun and all but I'm sure glad to be back to normal again" said Sora as he put the Red Emerald that Spyro gave him into the special vault with the other two that were found.

"Why's that?" asked Goofy.

"Because I'm not so great at walking on four feet then I am on two" answered Sora then laughed.

"But you did alot better walking on all fours this time around then our trip to the Pride Lands not too long ago" said Donald.

"You got a point there Donald" said Goofy as he agreed with his friend.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat tired" said Sora as he landed into his chair from exhaustion.

"Maybe it's because of all those parties our new friends had to celebrate our victory over the Heartless" said Goofy.

"Or it could be because we have slept at all since we left Haven City back awhile ago" said Donald.

"Could be that too" said Goofy.

"I'm going to have a rest in this chair for a little bit" said Sora as he tryed to get ready to have a nap.

"Won't you feel uncomfortable in that thing?" asked Goofy.

"No problem , I'll just push this button to let the chair move back so I get relax better" said Sora as he was ready to push the button that he saw on the side of his chair.

"DON'T HIT THAT BUTTON!!!" yelled Donald in a panic but before he could get the words out of his mouth , the top of the ship's roof began to open up then without warning the chair shot out a massive seatbeat that trapped the young boy into the seat then the chair began to blasted off into the air through the hole with Sora still on it into space as the hole then began to close up again like nothing happened.

What did he just do!!!" yelled Goofy as he quickly got out of his chair to run over to the window.

"I tryed to tell those acorn heads that the rejection seat was a bad idea but they wouldn't listen" said Donald in a mad voice to himself.

"So does this mean that Sora is going to be lost in space forever?" asked Goofy who was worried where his friend was.

"Now I know that the stupid rejection seat thing may have it's bad moments but there is a good feature that it comes with" said Donald as he began to push buttons on the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" asked Goofy.

"Chip explained that the rejection seat once someone has pushed the button on the side it will traps whoever is in it then once it's outside the ship , it was programed to travel to the closet planet in the area to crash" explained Donald.

"Looks like it's heading to that world up ahead so hurry with the driving" said Goofy as he watched the chair head right to the world up ahead.

"We can't land there yet because we don't know what could be there on that world you fool , we gotta check the book King Mickey gave us first" said Donald.

"There's no time for that!!!" yelled Goofy as he ran over to where Donald then pushed him out of the driver's set as he was taking over the wheel.

"What do you think your doing!!" yelled Donald in a anger voice.

"Hold on Sora , we're coming to save ya!!!!" yelled Goofy as he began to fly the Gummi Ship right to the world where Sora was heading too as quickly as he could.

Moments later down on the planet there was a building that looked like a airplane hanger which inside there was a strange animal like creature known as a Lombax was walking outside over to where there were two big lazy boy like chairs which in one of them there was a small robot relaxing so the Lombax sat down in the empty chair right next to his little friend as they both began to relax as the sun's rays beamed down on them.

"Now this is what I call relaxation" said the Lombax as he began to strench out in his chair.

"I agree with your last stagement " answered the small robot.

"It's a little too relaxing" said the Lombax as he rounded his eyes from side to side like he was expecting something to happen.

"Do you mean that you are too relaxed or you haven't been able to blow anything up since this morning?" asked the little robot.

"I would have to go with the blowing up part but on the other hand neither you or I never had a break to chill out since those monsters started appearing in the city lately" said the Lombax.

"Indeed you are right on that point" said the little robot then with that both friends began to relax in their big chairs but just then the little robot opened his eyes as he began to turn it's metal head from side to side almost like it was looking for something then followed by saying "That's strange?".

"What's up?" asked the Lombax as he listened to what his metal friend had to say.

"I'm hearing a noise but I can't pin point what is it or where it's coming from" explained the little robot.

"Maybe it's your imagination" said the Lombax as he tryed to get back to relaxing.

"Robots don't have a program called imagination" answered the little robot.

"How the heck I'm I suppose to know , it's not like the answer's going to fall right out of the sky!" yelled the Lombax as he quickly looked over to the robot but just as he got those words right out of his mouth , he then also began to hear a weird noise that he guessed was the same noise that the little robot was talking about until his eyes noticed something from above his head coming down.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" asked the little robot.

"I'll say it is , run or it and FAST!!!" yelled the Lombax as he and his metal friend both jumped right out of the chairs they were sitting in just in the nick of time as the strange object crashed into the ground then followed with a big cloud of sand and dirt that kicked up into the air.

Little did the Lombax and the little robot known that the strange falling object was really Sora who after a few minutes after being blasted out of the Gummi Ship in his weirdo chair had finally crashed down on the planet just as the thing was programmed to do when dealing with enemies then Sora followed by saying "I gotta remember to tell those friends of mine to get that thing fixed before anyone else gets hurt".

"Freeze mister , make any sudden movement or your going to have to answer to my Blaster Gun!" yelled the Lombax as he tryed to see where the attacker was so he could attack quickly.

"Can I say something important for a moment?" asked the little robot.

"What do you want?" asked the Lombax.

"You don't have the Blaster Gun with you at this time" explained the little robot.

"Then if I don't have it here with me then what I'm I holding in my hands right now?" asked the Lombax in a very confused voice so within a few moments the cloud of sand began to clam down enough so that everyone could finally see each other as Sora was still sitting in his chair and the Lombax standing just a few feet away from quickly discovered that the thing he thought was his Blaster Gun was really his robot friend then followed by laughing to myself saying "I was wondering why my gun suddenly had legs but it's only you Clank".

"Clank , it that the name you gave your gun?" asked Sora as he was trying to be friendly so that the weird creature wouldn't try to hurt him.

"No , it's the name of my little robot buddy I'm currently holding in my hands right now" answered the Lombax.

"So is he dangerous?" asked Sora.

"To put it lightly , not really" answerered once more the Lombax.

"I will be if you don't put me back on the ground in the next few seconds" said the little robot known as Clank.

"Sorry" said the Lombax as he put Clank down onto the ground right in front of Sora.

"Thank you" said Clank as he was happy to be back on the ground.

"Cool , it can talk" said Sora as he was surprised to hear it talk perfectly.

"What were you expecting , a line of computer noises and flashing lights" answered the Lombax.

"I don't know , I never really seen one up close before" answered Sora.

"You'll get use to it after awhile , I know I have" said the Lombax.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Clank as he looked up at his Lombax friend.

"It's only a joke" said the Lombax.

"Now that we know that we're all friendly here and that I now know that I'm not going to be shot to death then I guess we should introduce oursleves" said Sora as he began to unbuckle the seatbeat of his chair so he could get up from his chair and back onto his feet.

"Sounds good enough to me , you alright know my name which is Clank" said Clank.

"Name's Ratchet , I'm a Lombax" said the Lombax now known as Ratchet as he put his hand out to shake hands.

"I'm Sora" said Sora as he too put his hand out to shake Ratchet's hand as a friendly hello to each other.

"So where did you come from Sora?" asked Clank.

"It's actually a funny story but I accidently hit the rejection button on my chair that blasted me right out of the space ship I was in and now I'm here" explained Sora then maded a little laugh with a smile on his face.

"Does your crew know what happened?" asked Clank.

"They should because they were in the same room with me when it happened" answered Sora.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here to rescue you?" asked Ratchet.

"Hopfully not too long if it's Donald driving but if Goofy gets a hold of the wheel then we'll have to run for it before he crashes the whole ship" said Sora.

Then Clank began to hear a loud zooming like noise coming from the sky so he quickly looked up to see a massive space ship coming down at full speed so he followed by asking "By any chance would that be your ship?".

"That's the one" answered Sora.

"Is it suppose to be moving at that speed when it's getting ready to land?" asked Ratchet.

"Not really" explained Sora.

"And to make matters worst it's coming right to us!" yelled Clank.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" yelled Ratchet then everyone quickly jumped aside from where they were all standing right as the Gummi Ship flew right in between them as it began to crash into the ground as it was trying to stop fast enough before it crashed into the rock wall just ahead of it but within inches before it could hit the shape rocks , the ship came to a complete stop and then there was slients in the air.

"Did we survive?" asked Ratchet.

"I think we did" said Sora as he was surprised to have live through something that could have almost killed him.

"That was so cool!!" yelled Ratchet in a very excited voice.

"Now do you see what I have to deal with most of the time" said Clank as he got up onto his feet again.

"It could be worst" said Sora.

"How may I ask could it be any worst?" asked Clank.

"We could all be pushing up daisies by now" answered Sora.

"So very true" said Clank as he agreed with Sora's statement.

Just then the side door of the Gummi Ship began to open up as Goofy was getting ready to run out to start his search for Sora yelling "We're coming to save you buddy!" but he didn't wait long enough for the stairs to come down so he fall right out the door and right onto the ground below.

"As soon as we get back home I'm going to tell the King of your actions!" yelled Donald as he began to walk down the stairs along with Pikachu by his side.

"I'm sure that King Mickey will understand once we explain what happened" said Goofy as he tryed to get up from his fall.

"Maybe but for the rest of this mission you are to keep your hands off the driver's wheel , alright?" said Donald but when he checked to see if Goofy was still listening , he saw that the royal knight was running away then decided to run after him to make sure he understood what he said.

Sora along with his new friends slowly began to get back onto their feet until they began to notice a strange looking figure starting to come to them calling out "SORA!!!" in which both Ratchet and Clank didn't know who the heck it was until Sora then had a feeling of who it was as he yelled out "I'M OVER HERE!!!"

"Who know that fellow?" asked Clank.

"Yeah , he's a friend of mine and I think he was the one that was flying the ship when it crashed" answered Sora.

"He must be pretty skilled" said Ratchet.

"No , he's just goofy" answered Sora then without having time to react , Goofy ran right into Sora in which caused both of them to fall right to the ground.

"Are you alright Sora , are you hurt?" asked Goofy as he continued to sqeeze the life out of Sora.

"Just from you hugging me to death!" yelled Sora as he was trying to break himself free from Goofy.

"Goofy , get off of Sora right now!!!" yelled Donald as he finally was able to catch up then began trying to pull Goofy off Sora until he was finally able to but when he did , Goofy fell backwards right onto of Donald in the process.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMMY!!!!!" yelled Donald who was really anger at Goofy for landed on him.

Sora then began to sit up again as Pikachu jumped into his arms as he was happy to see that Sora was fine from his little adventure on the rocket chair as Sora then followed by saying "Hello there Pikachu".

"Are all this guys from your crew?" asked Ratchet.

"These guys are more then my crew , they are my friends" answered Sora as he got up from the ground holding Pikachu in his hands.

"Interesting group of friends if I say so myself" said Clank.

"Thanks , I think" said Sora as he was not sure of what Clank just said.

"Who are those guys your talking to Sora?" asked Goofy as he got up from being on top of Donald in which after a moment Donald followed by saying "Yeah , who are they?".

"This is Ratchet and Clank , I almost accidently landed on them with that rocket chair" answered Sora as he introuduced the Lombax and the robot to his friends.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Donald as he got up onto his feet.

"If we weren't then wouldn't you be toasted by now?" asked Ratchet.

"Don't mind him , that's just his way of saying yes" said Clank.

"I'm Donald Duck" said Donald as he introudced himself.

"Name's Goofy and the little guy in Sora's hands is Pikachu" said Goofy as he introduced himself along with Pikachu.

"Please to meet you friends of Sora" said Clank as he put his hand out to shake Donald's hand.

"A friend of his is a friend of ours" said Ratchet as he too put his hands out to shake Goofy's hands.

"I guess we're all going to be pretty good friends now , don't you think so Pikachu?" said Sora as Pikachu also agreed with Sora.

Moments later Sora and his pals were invited in by their new friends into Ratchet little workship to talk for a little bit to each other in order to get to know one another.

"Does anyone care to have a nanotech sofa drink?!" yelled Ratchet as he was getting some out to drink.

"We already ate before we got here" said Goofy.

"Yeah , but thanks anyway" said Donald.

"I'll give it a try" said Sora.

"Are you sure about that Sora?'' whispered Goofy.

"We don't know what that stuff really is" whispered Donald

" It maybe good and beside it would be rude to say no , that's what my mom always said to me" said Sora.

"I'll have a can of robot oil if you don't mind" said Clank.

"You got it" said Ratchet as he got a can of robot oil from the fridge along with the Nanotech sofa drinks then began to walk over with the goods.

"Thanks" said Sora as Ratchet handed him the can of Nanotech in which Sora opened up then toke a quick drink to see how it was as both Donald and Goofy waited to hear what Sora would say about it in which was followed by him saying "It's pretty good".

"Glad to hear that , your welcome to have another if you like" said Ratchet as he handed Clank the can of robot oil to drink.

"This one will do for me but thanks anyway" said Sora.

"We're sorry that we couldn't give you guys better seats to sit other then those boxes but our lazy boy chairs were totally destroyed when Sora crashed us during our relax time" said Ratchet as he sat down on a wooden box next to Donald.

"I'm really sorry about that" said Sora as Pikachu was trying to get a hold of Sora's can of Nanotech to drink.

"Don't worry too much about that , we were in the market for some new ones anyway" said Ratchet.

"That is if we can get enough bots to pay for new ones" said Clank.

"We'll manage" answered Ratchet as he trying to act cool.

As everyone began to talk to each other , Goofy got up for a moment to look around until he noticed a poster on the wall so he decided to ask "Who's this guy on the poster?".

"That would be Captain Qwark , he is what you would call a superhero" said Ratchet.

"Don't you mean wash up superhero?" asked Clank.

"Right , the big wash up" said Ratchet as he corrected what he said.

"Why do you say he's a wash up?" asked Donald.

"He was a famous superhero back in the days that everyone could always count on but soon after he started to lost his fans then Clank and I started to come into the ring of heroes so he tryed to get rid of us so we wouldn't get in his way to becoming famous again" explained Ratchet.

"But we showed him when we defeated him in a jet fight battle to the finish" said Clank.

"Soon after he started to say stuff that he said was created by the Gadgetron company in which one of them was the Personal Hygienator" explained Ratchet some more.

"What was so bad about that gadget?" asked Sora.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know" said Ratchet.

"Let's just say that it caused irritation in sensitive body areas" said Clank.

"He was then arrested for selling that item then ordered to pay the six billions bots but since he couldn't pay for it he decided to run away but he was captured two days later then was placed into custody to await trail but the next day it was discovered that he escaped" said Ratchet.

"How did he escape if he was in jail?" asked Goofy as he was confused on how Captain Qwark escaped.

"They believe that he flushed himself down the toilet" answered Clank.

"That must have been a pretty big toilet to fit someone his size into" said Goofy.

"So what happened to him after that?" asked Donald.

"Nobody reallys knows , he hasn't been seen or heared of him in months so many believe that he's dead while others believe that he is still out there hiding from his embrassing past somewhere" said Clank.

"I would hide also if I was too embrassed to show my face to the public every again" said Sora as Pikachu had finally gotten a hold of Sora's can of Nanotech then began to drink it.

"But now with Captain Qwark suddenly gone , Clank and I have taking over the role of heroes as we have been being called in to save the day when those strange monsters started to appear" explained Ratchet.

"Wait a minute , by any chance do these monsters attack people then steal their hearts?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but how do you know about that?" answered Ratchet as he was interested in knowing how Sora knew so much about the monsters he and Clank had been fighting against.

"My friends and I have done many battles against those things throughout our travels , they are called Heartless because they are beings that like to feed off the darkness within people hearts" explained Sora.

"I'm sure glad that I don't have a heart built into me" said Clank.

"They to destroy things even if you don't have a heart" said Donald.

"That's not fair" said Clank as he was not pleased with what he heared.

"We have been fighting those things for some time now but everytime we think that we gotten rid of them they seem to always come back in larger numbers" said Ratchet.

"They must really like you if they keep coming back" said Goofy.

"I don't think that's a good thing if they keep coming back" whispered Donald into Goofy's ear.

Just then everyone began to hear a strange beeping sound in which Sora and his pals didn't know if it was warning alarm or what as Clank said "That sounds like there is a message coming in" just as the Lombax then jumped into his jet fighter like space ship to check it out.

"Come in Ratchet , can you hear me?" asked the voice on the screen.

"I can hear you loud and clear , may I ask who is calling?" asked Ratchet.

"Who do you think it is?" asked the voice as the picture finally came in to show a girl that looked like female Lombax on the other end.

"ANGELA!!" yelled Ratchet as in was surprised to see her on the screen.

"Who's Angela?" asked Donald.

"She's a lady friend of ours who has been trying to help us get rid of the Heartless from the city" explained Clank.

"Sounds more like Ratchet having a girlfriend if you ask me" said Sora to himself.

"Where are you calling from?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm transmitted from inside Megacorp , since you and Clank already know that I used to be a employee here I used my entry card to get inside to see if I find something that could help you out at stopping those monsters before anyone else gets hurt" said the female Lombax known as Angela.

"That's great that you went to all that trouble to help but I hate to tell you but we found this guy who says that he and his friends have battled this kind of enemy before and may know a way to stop them" said Ratchet.

"That's great to hear , I'll try to make it back so we can come up with a plan of attack that is if those things don't......" said Angela the screen suddenly went black meaning it lost connection.

"ANGELA , COME IN ANGELA , CAN YOU READ ME?!!!" yelled Ratchet as he was trying to get back the connection to see if Angela was alright but it was no good.

"What happened Ratchet?" asked Sora as he got up from his sit.

"The connections gone dead for some reason , I can't seem to get back in contract with her" said Ratchet as he was trying to get Angela back on the screen but it was no good.

"Sounds like she's in trouble" said Donald.

"I think your right , I hope those monsters didn't get to her" said Ratchet as he was worried for Angela's safety as he was getting out of the jet.

"We must get to the Megacorp company in order to find out what's happened" said Clank.

"What's Megacorp?" asked Goofy.

"It's a new company that toke over soon after Gadgetron went out of business thanks to Captain Qwark"

answered Clank.

"Come to think of it , ever since that company appeared that was just around the time those monsters started to appear" said Ratchet.

"There's no time to figure that out right now , Clank and I have got to get to Megacorp to save Angela and really fast" said Ratchet as he was ready for action.

"We're going with you" said Sora.

"It could be dangerous in there so maybe you guys should stay here where it's safe" said Ratchet.

"Have you forgotten already , we battled against the Heartless many times in the past and besides we know how to stop them for good in which don't you think could really be useful to know?" asked Sora.

"He does have a point Ratchet , they do seem to know about these Heartless things alot better then you or I" whispered Clank into Ratchet's ears.

"Alright then , since there isn't enough room for all of us in the jet fighter we'll have to take the Hoverbikes that I have been working on so you guys go help Clank gets them ready" said Ratchet also like he was like a sargeant giving overs to the soilders.

"What about you Ratchet?" asked Goofy.

"Don't worry I'll be right back , I just need to go get some of my weapons in case we really need some fire power out there along with my battle suit" said Ratchet as he then ran off to get his stuff.

"You heared what he said , let's get those bikes ready" said Sora as everyone then began to run off to go do what they were asked to do.

Meanwhile within the massive walls of the Megacorp company , Angela was being held captured by two Heartless in which were in the form of robots with guns for arms and a small wheel for legs as Meowth was holding within his paws the little device that she was using to call Ratchet with.

"Trying to call for some of your little buddies to come help? , think again lady" said Meowth as he dropped the little device onto the ground then with his foot he stepped on it in which broke it.

"I know this place had a terrible secret to hide when I used to work here but never in my dreams did I think that it was going to be this bad" said Angela as she was trying to break free from the Heartless as they then pointed their gun like arms at her to keep her still.

"I be careful if I were you of what you say around me or I'll order those Heartless buddies of mine to take care of you for good" said Meowth.

"You think destroying me will help keep me quiet , I already got my message out to my friends just in time before you jumped me as they are probably right at this very minute racing over to save me" said Angela.

"Who cares" said Meowth.

"And did I mention that he's got someone that knows how to stop your little Heartless friends here?" asked Angela in which this quickly got Meowth's attention.

"This is not good , she must be talking about the kid and his friends who possess the Keyblade" said Meowth to himself.

"What's the matter furball , cat got your tongue?" asked Angela as she laughed at Meowth.

"I had about enough of your mouth , take her away until the boss can figure out what to do with her!" yelled Meowth as he was getting angry with Angela as he then ordered the two Heartless to remove her from his eyes in which they began to drag her away.

Within a few minutes after getting the call , the group of heroes in which Donald , Goofy and Pikachu were riding on one of the Hoverbikes behind Sora who was on the one with both Ratchet and Clank as they quickly raced into the nearby city as they maded their way to their destination.

"How you holding up back there Sora?!" yelled Ratchet as he was driving.

"Just fine and I have to say that this thing can really move fast!" yelled Sora as he was trying to hold on for his life.

"You should check on your friends just to make sure they are still following" said Clank.

Sora quickly turned his head around just long enough to see how his pals were doing then answered by saying "I think they're doing alright".

Just then Ratchet's ears began to move around for a second almost like he was listening for something so Clank then asked "Is there a problem?".

"They're coming" answered Ratchet.

"Who's coming?" asked Sora as he was wondering who on earth Ratchet was talking about until out of nowhere a small group of robot like birds began to fly right next to the bikes as the young heroes were being attacked as they continued to ride in which Clank followed by answering Sora's question by saying "Does that answer your question?".

"It's the Heartless , watch out!!!" yelled Donald as he was trying to keep this hands on the wheel at the same time as he was trying to get the metal birdbrains away.

"We're going to crash for sure if they keep flying in on us like this!" yelled Goofy as he put up his shield as the robotic flying Heartless began to attack them.

Sora then knew what he had to do when he started to climb up onto his feet as he was now standing right up on the sit of the fast moving Hoverbike in which Ratchet then quickly yelled out in surprise "What are you doing?!".

"I'll try to keep these guys off our backs while you continue to get us to Megacorp as fast as you can" said Sora as he then maded his trusty Keyblade appear in his hands to do a little work on the Heartless.

"Clank , hold on to Sora's legs so he won't fall off" said Ratchet to Clank as he was strapped to the Lombax's back.

"Got it" said Clank as he extended his robotic arms out to hold Sora's legs in place.

"Pikachu , try to help me by use some of your electric attacks to keep them away from us long enough also!" yelled Sora to Pikachu in which the little Pokemon heared Sora's call as he jumped onto the front of the hoverbike then began to blast volts of lightning from it's little body while Sora swinged with all his might with the Keyblade as they attacked the Heartless that continued to attack them in larger numbers.

"It's no good , there are too many of them!" yelled Goofy.

"We got to get rid of these things somehow!" yelled Sora as he agreed with Goofy but just didn't know what to do.

"I got a idea that may just work so hold on!" yelled Ratchet as he began to drive alot faster in which caused Donald to also more faster too as the Heartless began to fly right after then at dead neck speeds until up ahead of them there was a large water fountain.

"So what's your plan?" asked Sora.

"When we get up to that fountain , tell your pals to go left while we go right!" yelled Ratchet.

"What good is that?!" yelled Sora as he was confused at what Ratchet was saying.

"Just trust him , he knows what he's doing!" yelled Clank as a answer to what Sora just asked.

"Donald , move your bike to the left side when we get to the fountain!" yelled Sora as Clank continued to hold onto Sora's legs.

"Right!" yelled Donald as he gave Sora a thumbs up meaning that he understood what to do.

The hovebikes began to get ever so close to the fountain while at the same time the Heartless were getting closer to the group until Ratchet yelled out at the top of his lung "NOW!!!!" in which Ratchet drove his bike to the right side of the fountain while Donald drove his to the left side in which doing so cause the Heartless to split up into two groups as each followed the bikes until the two hoverbikes met side by side in front of the fountain in which caused both groups of Heartless to crash right into one another followed by a huge explosion as the heroes drove off ahead.

"Take that you metal birdbrains!" yelled Ratchet as he was happy to know that that his plan worked.

"Good going you guys , you really showed those Heartless" said Goofy.

"All in a days work my friends now let's put this bikes into full speed so we can to Megacorp headquarters before any more of those Heartless start to appear" said Ratchet as the heroes put their hoverbikes into full speed as they moved faster down the empty streets.

Within a few minutes they finally arrived at the entrance to the Megacorp company hearquarters in which Sora , Donald , Goofy and Pikachu couldn't believe how big it was.

"So this is what Megacorp looks like from outside" said Goofy as he looked up at all big it was.

"It's huge" said Donald as he couldn't believe his eyes at the size of it also.

"May I remind you that we don't have time to stand around looking" said Clank as he was trying to get Donald and Goofy to stop looking at the building.

"Clank is right , we gotta get inside so we can save Angela" said Ratchet.

"Let's go save for" said Sora as he began to walk forward then suddenly Ratchet put out his hand then said "Hold it".

"What is it?" asked Goofy.

"This place is probably going to probably have alot of Heartless inside if this place is the base of where they are coming from so let's make sure that your weapons are ready before we start kicking butt" said Ratchet as he got out his wrench.

"We're born ready" said Sora as he friends were ready to go kick some more Heartless butt.

"Then let's go do what we came here to do" said Ratchet.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone as they then began to run to the entrance of the building in which was being guided by a few robot type Heartless in which they started to fire their gun like arms at the heroes as they got closer in which didn't really help as they quickly destroyed the Heartless then maked their way into the opened door of the company.

"Clank , can you detect any other life forms within this place other then ours?" asked Ratchet to Clank as the little robot was still strapped to the Lombax's back.

"From what I can find within the online map of this building that I have downloaded before we got here , I'm detecting life forms within the genetics division" answered Clank.

"But where is that , there's gotta be a hundred or more rooms in this place?" asked Goofy as he started to look around with his head.

"Follow us you guys ,we know where that is from here!" said Clank then everyone began to run down the long hallways of the company buildiing until they finally got to where they needed to be.

"This is it everyone , the door to the genetics division room" said Ratchet.

"How can you tell?" asked Donald.

"There is a sign above the door saying that it is" answered Clank as he pointed to the sign

"I hope we're not too late to save your girlfriend" said Goofy as everyone began to walk into the large room that looked like lab that a evil scientist would use.

"She's not my girlfriend , she's....." explained Ratchet as they he then noticed poor Angela was inside one of the metal cages that were used to keep the monsters that the company captured to experiment on as Clank finished Ratchet's sentence by saying "locked up like a wild animal".

"Angela , are you alright!" yelled Ratchet as he along with everyone else ran to the cage see was in.

"It's about time you got here , do you know how long I have been stuck in this stupid cage" said Angela as she was trying to break out.

"Sorry we toke so long but we kinda ran into some trouble along the way here" said Clank.

"Enough with the small talk and just get me out of this stupid cage" said Angela.

"There seems to be a lock on this but we don't have the key for it" said Ratchet as he looked over the massive sized lock that was put on the cage down to keep Angela inside.

"I got it" said Sora as he then pointed his Keyblade right at the lock as it then released a small beam of light the lock as it caused the lock itself to fall right off the door in which freed Angela.

"Thanks , my legs were starting to fall asleep from being in there for so long" said Angela as both Donald and Goofy helped her onto her feet.

"Glad that I could be some help in any way" said Sora.

"Is this the guy you we're talking about before we lost the connection?" asked Angela as she looked at Sora.

"Indeed he is , this is Sora and the other two that helped you up are his friends Donald and Goofy" said Clank as he introduced Sora and his pals to Angela.

"And don't forget about Pikachu too" said Goofy as he lefted Pikachu up with his hands for everyone to see.

"It's nice to meet you all but now isn't the time to get to know one another so listen carefully , we have to get out of here right away before they find out that you guys are here" said Angela.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Goofy.

Then suddenly before Angela could give the answer to what Goofy just asked , a large group of robot Heartless quickly appeared all around the heroes in which there was nowhere for them to race to escape as Clank said "This cannot be a good sign".

"I just love it when a plan comes together" said another voice.

"Yeah but I still can't believe your plan worked in making that woman play the role of damsel in distress just in order to trick those guys into coming here right into a trap" said another voice.

"Mr. Fizzwidgett!" yelled Ratchet and Clank as they were shocked to see Mr. Fizzwidget appear as Angela then followed by saying "And the furball that captured me in the first place " as she notcied Meowth right next to the old man coming in.

"Who is this guy?" asked Sora.

"Mr. Fizzwidget is the president of the Megacorp company but why would he want to set up a trap?" explained Clank as he was puzzled.

"I still can't believe you haven't figure it out yet that I'm not the real Mr. Fizzwidget" said the man in which everyone believed was the so called president of the massive Megacorp company began to put his hand onto the back of his head as everyone began to hear a weird sound like something like a zipper from a coat as to everyone's eyes it was revealed that it was just a costume as it was really Captain Qwark in disguise as he began to make a evil type laugh.

"Isn't that guy the one on the poster?" asked Goofy as he remembered seeing the guy's face on the poster that was on the wall back at Ratchet and Clank's place.

"It's Captain Qwark" said Donald as he remembered the name of the guy.

"It is I , Captain Qwark also better known as the greatest superhero to have ever lived!" yelled Captain Qwark.

"Oh really , then would you care to explain the events of what happened with that Personal Hygienator" said Sora as he was trying to mess with Captain Qwark's mind just for fun.

"Nice try kid but I'm not falling for that trick" said Captain Qwark.

"Rats" said Sora as he was dissappointed in not being able to trick Captain Qwark.

"What are you up to this time Qwark?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm so glad that you asked so I'll be so kind to tell you.

As you may remember that because of you two I was no longer the big famous superhero that everyone could count on when they needed help so after escaping from prison I ran into this little cat friend of mine who kindly maded a deal with me in which if I joined forces with the Heartless then I could use them to destroy my enemies in the process then once Ratchet and clank were gone then I can save the day then taking over the world" explained Captain Qwark.

Just then Pikachu jumped right out of Goofy's hands as he got down onto the ground in front of everyone as sparks began to flash from the red cheeks on it's face as it was trying to protect it's friends.

"You got to be joking , that has got to be the dumbest plan that I ever heared in my life" said Sora as he couldn't believe at what he just heared.

"Then if you don't like that plan then maybe you'll like this one instead in which I try to deal with you all with my own two hands" said Captain Qwark.

"Is that all?" asked Ratchet as he was tissing to make Captain Qwark mad.

"Then how about this then , I fight against all of you and your little buddies with the Heartless all at the same time" said Captain Qwark.

"Boring" said both Ratchet and Clank as they both looked at each other then yawned just to really make Captain Qwark mad.

"Who ever wins will forever be known in as the Greatest Hero to ever live!" said Captain Qwark in which he knew that would get Ratchet's attention.

"Your on!!!" yelled everyone as they were ready to do battle.

"Pikachu , protect Angela while we deal with the fighting" said Donald as Pikachu nodded it's head in which it then ran to get in front of Angela so he can do what he was asked to do then within moments a big fight was started in the lab as Donald casted his magic spells and Goofy defended with his shield against the Heartless in order to keep them buy while both Sora and Ratchet attacked Captain Qwark in the hopes of proving themselves to be better heroes in which they did as the final blows from their weapons threw the once great hero right onto the floor on his back.

"I can't believe that I lost a battle to these...these....LOSERS!!!" yelled Captain Qwark as he was shocked that he lost the fight.

"We're the losers , you better re-think what your saying!" yelled Sora.

"Yeah , we aren't the one that just got his butt kicked!" yelled Ratchet.

"I had a feeling that this would happen so I put my most dangerous weapon aside just in case I really needed it which now I think this would be the best time to use it" said Captain Qwark as he quickly got back onto his feet as he then ran over to a large black tube in which when he slammed his fists onto the button just beside it , a small window began to open in the front to reveal to everyone a small little creature that looked like a blue furball with eyes and feet.

"That's it , that's the dangerous weapon that your planning on killing us with?" asked Ratchet as couldn't believe what he was seeing then continued by saying "or maybe your alot more stupid then you usually are in thinking that the Protopet is going to put up a fight" as he maded a insult to the stupid hero.

"That maybe true but with the help of this electro-gadget that I invented , I can control this little creature from being a cute little fuzzball to a fearsome killing machine of death" said Captain Qwark as he was holding in his hand a small device.

"You didn't invent that , you stole that from me when I was locked up!!" yelled Angela as she couldn't believe that Captain Qwark had her invention.

"Are you sure you know how to work that thing?" asked Meowth.

"Of course I do , allow me to demonstrate" said Captain Qwark as he then used the device on the Protopet in which caused it to change into a huge Protopet monster version of itself then within seconds it looked at Captain Qwark with a strange look in it's eyes almost like it hungry as this strange look really worried Meowth so he quickly got out just as the monster moved to Captain Qwark as he softly said "Mommy" in which to everyone horror it had eaten the once great superhero in one bite then began to make it's escape from the lab by crashed down the walls as it began to run outside as everyone then looked at Meowth as he then followed by saying "I'm leaving clean up duty to you guys cause I'm outta here!" then just like magic he disappeared off the scene.

"That can't be good" said Donald as everyone quickly ran over to the hole that it maded as it was starting to run away.

"Does that Helix-o-morph actually work?" asked Ratchet.

"It used to before that moron got his hands on it , I can probably fix it" said Angela.

"But didn't that monster eat it when it ate Qwark?" asked Goofy.

"Guess this would be the best time to use some of that extra fire power that I decided to bring with me" said Ratchet.

"What kind of fire power?" asked Donald.

"I bought some of my tops weapons in case we really needed them" said Ratchet.

"Are any of them powerful enough to take on that thing?" asked Goofy.

"Guess there's only one way to find out" said Sora.

"Come on guys , let's take that thing down" said Ratchet then with that everyone ran out to do battle with the monster that Captain Qwark had unleash on the young heroes as they began their attack on the monster as they tryed to keep away as it started to roll over them with it's battle and shooting out tiny versions of itself from it's mouth onto the battle fight so Sora , Donald and Goofy battled against the tiny Protopets while Ratchet kepted the monster busy by uses his special firepower of weapons from using the Bouncer to shot tiny bombs , throwing ninja like stars from his Chopper , shooting bullets with his Lancer , and finally uses his most powerful weapon of the group which was the R.Y.N.O as it shot out alot of missles at the monster and within a few minutes the monster was finally defeated at it crashed it body down hard onto the ground

"You did it!" yelled Angela as she was happy to see that everyone was able to defeat the mutate Protopet as she then walked over then gave each of the young warriors a kiss and at the same time everyone noticed a old man that looked like the Mr. Fizzwidget that Captain Qwark was dressed up as standing right beside her as everyone screamed as they were surprised in see him as Angela then followed by saying "It's okay because this is the real Fizzwidget , Qwark had him tied up in a supply closet all this time".

"Gentlemen , you have my most profound gratitude" said Mr. Fizzwidget.

"It was nothing sir , I'm just sorry we couldn't get the Helix-o-morph back" said Ratchet then just as he said those words a few weird sounds are heared from the stomach of the Mutant Protopet as it let out a big burp in which when it did coughed up Angela's gadget.

"That was lucky" said Goofy.

"What do you suppose is wrong with it?" asked Ratchet.

"I don't know , it could take months of research and...." explained Angela as she was trying to figure out what was wrong until Clank looked at the bottom of the device then answered by saying "The battery is in backwards".

"I guess Qwark wasn't the brightest star in the sky if he couldn't figure out how to put a battery in the right way" said Donald.

"Imbecilic to the very last" said Mr. Fizzwidget in which he didn't notice that the monster Protopet had gotten back onto his feet as it was ready to make Fizzwidget it's next meal until Angela quickly fixed her device then used it on the monster as it transformed it back to normal as it then landed right into the old man's hands as it began to rub itself against his face as Mr. Fizzwidget started to laugh then asked it to clam down as it was really happy to see him then without warning the little creature let out a little burp in which it coughted up something from it's mouth as to everyone's surprise was Captain Qwark but now because of the effects of the Helix-o-morph it caused Captain Qwark to shrunk to the size of a mouse in the process as he then noticed everyone looking down at him.

"I guess the Protopet doesn't like to eat washed up heroes" said Donald as he then picked up Captain Qwark by the foot as the little man was being lifted up from the ground

"Please , don't hurt me" said Captain Qwark as he was hoping that Donald wouldn't drop him then with that said everyone began to laugh.

About one hour later everyone was standing out at the front of the Megacorp company as it was the only place that they could really talk since the inside of the building was in really bad shape because of the events that happened.

"Young ones , the people of Veldin will forever be greatful to you for standing up to all those great dangers in which you faces in our time of need" said Mr. Fizzwidget.

"All in a days work sir , we're just doing what we think is right" said Ratchet.

"Let's just hope that Qwark has lived his lesson about not to mess around with stuff that he doesn't know anything about in the near future" said Clank.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore , I'll be keeping a very close eye on him from now on as he's going to be working for me as a test subject in my future experiments in order to help pay off all the damage that he caused" said Angela as she then showed them the little cage that she had put Captain Qwark inside to keep him a close eye on him he was sitting down as he softy said "I sure know the great one doesn't find out about this"

"As a reward for saving my company from a great disaster during my absents , I would like to present to both you boys my most greatest treasure that was giving to me when I was just a boy by my father" said Mr. Fizzwidget as he then pulled out of his pocket a small box in which he then opened it to reveal inside a Pink Emerald.

"It's beautiful" said Ratchet as he had never since a jewel as big and shiny like that in his whole life.

"I never since anything like it" said Clank as he agreed with Ratchet.

"It's all yours my boys , take good care of just as I did" said Mr. Fizzwidget as he handed the box the jewel was in into the Lombax's hands then just then the Pink Emerald began to suddenly glow as it then began to float right out of the box.

"Sir , is the Emerald suppose to do that?" asked Ratchet.

"That's strange , it's never done that before throughout the years that I had it" said Mr. Fizzwidget as he didn't understand what was going on with his treasured item as it then stopped when it got up to the giant sign of the company's logo of a giant M as it then revealed a strange hole almost like a keyhole in which Sora and his friends knew that Mr. Fizzwidget's treasure was really another one of the legardary Rainbow Emeralds they were looking for so without a word Sora knew what he had to do as he pointed his Keyblade up into the air as it then shot out a small beam of light right into the keyhole above as they then all heared a loud locking sound as the keyhole then disappeared from everyone's view at the same time the Emerald began to float back down right into the box it was sitting in just moments before.

"What did you do Sora?" asked Clank.

"That Emerald is a special item known as a Rainbow Emerald which it was showing me where the keyhole to this world that those Heartless monsters that Qwark was using were coming from so now that I used my Keyblade , we can now make sure that nobody else can ever use them again for evil" explained Sora.

Both Ratchet and Clank then looked at the Pink Emerald as they then followed by looking at each other as if they both knew inside their minds what they needed to do next as Ratchet said "Clank , are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so" said Clank.

"Sora , you and your friends have really helped both Clank and I out there on the battlefield and also helped us save our home too so maybe you should get this Emerald alot more then we do" said Ratchet as he presented the Pink Emerald to Sora.

"Are you really sure you want to give it to us?" asked Sora.

"If it weren't for your skills with that key shaped weapon then none of us would be standing here today so take it as gift from both of us" said Ratchet as he handed the Pink Emerald to Sora.

"And besides , you seem to know alot about it better then we do" said Clank.

"Thank you" said Sora as he was happy to get the Pink Emerald handed to him by Ratchet.

"And to make this known as a job well done that if there is anything that you wish to have then you just name it" said Mr. Fizzwidget.

"How about giving these guys two brand new lazyboy chairs to sit around back home in" said Sora.

"You got a deal there my boy , I'll be sure to have my best men deliver to your home the best chairs that money can by tomorrow afternoon" said Mr. Fizzwidget.

"How did you know?" asked Ratchet as he looked at Sora.

"You said that you were in the market to get some new ones back at your places awhile ago so this is the best way that Donald , Goofy , Pikachu and I can thank you for giving us the Emerald" said Sora.

"Let's go back to our place and celebrate for a job well done at saving the world" said Clank.

"Sounds cool to me" said Ratchet as he agreed.

"Do you want to come with us Angela?" asked Sora.

"I wish I could but I need to stay here for a bit so I help out with the clean up that was done here when Qwark toke over" said Angela.

"It shouldn't take too long to make this place look all brand new again" said Mr. Fizzwidget.

"Ok , it was nice meeting you then" said Sora as he and everyone then began to walk to where the Hoverbikes were parked then began to drive away as both Angela and Mr. Fizzwidget waved good-bye.

As the small group drove the , Sora couldn't help but think to himself about the weird cat character that was with Captain Qwark until it disappeared as he then followed by saying to himself "I wonder who that strange cat was?".

"Is something wrong?" asked Clank.

No , it's nothing" said Sora

"Hey Sora , by any chance could you tell me where I can get a key shaped weapon like yours from?!" yelled Ratchet.

"Trust me , you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Sora followed by a laugh as everyone continued to drive at full speed on the Hoverbikes back to Ratchet and Clank's home.

Meanwhile back at the world of Crystal Towers , Meowth was trying to explain to Mia the events the happened while he was with Captain Qwark in Veldin.

"So let me see if I got all this information right , just when everyone believed that they defeated Qwark he tryed to use a monster to deal with them but got eaten instead of them" said Mia.

"That's right Master Mia" said Meowth who was really nervous about telling his master.

"I knew that guy had no brains to begin with" said Mia.

"You mean to say that your not mad?" asked Meowth.

"Of course not , I had a feeling that he would try something stupid in the process when I gave him the power to use the Heartless but at least I know that I have many others that are still following my dream that are alot smarter then him" said Mia.

"Let's just hope that they do alot better then that Captain Qwark guy if any of the remaining members of your Dark Followers army ever came in contract with that kid with the Keyblade".

"They better or they're going to have to fear alot more then just that kid" said Mia as she moved her eyes until they were looking right straight into Meowth in which the look Mia was giving quickly maded Meowth really scared.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: Lunatea's Nightmare

Kingdom Hearts: Journey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

(In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit)

Chapter 7: Lunatea's Nightmare

Soon after Sora and his pals had their little victory party , Ratchet was kind enough to help fix up the damage that was done to the Gummi Ship from when Goofy crashed it when trying to come to Sora's rescue just hours before so with that the heroes said their good-byes to Ratchet and Clank and toke off into the skies to continue their mission.

"That was pretty good of Ratchet to help us repair our ship before we toke off" said Goofy as he was commenting on the work that the Lombax had did to the ship.

"He wouldn't have to if it wasn't for a certain someone that I won't mention names hadn't crash it into the ground in the first place" said Donald as he was driving and trying to keep himself from getting angry at Goofy's action.

"By any chance would that certain name be mine would it?" asked Goofy.

"What was your first guess?" asked Donald.

"Does it really matter who's fault it was , I was in danger so Goofy did what any friend would do and came to my rescue even though it cased alot of problems but we should be looking on the brightside that we saved another world and found some new friends that we're kind enough to help fix up the ship like brand new again" said Sora as he was placing the Pink Rainbow Emerald into the special vault with the other three that were kepted in then went back down into the floor under the chair.

"And don't forget that Clank was kind enough to put a warning label on the chair so that we wouldn't have to go through another problem like that again" said Goofy.

"I guess you have a point with that" said Donald.

"I don't know about you guys but now I'm back to where I started before this chair went crazy" said Sora as he sat down in the chair as Pikachu jumped onto him to take a nap soon after.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goofy.

"It's just that we saved not only three worlds but four in total now and I'm still tired" said Sora as he then followed with a yawn.

"Maybe we should take a break to get your strength back" said Goofy.

"We're on a mission so we don't have time to sit back to relax while the Heartless are out there causing trouble to everyone's lives" said Donald.

"That's alright but I think I'll just take a nap in this chair for a little bit" said Sora as he then started to take a little nap within the chair.

"Alright then , we'll wake you when we get to the next world" said Donald.

"Sounds good to me" said Sora as he and Pikachu began to go off to sleep.

"I kinda feel sorry for Sora" said Goofy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Donald.

"I mean that it must be pretty hard trying to being a normal kid and also at the same time be the one chosen by the Keyblade to fight against the Heartless" said Goofy.

"I understand what you are saying but at least when he puts his mind to something then he goes with it" said Donald.

"You got that right" said Goofy.

"Now get that book of King Mickey's and look up the next closet world to us" said Donald.

Goofy then grabbed the book with the information for each of the Forgotten Worlds that was given to them by King Mickey so he could look up the closet world to their location at the moment was then within seconds Goofy followed by saying " I bet Sora is going to really like this next world".

"Why?" asked Donald.

"It says that there is a place called Lunatea which is well known for it's beautiful and peaceful kingdom and it's well known as the land where dreams can come true for anyone who believes in them" explained Goofy as he was reading what was written in the book.

"It's highly possible that it's probably not going to be like any of that stuff written down if the Heartless are there causing trouble" said Donald.

"But in case there isn't any problems do ya think we can stop to let Sora relax for a bit?" questioned Goofy.

"Let's just do our job first then we'll see what to do from there" said Donald then with that said he began to fly the ship to the world of Lunatea as they began into the world as they both noticed as they flew in a massive area of beautifully white snow as they were able to find a safe place to land without any problems at all.

"I was pretty sure that it was going to be hard to land this thing when it came to landing in snow but I guess I was wrong" said Donald as he was pleased with his landing effort.

"It was still a pretty good landing" said Goofy.

"Now that we are here , go wake up Sora so we can check this place out" said Donald.

Goofy then got out of the chair he was sitting in as he then began to walk over to the chair where Sora along with Pikachu were having their little nap from all the fighting that was done in protecting the worlds from the Heartless in which deep within Goofy's mind he didn't really want to wake up his pals since they looked like they were both enjoying their naps but he knew that they had a job to do so Goofy then began to poke his finger at Sora's shoulder in the hopes that would be enough to wake him while saying softly "Sora...time to wake up".

"Let me sleep for one more hour mom" said Sora as he was continuing to sleep.

"Mom?" asked Goofy as he looked confused at what Sora just said.

Donald then began to walk over as he could see that Goofy was not able to get Sora to come out of dreamland so he then yelled out "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW SORA!!!!" as he slammed his staff right onto the top of the young boy's head as this surprised Sora so fast that he quickly fall right out of the chair while Pikachu crashed onto the floor face first then woke up confused at what just happened to him along with his human buddy.

"What did you do that for?!" yelled Sora as he wasn't pleased at being woken up.

"It's high time to wake up from your little power nap" answered Donald.

"But I only got to sleep for five minutes!" yelled Sora.

"This is no time to be complaining about your sleeptime so get on your feet and let's get to work" said Donald as he began to walk away to the opened sidedoor to exit out of the ship.

"I wasn't complaning at all , I'm just tired that's all" said Sora as he was getting angry.

"Don't let that type of thing get to you too much Sora , I'll make sure that once we're done here that you get to rest for a little longer before going to the next world" said Goofy as he picked up Pikachu from off the floor.

"I guess I can wait until then" said Sora as he along with Goofy began to walk over to the sidedoor of the ship then down the stairs to the ground below and once they were safely on the ground the door to the ship began to close while the stairs went back into the ship as both friends began to walk over to Donald as they could see him turning his head side to side almost like he was looking for something.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" asked Goofy.

"No" answered Donald as he was contining to look side to side.

"Then way are you moving your head side to side?" asked Sora.

"I'm looking for the kingdom of Lunatea?" answered Donald.

"Lunatea?" asked Sora.

"It's the name of this world" answered Goofy.

"I just don't understand , I'm sure that kingdom has to be around here somewhere" said Donald.

Just then Pikachu jumped out of Goofy's arms then began to run up a small nearby tree as it began to call out it's name like crazy so Sora asked "What's gotten into him?".

"I don't know but maybe you should go get the little fella before he gets hurt" said Goofy.

"Alright" said Sora as he then began to climb up the tree until he was finally up to the part of it that his little buddy was at then followed by saying "What is it that you are so interested in seeing up here?" then at that moment Sora finally looked out into the far reaches of the land to see what Pikachu was trying to say to him.

"So did you find out what the little guy was up in that tree for?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah I did" answered Sora as he was holding Pikachu in his arms as he jumped down from the tree back onto the snowy ground.

"So what was the reason?" asked Donald.

"I guess the reason why was to prove that you have a bad chance of directions" answered Sora.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Donald.

"From what I was seeing up in that tree was that you landed the Gummi Ship nowhere near to the kingdom of Lunatea as we are standing in a forest which is at the base of this snowy mountain" answered Sora.

"And I thought I was the only one with a bad chance of directions" said Goofy as he then laughed.

"Enough with the making fun of my direction problems as we have to get down to that place quickly" said Donald.

"There's jut one problem" said Sora.

"What now?" asked Donald.

"I'm just saying that with all this snow it will take us a long time to get to the bottom like maybe even three days at least" said Sora.

"Your right about that so I guess we'll have to find something to ride on to get to the bottom faster" said Donald.

"What if we cut down one of the trees then use our weapons to shape it into a snowboard?" asked Sora.

"That will take too long to do" said Donald.

"But where else are we going to find something big and long enough for us to ride all the way to the bottom of this snowy place in one piece" said Sora then just then Sora , Donald and Pikachu then all turned to look at Goofy as he was standing in one spot looking like he was thinking of a idea until he noticed everyone looking at him then asked "Why is everyone looking at?".

So after a few seconds of explaining the plan to getting to the bottom of the hill , Goofy because of his tall size was kindly asked to play the role of transport as Sora , Donald and Pikachu stood on his back as they quickly began to zoom down through the snow avoiding trees along with other things as they maded their way to the kingdom as within only a few minutes they were at the entrance.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think it's really cold around here?" asked Goofy as he was trying to keep himself warm.

"You should be cold after coming down through all that snow while playing the role as snowboard so us" said Sora.

"I guess that's true but at least it was fun" said Goofy.

"If you guys are done talking to each other then maybe you should take a moment to listen" said Donald.

Sora and Goofy then did what Donald asked for them to do as they were trying to listen for whatever the royal wizard was trying to tell them to listen for so Goofy then asked "I don't hear nothing".

"Maybe that's the point Donald is trying to say so I'm guessing that something is going on in this place" said Sora.

Then just then everyone could see that the red cheeks on Pikachu's face were shocking as if it was ready to make a attack on something as they looked to notice something just a few feet in front of them in which it was a small creature that had a little red body , big eyes and looked like it was something that just needed to be hugged was walking out into the middle of the street.

"What's wrong with you Pikachu , it's just a little bunny creature I think by the looks of it" asked Donald.

"Yeah , a really cute one to be correct" said Goofy.

"I don't know about you guys but something inside me is telling me that creature is not normal" said Sora as he got out his Keyblade just in case then just as he said those words the little creature saw Sora and his group then suddenly it's red body turned dark blue , it's ears turned into pointed horns , it's tiny arms turned into killer looking claws and to top it off it's eyes changed into the same color that the Shadow Heartless had as it was revealing itself to being a Heartless in disguise as it started charging to them to attack but didn't get too far as Pikachu blasted a high blot of lightning from it's body that hit it at full force in which destroyed it on the spot.

"I guess that something inside you was right after all Sora that the little guy wasn't normal after all" said Goofy.

"We since those Heartless take on many different forms in our travels but now they have gone too far in taking the form of cute animals or whatever they are" said Sora as he wasn't pleased at what he just saw.

"No matter what form they take , we're going to beat them everytime" said Donald as he got out his staff.

"You got that right" said Goofy as he got out his shield.

Just then Pikachu's red cheeks began to spark once more as this time he started to run forward as if he was ready to do more fighting so Sora yelled out "Pikachu , come back here before you get yourself hurt!" but the little Pokemon didn't listen as he continued to run away so Sora and his friends began to run after Pikachu as more of those cute like Heartless continued to pop up out of nowhere but they were no match for the Keyblade as each of them were destroyed one by one until the heroes finally got to where Pikachu was at as everyone could finally see why Pikachu ran off as a large group of Heartless were attacking someone as it looked like the person was getting tired of fighting as the person dropped to the ground on his or her knees.

"Looks like that person is in trouble" said Sora.

"Come on guys , we gotta help and fast" said Goofy as he began to run forward to attack the Heartless as everyone else soon followed in on the attack until they were able to get rid of all of them in only a few attacks as Pikachu finished the remaining ones off with a blast of electric shocks.

"That should teach them" said Donald.

"Hey buddy , are you feeling alright?" asked Sora as he then got down onto his knees to check to make sure that the person being attacked was alright and to everyone's surprise the person they saved was a young boy that was in the form of a black and white dog that had very big ears , was wearing a blue shirt along with a pair of darker blue shorts as he also had a blue hat on the top of his head to match them and was holding in his hand a weird gold ring with a large green jewel in the middle of it was not responding to Sora at all.

"Is he alright?" asked Goofy as he was getting worried about the puppy like kid.

Sora then began to tap his finger onto the guy's shoulder then the guy fell down onto his back so Sora quickly put his ear down to hear for a heartbeat just to make sure that the Heartless didn't steal his heart as he was able to hear the beating noise that a heart makes so Sora looked to his pals and answered by saying "He's just passed out from exhaustion that's all so there is nothing to worry about".

"But just in case we better get him out of here" said Donald.

"Yeah" said Sora.

"I'll carry him on my back until we find a safe place for him to rest" said Goofy as he then started to pick the guy up until Goofy had him on his back to carry.

Just then another large group of Heartless appeared all around the group ready to do more fighting with the Keyblade Master and his friends until Sora said "They just keep popping up".

"Try to give them another blast Pikachu" said Donald as he looked at Pikachu who tryed to release another attack but he found that he couldn't as the little guy had used up too much power already and was getting really tired.

"We're really in trouble now" said Goofy.

Sora was then beginning to think in his mind that this was probably going to be the end of their adventure until he heared a voice yelling "Follow me!!!" as Sora then could see where the voice was coming from as there was a little yellow puppet like character was jumping up and down to get Sora's attention so Sora then yelled "This way guys!".

"Roger that!" yelled Donald and Goofy as they along with Pikachu quickly began to follow Sora to where ever he was going as Donald used his magic to protect everyone from the attacking Heartless as Goofy was still carrying the kid on his back then they could finally see where Sora was running for.

"Inside here quick!" yelled the creature as he quickly opened the door to a small house then without saying a word Sora and his gang ran into the house as the puppet character ran in right after them as he slammed the door just in the nick of time as the Heartless had finally caught up to them but couldn't get into the house in time before the door closed.

"That was a close one" said the little puppet creature.

"What were you doing out there in the streets Popka , you should know that it's dangerous out there" said the voice of a little girl that had pink or red type of clothes on and had a lion like tail was running over to the the little puppet as she didn't look to happy at the character know now as Popka's actions.

"But I had to do something , it wasn't like I was going to let these guys get eaten by those monsters and besides they protected Klonoa" explained Popka.

"You have Klonoa?" asked the little girl.

"If that is this guys then yes?" asked Sora.

"Quick , sit him down in the bed over there so I can check him over" said the little girl as she pointed to the bed so Goofy began to walk over to it then softly placed the puppy like kid in which his name was revealed to be Klonoa on the bed as she began to check him over to see if he was not hurt.

"What's up with her?" said Donald.

"Thatt's just the way Lolo is as she is always worrying about everyone all the time now that those things outside started appearing" said Popka as he told everyone that the little girl's name was Lolo.

"I think he's started to wake up" said Goofy.

Everyone then began to make their way over to the bed to see Klonoa finally wake up from being passed out for so far as he slowly began to open his eyes then slowly began to sit up in the bed as he then said "Where am I , the last thing I remember was that I was being attacked by a large group of monsters".

"Thank the heavens that you are alright" said Lolo as she gave him a big hug as she was happy to see her friend was fine.

"If it wasn't for you and Popka then I would have surely been a goner for sure" said Klonoa.

"But we didn't save you , it was these guys that did" said Popka as he introduced Sora and his group to Klonoa.

"Who are these guys?" asked Klonoa.

"I'm Sora" said Sora.

"And I'm Donald Duck" said Donald.

"Name's Goofy and this little guy is Pikachu" said Goofy as he picked up Pikachu to introduced the little guy along with himself.

"Thank you for helping me out there , my name is Klonoa but I don't think I ever seen any of you guys around here before" said Klonoa as he looked at his savers.

"We're not really from around these parts but we travelled here to help the people here with their Heartless problem" said Sora.

"Heartless?" asked Popka.

"By any chance would that be what those monsters attacking everyone here are called?" asked Lolo.

"That's right little lady" said Goofy.

"Then you must be here to take part in the challenge" said Lolo.

"A challenge , what kind of challenge?" asked Donald.

"You haven't heared of it , it's like the biggest event going on in the whole kingdom right now?" asked Popka.

"I think I better explain it to them just in case.

You see this all started back since the last king passes away a little while ago" explained Klonoa.

"Was it because of the Heartless?" asked Sora.

"No , he died from natural causes" answered Lolo.

"So after that the High Priestess decided that it was time for their only son Prince Seda to take over in his father's place but just as the entire kingdom was getting ready for this event those Heartless started appearing so it was put on hold as she then declared a challenge to all brave warriors everywhere to do battle with these monster and to whoever was able to get rid of the monsters for good would be given the highest reward she could ever offer" explained Klonoa some more.

"What's the reward?" asked Goofy.

"To be given the title as the Great Warrior of Lunatea and also be the royal bodyguard to Prince Seda once he is crowned King" answered Lolo.

"And guess what , our boy Klonoa is taking part in the challenge" said Popka.

"So I guess that would explain why we found you fighting with the Heartless" said Goofy.

"That is correct" said Klonoa.

"But just in case maybe my friends and I should stick around to getting rid of the Heartless from not only your kingdom but also from your world for good" said Sora.

"What makes you think that you have a chance at facing them in battle?" asked Popka.

"Let's just say that we have the key to victory in our hands" said Donald in a proud like voice as Sora then showed Popka the Keyblade that was in his hand as the answer to his question.

"I like the way these guys think" said Popka as he was impressed with Sora's weapon.

"I could really use the help so why don't we all team up to battle them" said Klonoa as he jumped off the bed.

"Sounds like a plan to us" said Sora as Donald , Goofy and Pikachu agreed.

"Why don't I make some shacks to help you get your strengh back before going out there again" said Lolo as she walked off to get some food for everyone to eat.

"Come to think of it I was a little hungry" said Goofy.

"Your always thinking about your stomach" said Donald as he and everyone began to go sit down so they could eat before they did more battling.

After making sure that they had all they could eat and gotten their rest the group was ready to get to the task of fighting against the Heartless as Sora slowly began to open the front door to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Now remember everyone that we all have to watch each others back if any one of us gets into trouble out there" whispered Sora to everyone behind his back.

"Right" answered everyone as they agreed with Sora's statement as they then began to slowly walk out of the house in the hopes that the Heartless wouldn't attack but just as soon as everyone was finally outside , two rabbit like Heartless appeared to attack.

"Don't worry , I'll blast them with my magic!" yelled Donald as he rised his staff to unleash a powerful spell to attack them till suddenly a beam of light came out of nowhere as he hit both Heartless at the same time and destroyed them fast.

"Nice shot Donald" said Lolo as he was impressed with all powerful Donald's magic skills were.

"But that wasn't my magic that attacked them" said Donald.

"Then who's was it?" questioned Goofy.

"I believe I know who shot that beam and here he comes" said Klonoa as he looked down the street to see if the person he was thinking of was there and was correct as a young boy who was wearing a dark blue like robe along with a hat the very same color on top of his head , had light blue hair , had two green marks on each side of his face and was holding in his hand a large staff was starting to walk down the street to where Klonoa and his pals were standing.

"I see you found some more little fans to watch you do more fighting I see" said the young boy as he stopped in front of Klonoa as they both looked each other in the eyes.

"These guys are not fans , they are friends and by the way I should say nice shot in destroying those creatures" said Klonoa.

"Those things are just like killing a bug on the ground with my foot but once I beat the last of those pests then I can get the reward I should rightfully deserve" said the young boy.

"So what's the big deal , why do you want to win so badly?" asked Sora.

"I want to prove to everyone that I can be a great warrior like my father and the only way to prove it is to show how powerful I am by winning this war with those monsters" said the young boy as he then began to walk away.

"You should understand that it takes more then power to win!" yelled Popka.

"Yeah , you gotta have heart too!" yelled Lolo.

"Whatever" said the young boy as he continued to walk away down the street away from Sora and the others.

"What a rude kid" said Goofy.

"Yeah" said Donald as he agreed with Goofy.

"Who was that guy Klonoa?" asked Sora.

"That was Elk , he is a wavemaster skilled in the art of magic as you just saw but for some reason since this thing with the Heartless started he has been seeing me as more of as a rival to him as he is trying to get the job as bodyguard for Prince Seda" explained Klonoa.

"What did he mean by being like his father?" asked Goofy.

"His father was a powerful swordman that Elk really looked up too until one day he left to go on a important journey a few years ago but he never came back so everyone began to believe that he died so Elk toke it really hard and never opened his heart up to anyone else like he did with his father" answered Lolo.

"What about his mother?" asked Donald.

"His mother died soon after she gave birth to him so the only person that raised him was his father" said Popka.

"I kinda feel sorry for him that I called him a rude kid" said Goofy as he was really bad for what he said about Elk.

"Don't worry to much about him , he will be just fine as long as he doesn't get into trouble along the way so let's get going" said Donald.

As everyone was preparing themselves for whatever the dangers that could happen ahead of them , the young boy named Elk continued to walk down the street alone until out of nowhere a voice asked "Is something the matter?".

"Who said that?" asked Elk as this strange voice surprised him until he noticed that it was just a little man wearing a light blue outfit who went by the name Bagi the Wise as he was known to see into the future as Elk followed by saying "Thank goodness it is only you Master Bagi".

"You seem to look troubled my boy , my seems to be troubling you?" asked Bagi.

"It's just that I like to try to act tough in front of everyone so they would respect me just like what my father used to get for his battle skills but I'm not getting anywhere with it even with battling all those monsters" explained Elk as he looked disappointed in himself.

"I understand how you feel deep within your heart and I would like to be of some help to you" said Bagi.

"But what could you do to help me?" asked Elk.

"Would it be of some help to you that I know who is the one that has brought these creatures of darkness into your kingdom" said Bagi.

"I'm listening" said Elk as this then knew that this bit of information could be useful.

"Are you sure Lolo and Popka will be save in that house?" asked Sora as everyone was walking down the empty streets.

"It's nothing to worry about you guys , the High Priestess had casted a powerful magic on every building in the kingdom which is so powerful that no monster not even those Heartless could get in just as long as the door to the building is kepted closed" said Klonoa.

"That would explain why the Heartless didn't get in when we ran in while saving you back awhile ago" said Donald.

"But what if the door is lefted open?" asked Goofy.

"Then you are in trouble because the source of the magic was placed on the door of the house so that's way we always keep them locked just in case" answered Klonoa.

"That was a dumb question to ask" said Donald.

"It never hurts to ask" said Goofy as he laughed at the question.

"KLONOA!!!" yelled a voice as everyone could see that it coming from a cat that was black on one side of it's body and white on the other , had no bottom of it's body but a long tail with a green ring around it and had only one yellow eye was hoping over to the gang as she looked scared out of it's mind as it jumped into Klonoa's arms.

"What is it Tat , why do you look like you saw a ghost?" asked Klonoa to the little cat named Tat as she was really frighten.

"It was terrible , Leorina and I were out exploring until out of nowhere this really monsterous thing appeared from the sky to crash us so Leorina yelled that she would keep it busy while I ran away but I'm worried that she could be hurt because this monster was huge" said Tat as she was crying with tears pouring down her face.

"Sounds like we got another person that needs rescuing" said Sora.

"Quickly Tat , take us to where Leorina is" said Klonoa as he put the little cat down on the ground.

"Sure thing" said Tat as she quickly began to hop away while Sora and the gang followed behind her to where the problem was as Sora and the others could see a large creature that looked like it a giant griffin but

instead of just having one head it had three as each head was trying to attack the person that Sora then believed was Tat's friend Leorina as she avoided each of the attacks the creature made but was starting to get tired as it's head finally hit her in which slammed her into wall of a building.

"Leorina!" yelled Tat as the little cat bounced over to make sure her friend was ok.

"Tat , I thought I said for you to get out of here before you got hurt" said Leorina as she saw Tat next to her.

"We're Sky Pirates remember and we always stick together no matter what happens and besides I got Klonoa to come help" said Tat.

"Are you alright?" asked Klonoa.

"I'm a little exhausted but you guys better get out of here before you get hurt like me" said Leorina as she tryed to get up but she couldn't since she was really weak from fighting with the beast.

"I guess we better finish the job that Leorina started before this thing destroys anything else" said Sora as he looked to Donald and Goofy who were ready for action.

"I'm with you on that" said Klonoa as he agreed with Sora as he himself was ready to fight.

"I see that there are more fools you think that they can take on my big friend!" yelled a voice.

"Where did voice come from?" asked Donald.

Pikachu then began to call out it name once more as he was pointing upward in which Sora could see that there was a cat like character standing on the middle head of the beast in which he quickly yelled out "Look you guys".

"Isn't that the same cat that saw helping that Captain Qwark guy back in Veldin?" asked Goofy.

"Not only that but it looks like that he is controlling that Heartless" said Donald.

"Let's get him guys" said Sora.

"Tat , take Leorina and get out of here fast" said Klonoa as he ordered Tat to get Leorina out of the area fast as Tat agreed then with all her strength and one big bounce from her tail she toke off to get Leorina away to a safe place.

"Try all you want but your no match for this Heartless here as he will deal with you the very same way as your friend there" said Meowth as he then laughed.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Sora as he and his friends began to do battle with the Heartless as they attacked it's claw like feet so that it lower it's heads so that the heroes could attack while at the same time dodged the massive sharp beaks as each head snapped to attack but in the end it was no much as it was easily defeated.

"This is really bad , I better report this back to KS" said Meowth as he then jumped onto the top of a nearby roof then began to run away just as the Griffon Heartless crashed itself right into ground in which as a result of it , a cloud of dirt kicked up into the air in which was making it really hard for everyone to see each other but as Sora was trying to get the dist out of his eyes that a strange figure was approaching me from behind.

"Don't worry everyone , I'll take care of this problem with the help of my magic!" yelled Donald as he rised his staff into the air in which he create a tornado that began to collect all the dirt around them then with his staff once again he caused the tornado to disappear along with the dirt.

"That was so good use of magic there Donald" said Klonoa as he was impressed with the trick Donald just did.

"I was waiting to give that spell a try for sometime now" said Donald as he was pleased on how well his magic trick did.

"Looks like we really did a number on this area when fighting that Heartless , don't you think Sora?" asked Goofy as he looking at the damage done in the battle but didn't hear a word from Sora so he turned to see why his buddy wasn't saying anything but didn't see him anywhere then quickly yelled out to Donald and Klonoa "Sora's gone!".

"What do you mean by Sora's gone?" asked Klonoa.

"I think what he means that he can't see Sora because he has dirt in his eyes" said Donald.

"No , what I mean when I said Sora's gone as in he's not here anymore" said Goofy in a worried voice.

"Maybe he went after that cat just as it was trying to run away after the battle" said Klonoa.

"That does sound like something Sora would do without thinking it out with us first" said Donald.

"We better go after him before he gets himself lost" said Goofy then everyone began to run after in the direction that they saw Meowth running off to except for Pikachu as he believed something different happened as he began to use his nose to smell around for Sora's scent until he finally got his scent as he began to followed it away from the battle site.

A few moments later after doing battle with that three headed Heartless , Sora who was knocked out slowly began to open his eyes as he then saw that he was no longer with his friends or even in the area he was fighting in but from the looks of it he was inside a house but was sitting in a wooden chair all tied up with robe as he was trying to figure out what going on.

"It's about time you woke up" said the strange figure.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"That's enough with the stupid questions from you so now it's time for me to be asking the questions around here" said the strange figure as he pointed his weapon which was a staff at Sora.

"Elk?" said Sora.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the strange figure which was then revealed to really be Elk as he stepped forward into the light so that Sora could see him better.

"I remembered that your the only one here that I seen so far that has a staff like that one" answered Sora.

"Lucky guess" said Elk as he was impressed with Sora's answer.

"Was it who had knocked me out when my friends and I got trapped in that cloud of dirt back there?" asked Sora.

"In a way yes that was me" answered Elk.

"But why and what's the big idea of having me all tied up in his chair?" asked Sora as he was trying to move but just couldn't because the robe was tied on him and the chair really good.

"You should have known that you would be found out sooner or later so to make things a little easier hand over that giant key of yours" said Elk as he put his hand out in the hopes that Sora would hand out his Keyblade.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora as he was confused at what Elk was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me , I know that because of that key that your the one that brought the Heartless to this world" said Elk.

"What?" asked Sora as in was now shocked at Elk's words.

"So it's going to be like this I see so I guess I'll have to take that key myself by force" said Elk as he rised his staff up into the air to powerful a spell to use which this was frightning the Keyblade Master in not knowing what was going to happen to him until suddenly a window broke as a bolt of lightning shot through it as this caused Elk to stop his spell casting as he turn around to see that a yellow rodent was coming through the busted window.

"Pikachu!" yelled Sora as he happy to see his little buddy coming to his rescue.

Pikachu then jumped to the floor as he began to run over to Sora but was quickly stopped as Elk quickly stepped in front of Sora as this caused Pikachu to stop as Elk said "Your not taking this guy anywhere you little rat".

Those words that Elk said of calling Pikachu a rat quickly caused the little guy to become really angry as he started to growl along with creating sparks to zap out of it's red cheeks in which this caused Elk to get really nervous as he then fall down onto the floor in fear saying "Ok ok , you win".

"That's enough Pikachu , you proved your point" said Sora as he ordered Pikachu to stop what he was doing in which the little guy did as he was ordered.

"Why didn't you order him to attack me , I'm the bad guy here" said Elk as he was confused in why Sora didn't allow Pikachu to on with it's attack.

"Your not a bad guy , your just a guy that's just a little confused in what's going on" said Sora.

"What do you know about me?" asked Elk.

"Klonoa and his friends explained everything to us including about your father" said Sora.

"Ever since I can remember my dad was the greatest man that I ever known and I wanted to be just like him when I got older but it doesn't seem to be going as well as I hoped it would" said Elk as this really made him sad.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer to people and not going around all the time saying that you need power to be a great warrior or even a wizard , it's just like what Lolo said that you also need heart" said Sora.

"I do have a heart" said Elk.

"Of course you do but since your father went away those past few years ago you closed it off to everyone along with all your emotions except for sorrow" said Sora.

"How can I make this pain in my heart go away?" asked Elk as if he knew what Sora was talking about.

"Try opening up your heart and over time it will heal as long as you got friends and family" said Sora.

"But I have no family anymore and I have been too much of a jerk to be anyone's friend" said Elk.

Pikachu who was feeling a little bad for Elk that he then jumped up onto the wavemaster's lap as he followed by asking "What's up with this little guy?" as he was wondering why Pikachu was sitting on his lap looking at him.

"I think Pikachu understands how you fell" said Sora.

"He's not going to bite me right?" asked Elk as he was worried about what Pikachu could do.

"He won't just as long as you are nice to him" said Sora.

Elk then began to rised his hand out to pet Pikachu on it's head but his arm was shaking so bad from being scared that this was going to be another trick until he noticed once he did put his hand on the little creature that he noticed that it wasn't attacking like he was thinking it was going to as Pikachu jumped up onto Elk's lap.

"Looks like Pikachu just found himself a new friend" said Sora.

"You really think so?" asked Elk.

"I'm sure of it and if you get me out of this mess then I'll help you make alot more friends" said Sora.

"I think I would like that idea" said Elk as Pikachu jumped off Elk's lap to allow the young boy to get up onto his feet so he can help Sora out of the chair he was tied into.

"Sora!" yelled Donald , Goofy and Klonoa as they were all still looking around to find Sora who was still missing.

"This is useless , we have been looking for over a half hour for him along with that cat but we're not getting anywhere" said Donald.

"But we gotta keep searching for him because if we wanna stop the Heartless then we need Sora to use his keyblade to lock the keyhole here" said Goofy.

"The keyhole?" asked Klonoa.

"It's what those Heartless are using kinda of like a portal to enter into a world but if it's closed with the help of the Keyblade then there will be no more trouble with the Heartless again" said Goofy.

"That Keyblade must be a really special item to be able to do something like that other then only for fighting" said Klonoa.

"Yeah and only a special person with a pure heart like Sora can be able to wield it" said Donald.

"I never thought I would be hearing words like those coming from you Donald" said a voice in which everyone knew it belonged to Sora as they looked to see him and Pikachu walking to them as everyone quickly ran over to him very happy in which Goofy started running so fast that he tripped as he then crashed right into Sora causing them to both look on the ground.

"Sorry about that" said Goofy as he laughed.

"No problem Goofy but could you let me get up" said Sora.

"Sure thing" said Goofy as he slowly got back up onto his feet.

"Where have you been this whole time?" asked Donald.

"I got into some trouble but it's nothing to worry about since Pikachu came to my rescue along with Elk" said Sora as Elk came out from

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused" said Elk as he was saying sorry to Sora's friends and Klonoa.

"Why are you saying sorry for?" asked Goofy.

"Go on Elk , tell my friends what happened" said Sora.

"Do you promise that they wouldn't get mad?'' asked Elk as he was nervous to tell.

"Don't worry about it , they will understand" said Sora.

"You see , I really wanted to win so badly against Klonoa no matter what the cost so right after I lefted you guys I met Bagi the Wise as he then told me that Sora was the reason why those monsters have been appearing in this world and if I captured him and toke his weapon in the form of a key then I would surely be a hero to Lunatea" explained Elk.

"Bagi the Wise told you that" said Popka as he ran up to the group.

"What are you doing out here Popka?" asked Klonoa.

"Lolo was getting worried sick over you once Tat and Leorina appeared at the front door saying that who were fighting with some giant three headed monster" said Popka.

"Why did they have to go and tell her that" said Klonoa as he was not pleased with that been said about him.

"Don't worry about it cause I made sure that she stayed at the house for protection" said Popka then just as he said those words everyone heared "Klonoa!" and there was Lolo running up the streets as she then jumped at Klonoa to give him a hug as she was crying.

"I was really worried when I heared from Tat that you were fighting some really powerful monster while trying to protect them" said Lolo.

"It's like talking to a wall when it comes to talking to Lolo as she never listens to what she is told" said Popka as he was mad at Lolo for not staying behind.

"So where are Tat and Leorina now?" asked Donald.

"There back at over place so they can get some rest" answered Popka.

"You seems surprised what Elk said that he was talking with this Bagi the Wise guy so what's up?" asked Donald.

"It's just why would he say that Sora is a bad guy if he is really a good guy doesn't make any scene" said Popka.

"I think I'm starting to understand what's been going on now" said Klonoa.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Goofy.

"No time to explain so just follow me!" yelled Klonoa as he began to run as everyone quickly followed behind not knowing where they were going.

Sora and his gang quickly followed Klonoa to the large building that was centered in the middle of the whole kingdom which was the royal palace but didn't know what was up as Klonoa never really told them.

"Hurry you guys or we're going to be too late!" yelled Klonoa as everyone follow as he began to run up a large stairs then ran through the large gated doors that were suppose to be closed but won't that the moment.

"What's the big hurry!" yelled Sora.

"That cat that we saw back awhile ago must have something to do with this I'm sure of it" explained Klonoa.

"I think I get it now, I bet that this was all a master plan of his to get what they really wanted this whole time" said Sora.

"But that still doesn't explain why we're coming here" said Goofy.

"It's the royal palace of Lunatea and who do you think would live in this place?" asked Klonoa.

"You got me" said Goofy.

"And I thought Lolo was goofy" said Popka as he slapped his hand over his head while still running.

"The royal family , that cat is probably going after them in order to take over the kingdom!" yelled Klonoa.

"Then if that's the case then we better get to the prince before that furball does" said Sora.

"And I think I know where we can look" said Klonoa as he showed everyone the way to the one place in the entire palace where they could be sure to find what they were looking for which was inside the throne room but when they got to the door to that room they could see that it was closed so everyone with all their strength tryed to get it to open but couldn't.

"It's locked up good" said Donald.

"Not for long it isn't" said Sora as he jumped back a little then pointed his Keyblade in which it shot out a small beam of light to hit the door in which unlocked it as everyone tryed once more to open it as they were able to this time as Sora and the others quickly ran in and to everyone's shock there was the High Priestess lying on the floor as she looked like she was trying to move while there was a tall man wearing blue pants , a black armor like thing over his shoulders as the rest of his chest was being showed and had a mix or sliver or white hair was pointing a large sword down to keep her from moving to escape from him.

"Prince Seda!!!" yelled Popka.

"That's the prince?" asked Donald.

"He doesn't look much like a prince to me" said Goofy.

"Dont' let the clothes fool you , it's just the way that he likes to dress other then into his royal outfits but only during important events" said Popka.

"What do you think you are doing?!" yelled Lolo as she was starting to run over to stop Prince Seda from hurting the High Priestess but when she got close the prince turned his head to Lolo in which she then saw that his eyes were red and not the normal color of blue.

"Don't be a fool Lolo!" yelled Popka as he ran after to stop her then just out of the blue the guy kicked both Popka and Lolo as they flew right into the nearby then fell right onto the floor from the force that Prince Seda had did with his foot.

"What's gotten into him all of the sudden?" asked Sora as he was surprised to see what the guy just did to Lolo and Popka.

"He just doing what I ordered him to do , crashing those who face him" answered a voice as everyone saw that it was cat Meowth who was sitting on the royal throne.

"What have you done to Prince Seda?!" yelled Elk.

"I did nothing much but I thought that he would be a perfect soilder to me but he didn't like the idea at first until I was able to makehim change his mind" answered Meowth.

"More like brainwasing him with a magic spell if you ask me" said Sora

"Snap out of it prince , you gotta break free from his control!" yelled Elk.

"Try all you what but your not going to get through to him as long as the mind controlling spell is still in works there is nothing you can do" answered Meowth.

"I bet your just doing this because you can't handle another lost to us in a fight" said Donald.

"We will just see about that , attack those people my slave!" yelled Meowth.

"As you wish great master" said Prince Seda as he turned away from the High Priestess to turn his attention to Sora and the others.

"I'm afarid we have no choice but we're going to have to fight him" said Goofy.

"We're not afarid of fighting him" said Sora and Klonoa together

"Your one for words but how are you when it comes to fighting for your life?!" yelled Prince Seda as he rised his sword to attack so with that Sora and his friends began to attack the corrupted prince as they avoided the mightly swings of Seda's sword as he tryed to hit them but he was soon beaten as he fell to the floor.

"That's not good so I guess I'm out of here" said Meowth as he couldn't believe that they defeated Prince Seda in battle then quickly disappeared from the scene like magic as everyone was checking to see if the royal ones were alright.

"What happened?" asked Prince Seda as he was getting back to his normal self while trying to figure out what just happened within my past few minutes.

"We must have broken the spell that was casted on him when we beaten him" said Donald.

"You were under a spell my prince , you were attacking everyone including your own mother with your sword so we had to fight you in order to get you to stop" explained Klonoa.

"I can't believe I would do something like that" said Prince Seda as he was upset at what he had done as he threw his sword away from him.

"Thank the heavens you are alright my brave little boy" said the High Priestess as she got down onto her knees to get her son a hug.

"Please mom your embrassing me in front of these people" whispered Prince Seda as he was trying to get his mom to stop hugging him.

"I guess nothing can bet the power of a mothers love for her child" said Sora.

"Yeah" said Donald

"I see that you were able to break the little spell that was casted on the prince , the fight was fun while it lasted" said a voice as everyone then noticed there was someone who looked a little bit like Klonoa but was floating high up in the air above everyone's heads.

"Your...your the King of Sorrow" said Klonoa.

"King of Sorrow?" asked Lolo and Popka.

"You know this guy?" asked Sora.

"I don't know him all to well but from I heared in stories is that he was troubled boy who likes to cause problems to people by bring sorrow into their lives" explained Klonoa.

"Everything that you say is all true and because of that he was banished from the kingdom a long time ago never to return"said the High Priestess.

"I see what Meowth has said to me is true , there are people who believe there is no need for sorrow in this world" said the King of Sorrow as he turned to face the heroes.

"Admit it that your the real troublemaker that's behind all the problems in Lunatea!" yelled

"You are correct as I am the one responibly for bring these beings into our world" answered the King of Sorrow.

"But why would you do such a thing like that" said Lolo.

"You see I have watched over your kingdom for a long time every since that day I was banished seeing how happy everyone was but I never could see anyone who had a deep sorrow of being alone just the way that I was over time until Meowth appeared to me saying that he understood how I feel so he showed me how to summon creatures born with no hearts saying that were the ultimate beings of this world as they had no emotions like you or I" explained the King of Sorrow.

"So you came up with this plan to use them to take over the kingdom while at the same time causing sorrow to everyone's lives" said Sora.

"So very true then once I noticed that Elk shared the same amount of sorrow in his heart the same way as I then I knew he would be a perfect figure in my plan" said the King of Sorrow.

"So you disguised yourself up like Master Bagi to trick me into thinking Sora was the one being all the chaos when it was you this whole time" said Elk as he finally understood everything that was going.

"Nice work Elk , you finally caught on" said the King of Sorrow.

"YOU MONSTER!!!" yelled Elk as he began quickly blasted a fireball spell to hit at the King of Sorrow but it missed as the king flew to the side to dodge it.

"Nice time but your never going to stop me" said the King of Sorrow as he then began to float out of the large window high above the room.

"We gotta end this before he does anymore damage" said Klonoa.

"I think he was taking off to the top of the palace" said Donald.

"That isn't going to stop me one bit" said Klonoa as he then jumped into the air flapping his ears until to Sora , Donald and Goofy's surprise that Klonoa was flying.

"You can fly with those ears?" asked Goofy.

"What else would you think they would be used for , hearing you talk" said Klonoa.

"Maybe" said Goofy.

Then just a large group of rabbit type Heartless appeared as if they were ordered to stop Sora and Klonoa from going after the King of Sorrow so Sora said "Looks like these guys don't want us to go after that Sorrow guy".

"Sora , you and Klonoa go after him while we keep the Heartless busy!" yelled Donald.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Klonoa.

"Don't worry about us , we'll cover this problem" said Goofy as he knocked his shield into one of the Heartless to destroy it.

"But there is no way that I could get up there I can't fly like Klonoa" said Sora.

"Not to worry young one" said the High Priestess as she pointed her staff right at Sora as a rainbow of light circles around him then disappeared soon after.

"What did you just do?" asked Sora.

"I have casted a spell that will allow you to fly as soon as you jump into the air you will start to float in the air just like Klonoa" said the High Priestess.

"Except without the large ears" said Popka.

"My mother's magic won't last long so you must hurry" said Prince Seda.

"Thanks for the help now let's go Klonoa" said Sora as he jumped into the air so he could start flying as he and Klonoa quickly flew out the large window that the bad guy flew out of so they could safely fly to the top of the palace.

"High Priestess , would it be alright if you did something for me?" asked Elk as he looked at her as she followed by "What may it be?"

Sora and Klonoa flew with all their might as they raced after the King of Sorrow until they finally caught up to him as he was standing on the center of the palace's roof like he was waiting for them to come.

"So it has come to this I see" said the King of Sorrow.

"There is no where to run to now" said Sora.

"Your going to stop this madness before anyone gets hurt" said Klonoa.

"I will not stop until everyone undertands the true meaning of sorrow even if I have to destroy you to prove it!!!" yelled the King of Sorrow as began to float up into the air as this was the signal for Sora and Klonoa that it was time for a fight to go down as they both began to fly at him to attack as he shot powerful sphere like orbs attacks at the heroes but they quickly dodged them but no matter how hard he tryed the sorrowful being was defeated as he landed back onto the palace's rooftop.

"Give it up King of Sorrow" said Sora as Klonoa followed by saying "It's over and so is your plans with the Heartless".

"Never , I will never give up until this entire world understands the true meaning of my eternal sorrow!!!" yelled the King of Sorrow as he got back up on his feet to continue fighting in rage until out of nowhere a large lightning bolt hit him hard in which with that much power it was finally too much for him to handle as he then fall back down as he was defeated for good this time.

"Let that be a lesson to you that nobody has the right to use my emotions for the rights of evil!" yelled Elk as Pikachu landed right on top of his head after using it's thunderbolt attack.

"How did you get up here go fast?" asked Sora.

"I kindly asked the High Priestess to cast that flying spell on me so I can be of some help to you along with Pikachu's help to get revenge for having this guy using me as a puppet for the likes of evil" explained Elk as he flew over to Sora and Klonoa.

"You really came through to us just in the nick of time" said Klonoa.

"Thank you" said Elk.

"Why...why...why" said the King of Sorrow as he softly said in a low voice then continued by saying "why do you hate sorrow?".

"It's not that we hate sorrow it's just you are trying to use it " said Sora.

"But the great one told me that the great one said that sorrow would conquer all" said King of Sorrow.

"Who ever told you that is wrong because Sora taught me that sorrow alone is not the only thing that a heart has as it has all kinds of feelings" said Elk.

"I'm glad that I got a chance to learn this lesson but I'm sorry that it came a little too late" said the King of Sorrow as he then began to disappear until he was no longer there in front of them as Elk followed by saying "We are too" as they were all sad at what happened to him in the end.

After telling everyone the bad news of what happened to the King of Sorrow shortly after the battle , the High Priestess was happy to hear that the young boys were fine and at the same time the others were able to defeat the Heartless attacking but couldn't get a hold of Meowth since he dissapeared right afterso now without those two to order the Heartless around that everything would probably finally go back to the way it should have been before the Heartless appeared.

So that night it was finally time to get to the special event of having Prince Seda take his rightful place as king just like his father as that night everyone within the entire kingdom was invited to the palace to witness the event take place without any warning so while the High Priestess was making sure everything was in place , Sora and the others went up to the royal chamber of where Prince Seda was preparing himself as they went to check in on him just before he had to do his big moment downstairs.

"I hate it when I'm forced to get into his outfit , it makes me feel like a nerd" said Prince Seda.

"Don't you mean a royal nerd?" said Goofy.

"I don't think your helping when you are saying that Goofy" whispered Donald into Goofy's ear.

"You guys don't really understand what I'm going through" said Prince Seda as he turned away from everyone upset.

"What do you mean Prince Seda?" asked Sora.

"It's just that I'm afarid that I won't live up to being a great king that my mother along with everyone expect me to be just like what my father was" said Prince Seda.

"Let me tell you something if you don't mind me saying it that is" said Sora.

"Continue" said Prince Seda.

"It maybe hard for the first little while but overtime I'm sure that you will be a great king like all the others that came before you" said Sora.

"I don't know" said Sora.

"Seda!" yelled a woman's voice as everyone including Prince Seda turned around to see a beautiful looking young woman wearing a long orange and white dress and had long brown hair was coming into the room as she was running over to everyone.

"Sophia!" said Prince Seda as he began to walk to her.

"Who is she?" whispered Sora into Klonoa.

"That's Sophia , she is Seda's special lady" whispered Klonoa.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a moment" said Donald.

"I agree" said Sora.

"We'll give you two some space while we will be waiting downstairs whenever you are ready Prince" said Klonoa as he and everyone began to leave the room then closed the door to let Prince Seda and Sophia have their privatacy.

"I never thought the day would come that I would see you because king" said Sophia.

"I'm still not sure that I'm ready to take on the responibly as a king" said Prince Seda.

"But this kingdom needs you as it's king since there is nobody else that can do it as good as your parents have and besides , don't you want to make your father proud?" questioned Sophia on Seda statement.

Those words that Sophia said to him really got him thinking as he knew that he didn't want to let his parents down as he was the only one that was told to continue on the role as ruler to the kingdom the he followed by saying "I will do it but only under one condition".

"And what would that be?" asked Sophia.

"If you promise to be by my side as my Queen" said Prince Seda as he then hugged her.

"Of course my prince , of course" said Sophia as she began to cry tears of joy down her face at the request Seda had made to her.

Within a few minutes Prince Seda was down on his knees in front of his mother while Sophia stood at his side as he ready to take on his new role as king as everyone including Sora and the others watching for closeby in the crowd of people watching the event.

"With this crown that I place on the top of your head , do you promise to rule over this kingdom just the same as your ancestors before you have also done but maybe even greater" said the High Priestess as he was holding within hands the royal crown.

"I do" said Prince Seda.

"Then without farther more , I now crown you King Seda of Lunatea" said the High Priestess as she placed the crown on her son's head as it was then followed with everyone cheering for their new ruler.

"For my first act as new king , may the ones known as Klonoa and Elk please step forward" said King Seda as he got up off his knees to make his first act as the new king.

"I guess it's time to find which one of us will be chosen to be his guardian" said Klonoa.

"May the best one win" said Elk.

"Good luck you guys" said Sora as both Klonoa and Elk began to walk forward toward the now King Seda to hear what he had to say to them.

"Because of your courage and loyality to the our kingdom , both of you have proven to be great warriors through this troubled time that our kingdom had to face as did many others who sadly didn't make it.

But out of the two of you I was only able to choose one as I have decided to go with...Klonoa" said King Seda as it was followed by everyone once again cheering for Klonoa being the one chosen to serve as royal bodyguard to the new king.

"Thank you your majesty but I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friends Sora , Donald , Goofy and Pikachu" said Klonoa as he told a bow to King Seda as he couldn't to mention the help that he got from Sora and his friends.

"Now remember , I will be expecting great things from you when guarding my little man" said the High Priestess.

"Mother" whispered King Seda to his mother.

"I'm only kidding son" said the High Priestess as she knew that it time for her to stop threating her son like a child anymore and more like a king.

"That's alright , I'm just glad that you were here to witness me as I continued the family legacy just as dad did" said King Seda as he went to give me mother a big hug in knowing that he loved her.

"I'm sure that your father would be proud of you" said the High Priestess as she too hugged her son as she had watched with her own eyes as he had grown up to be a brave young man.

"I will not let you down" said Klonoa.

"Congulations Klonoa" said Lolo as she walked over to give Klonoa yet another hug but this time for winning his new important role.

"Nice going there buddy" said Popka.

"Thanks you guys and Elk , I'm sorry that you didn't get chosen to be Seda's bodyguard" said Klonoa.

"That's alright , I knew that he needed the best warrior and that out of the two of us I'm happy to see that he picked the right guy for the job" said Elk.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Klonoa.

"I think I have a idea but I need to ask first to see if it's alright" said Elk as he then knew what he had to do as he walked over to Sora and his friends then looked at them then asked "Sora , I would like to be of some help to you and your friends in your travels so would is be alright if I joined you?".

"What do you think guys?" asked Sora as he looked at Donald and Goofy for their answers.

"But what about that rule saying for us not to let outsiders meddle in the affairs of other worlds" said Goofy.

"What about Pikachu , he's from another world and he's travelling with us" said Sora.

"I guess we can break the rules once in awhile so what the heck" said Donald.

"And we can always use some extra help" said Goofy.

"Elk , welcome to the team" said Sora as he put his hand out to shake Elk's hand.

"Thank you very much , I make sure that I won't let you down" said Elk as he was happy to hear the news as he too put his hand out to shake hands with Sora.

"I think Pikachu is happy to hear that your coming along too , right Pikachu" said Sora as he could see Pikachu was smiling at hearing that Elk was coming with them as Elk looked down at the little guy then smiled.

"Hey Sora , something's up with your Key" said Elk as he pointed his finger to Sora's keyblade as he then noticed that his keyblade was glowing very bright in which this meant that there was a Rainbow Emerald somewhere nearby as he then noticed that on the very top of the throne was a blue colored jewel as it too was glowing as Sora and the others knew what this meant as the jewel then shot out a beam of blue light that went up to a large picture of the Goddess Clarie who was a legendary character in this world as Sora then pointed his Keyblade as it then shot out a small beam of light up to the picture as he then heared a loud locking sound as the keyhole then disappeared.

"So that was the keyhole you were talking about" said Klonoa.

"What was up with that?" asked Elk.

"I was just making sure that this place will never have anymore problems with the Heartless so I locked the only way that they can enter so now everything will be fine from now on" said Sora.

"Your Majesty , could I have a word with you?" asked Klonoa as he then whispered something into Seda's ear as he listed to what Klonoa had to say to then said "I that is what you wish to do then go right ahead".

"Thank you once again" said Klonoa as he ran over to the throne then climbed up until he was able to reach the jewel as he pulled it out then began walk over to Sora.

"Sora , the people of Lunatea along with myself could never thank you for everything that you have including saving me from having my heart being taken by the Heartless so I would like for you to have this Emerald as a gift from me" said Klonoa as he put his hand out with the Blue Rainbow Emerald in it to give to Sora.

"Are you sure that it's alright for us to take it?" asked Goofy.

"King Seda agrees with me that you should indeed take it" said Klonoa.

"If that's what he says then we'll take it" said Sora as he toke the Emerald from Klonoa's hand as to token of thanks for what they did in the world of Lunatea.

"Thanks , this emerald really means alot to us" said Donald.

"I think we can all this trip a success don't you think so guys" said Goofy.

"There's only one thing left to make it truly sucessful" said Sora.

"Let the celebration begin!" yelled King Seda.

"Now we can call it a success so let's party down!" yelled Sora.

"Don't forget guys that we still got a long walk back to the ship at the top of the mountains!!!" yelled Donald just as everyone ran off to enjoy the celebration as he followed by saying "Those guys never listen to what I have to say".

Meanwhile back in the world of Crystal Towers , Meowth was standing before Mia as she was still remaining to be sitting in her giant throne waiting to hear what her little spy had to say.

"So what do you have to report to me this time around?" asked Mia.

"I'm here to report to you about the results that I have gotten from Lunatea" said Meowth.

"The world known as the land of dreams I see , or should it's name be changed to the land of nightmares" said Mia.

"I wish I could say that but it turned into more of a nightmare for us since that kid with the keyblade appeared to stop us" answered Meowth.

"Tell me , how many worlds has this boy saved already?" asked Mia.

"I think this would be number five" said Meowth.

Then Mia looked him right in the eyes then said "Make sure that the number you mentioned doesn't go up higher then five".

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8: The Warrior's Code

Kingdom Hearts: Journey to the Forgotten Worlds

Written by Pashmina626

( In memory of my little brother who will always be with me in spirit )

Chapter 8: The Warrior's Code

After making sure that everything in the kingdom of Lunatea was going to be fine now that the Heartless have been defeated and in the process seeing the crowning of a new ruler , Sora and the others said their goodbyes to all their new friends and started to make their way back to the Gummi Ship but they quickly remembered that they had to climb up a mountain of snow to get back to it but they managed to get back alright as they started off on their next adventure.

"So your saying that you guys built this ship so you can travel on to all kinds of worlds?" asked Elk as he was looking around at the size of the master control room that he along with everyone else was in.

"That's right Elk , our special team of Gummi Ship builders back in our home world created this whole ship with their own hands" answered Donald as he was driving the ship.

"That is so cool to hear , could you tell me a little bit more if you don't mind me asking?" asked Elk in a curious like voice.

"I don't see the harm in that but you gotta promise not to tell anyone else these top secrets" said Donald as he then toke a moment to look Elk dead in the eyes.

"I'm pretty good at keeping promises so you don't have to worry about me saying anything" said Elk as he sat down in the chair next to Donald as both wizards began to talk while at the same time Sora and Pikachu were both sitting downin the master chair as Goofy was sitting down next to them eating a sandwich he has maded.

"These guys are getting along well" said Goofy.

"I'm sure glad that Elk has someone like Donald to look up too" said Sora.

"I agree with you on that" said Goofy as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"I do have to say that Lunatea maybe known as the land of dreams but it sure didn't help me in getting some sleep" said Sora as he then followed with a big yawn as did Pikachu followed with a little yawn of his own.

Goofy then pushed the rest of his sandwich that he was eating into his mouth as he got up from his chair then said "Come with me".

"What for?" asked Sora as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"There's something I just remembered that I wanted to show you before I forget" said Goofy as he began to lead Sora and Pikachu out of the control room as they began to walk down a small set of stairs that toke them down to a large hallway of the ship as Sora was guessing was the storage cabins until they all stopped in front of a large door.

"So what is it that you wanted to show us?" asked Sora.

"Open the door and find out yourself silly" said Goofy.

Not knowing what to think of that Sora decided to do what Goofy told him to do as he slowly opened it and when he did , he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw which was a large master bedroom which comparing it to his bedroom back on the islands was nothing compared to this.

"This is so amazing" said Sora as he couldn't believe his eyes as did Pikachu also couldn't believe it.

"The King asked us to create a special bedroom in case he ever wanted to journey outside of the kingdom again and he also asked it to be worthy of the one who holds the Keyblade" explained Goofy.

"So your saying that I can rest in here?" asked Sora.

"It's no problem now you get yourself some rest while I..." said Goofy but just before he could finish his sentence , there was Elk running down the hall as he came over to Goofy then said "There you guys are , I was looking for you".

"Is something wrong?" asked Sora.

"There's nothing wrong but Donald asked me to tell everyone to come back to the control room as we're able to enter into the next world so you need to be ready to go" said Elk.

"Tell Donald that we'll be right up in a moment" said Sora.

"Alright" said Elk as he ran off to give Donald the message from Sora.

"I guess I just wasted our time showing you this room" said Goofy who looked a little sad.

"That's alright Goofy , at least I know now where I can take a nap when I need one in the future" said Sora.

"That's good to know" said Goofy as he was happy to her Sora was happy about the room.

"Now we better go see what Donald has to say before he gets mad at us for being late" said Sora as he and Pikachu walked out of the room while Goofy followed behind them saying "And I should mention that getting Donald mad can be pretty dangerous".

"What take you guys so long?!" yelled Donald as he noticed Sora , Goofy and Pikachu coming baxck into the control room.

"I was showing Sora the master bedroom so in case he ever needed to take a nap so he knows where to go" explained Goofy.

"And we were only out of this room for five minutes" said Sora.

"This is no time to be taking a nap as we got work to do" said Donald.

"So what's the next world on King Mickey's map?" asked Goofy.

"Since you guys were not around at the moment I got Elk to look it up so please would you read out the info you found" said Donald.

"It says here that the next world that is closet to us and is close to Lunatea is a place called Mystroia" said Elk.

"Anything useful that King Mickey wrote down?" asked Sora.

"It only says that it's a peaceful place where magic and brave warroirs can be found" answered Elk as he readed what was in the book to everyone.

"Sounds like a type of place for you to visit Elk" said Goofy.

"You really think so?" asked Elk.

"Hey I got a idea , since Elk is going to be travelling with us so why don't we have him come along with us down to the world so he can see what the other worlds are like" said Sora.

"That's a good idea if I ever heared one" said Goofy as he agreed with Sora.

"And this would be a good chance to show Elk some new magic spells if we come across any Heartless while we are down there" said Donald.

"Are you really sure cause I don't want to be any trouble in your mission there?" asked Elk as he sounded a little worried.

"It's no big trouble at all Elk and besides it's just like Sora said that this would be a good time to let you see what the other worlds are like outside your home of Lunatea" explained Goofy as Pikachu then ran over to Elk and started to look up at the young boy with those big black eyes of his as if he really wanted Elk to come with them.

"Alright then , I'm going to do my best" said Elk as this was good news to Pikachu as he jumped into Elk's arms as he was very happy to know that Elk was coming.

"That's the spirit!" yelled Sora as he was glad to hear Elk was ready to help out his new friends.

"Now that's settled everyone be ready to teleport down as we're coming us to Mystroia" said Donald.

"Why can't we land like we always do?" asked Sora.

"There is a strange energy coming from it which it's giving me some problems with the Gummi's controls" said Donald as he was trying to work the controls of the ship.

"We better do what Donald suggested since we don't really know what kind of energy it is or even if it could destroy our ship" said Goofy.

"I think your right and this is the only one that we have at the moment" said Sora as he agreed.

"I set the ship on auto-pilot so let's go" said Donald as he then pushed another button that a light came down on everyone within the room as they disappeared into the beam of light then like a comet through space began to zoom down to the planet at super speed until just as quickly the light appeared it was gone as they arrived safely on the ground.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Sora as he and everyone wondered where they were at the moment.

"It looks like a forest" said Goofy.

"Nice detective work there Goofy" said Sora as he followed with a laugh.

"This place sure does look peaceful just like what it said in that book" said Elk.

"Remember the first rule that I'm going to teach ya , even if a place looks peaceful there is always danger hiding within in" said Donald.

"What you mean by danger would you mean like monsters or traps?" asked Elk.

"That's correct" said Donald.

"What would you call them?" asked Elk as he pointed his finger ahead as a large group of strange looking figures started running to them but as Sora and the gang toke a closer look at them they were tall beings that were all black as they were in the form of young warriors but had yellow colored eyes as they then known what they were as everyone quickly yelled out "The Heartless!".

"They look alot different then the ones back home" said Elk.

"The Heartless can take on many different when they are in different worlds like some can swim , some can fly and some...." explained Goofy to Elk a little bit about the Heartless until Donald yelled out "We don't have time to tell Elk more about the Heartless!".

"He's right , let's take them out" said Sora as he got his Keyblade out while Pikachu who was standing next to Sora started to release electric sparks from his red cheeks.

"What do I do now?" asked Elk in a worried voice.

"Just use some of your magic spells like you did back in Lunatea" said Goofy.

"Okay" said Elk as he then pointed his wand that then shot out a small ball of fire that in which slammed into one of the warrior like Heartless as it was destroyed within a second then Elk followed by saying "I did it".

"Nice work Elk now keep it up" said Donald as everyone continued to fight against the strange Heartless as they tryed to take out the heroes but it was no good as one by one they were destroyed and until there were anymore left to fight.

"Nice work there young pups" said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" asked Sora.

Just then out of the blue or better yet out of nowhere a cat like character teleported a few feet in front of everyone just like magic.

"Look you guys , it's a little kitty cat" said Goofy

"I am more then just kitty cat you say , you may call me Master Mew" said the cat now known as Master Mew as he continued by saying "You showed no fear when facing against those troublesome beings".

"We're kinda use to fighting these type of things" said Sora.

"Impression young one , the way you fight against those foes is almost as good as my student" said Master Mew.

"Thanks" said Sora.

"So your some kind of teacher?" asked Donald.

"Yes , I teach in the arts of the warrior" asked Master Mew.

"That's cool" said Sora.

"So where is this student that you mentioned?" asked Goofy.

"He be training back home for now" answered Master Mew.

"Is your home somewhere around here cause if you want we can protect you on your way back" said Sora.

"Thank you for your kindness but my home is not here but on the Antheum" said Master Mew.

"Antheum?" asked Goofy.

"What is that?" asked Donald.

"It's home to the Mystics which are a special race of people who are gifted in the art of magic" asked Master Mew.

"Sounds like a peaceful place" said Elk.

"Master Mew , would it be alright if we come back to this Antheum place with you in case the Heartless appear again?" asked Sora.

"He maybe right little cat , if those Heartless do appear then it would be good to have us there to protect everyone" said Goofy.

"I will take you but only if you give me your names" said Master Mew.

"Of course we'll tell you our names as we are Sora , Donald , Goofy , Elk and the little guy is Pikachu" answered Sora.

"Good enough , now to be able to travel to Antheum you must first close your eyes" said Master Mew.

"Alright then" said Sora as he and everyone else closed their eyes as Master Mew then summoned a magic circle around the group but little did they notice that they were being watched from a far distance in which was Meowth along with a tall mysterious man wearing nice looking clothes.

"So that is the swordman from another world that you speaking about?" asked the man in a calming voice.

"That's him alright but don't let his goofy looks or those other friends of his fool you for a minute as they are very tough cookies to deal with" said Meowth.

"I guess it's true what they say that looks can be deceving but no matter as I along with the rest of the Gandrake Empire will put a stop to them for good" explained the man.

"You better be right on that Rothchild cause I don't want to report back another bad report to my master" said Meowth to the man now known as Rothchild.

"You have my word" said Rothchild then both of them disappeared out of nowhere with the help of Rothchild's magic.

"Is this the Antheum?" asked Sora as he looked around with his eyes.

"Indeed that it is my new friends as this is the great home of the Mystics" said Master Mew with a laugh followed right after his words.

"So how did this place get a name like Antheum?" asked Goofy.

"That's a stupid question to ask" said Donald as he looked at Goofy weird.

"Stupid questions can lead you to greater knowledge so I'll be happy to answer it by saying that it comes from the giant creature called the Anthedon" explained Master Mew.

"What's a Anthedon?" asked Elk.

"A giant flying whale like creature" answered Master Mew.

"You mean to say that we are inside a large monster like thing that is flying thousands of feet in the sky?" asked Donald.

"Is that safe?" asked Elk.

"Do not worry yourselves as we are prefectly safe as long as those troublemakers from the Gandrake Empire don't show up again like last time" said Master Mew.

"What do you mean last time?" asked Sora.

"I will explain it to you but first I must go check on my young student" said Master Mew.

"Could we come with you to meet your student" asked Sora.

"I see no problem in that as maybe you and him could get along since you both brave warriors" said Master Mew.

"I haven't met the guy but I think I agree on the stagement of both of us being brave warriors" said Sora.

"Don't let that go to your head to much" said Donald.

"Don't worry I won't" said Sora then laughed.

Sora and his friends then began to follow Master Mew as he began to lead everyone to one of the rooms that was just nearby until they came to one with a strange sign on it that looked like a zig zap of something right on the side that confused them as Elk whispered "What's with that sign?".

"I'm trying to figure that out myself to tell you the truth" whispered Goofy.

The door then quickly opened as they all began to walk into the small room that looked like a sitting room and there sitting on a small mat was a young looking person sitting very quietly.

"Is this the student you were talking about? asked Elk.

"This is indeed the one called Musashi as he is my greatest student" answered Master Mew.

"What is he doing?" asked Donald.

"From the looks of it I think Musashi is asleep" said Goofy as he looked a little closer.

"He's not sleeping as I have asked him to practice his Inner Focus skill while I was out but I guess I should tell him to stop for now" said Master Mew.

"I guess your right on that and that's it's rude to sleep when there are guest coming" said Goofy.

"Alright young duckling , you may stop with your training for now so we have special guests here to visit" said Master Mew but he noticed that Musashi didn't response to him as he tryed using his walking stick to see if it would help but then he began to hear a strange sound so with his cat like hearing he listened in to find out that the sound was snoring as Musashi had indeed fell asleep while training.

"YOUNG MUSASHI!!!!!" yelled Master Mew as he then jumped over the young warrior's head to the back of him then will all his strength he pulled down on Musashi long hair that caused him to fall backwards in which that was the key to waking up Musashi.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Musashi as he slowly opened his eyes as he wanted to find out who woke him up but when he saw Master Mew's face then he followed by saying "Your back early whisker dude".

"Don't ask cute with me young one as I clearly asked for you to train while I was gone and now I come back to find you snoozing on the time" said Master Mew in a very angry voice.

"Please I can explain" said Musashi as he was nervous to try to explain to his master of why he fell alsleep on the job.

"I can see that I have been working you a little hard lately so I can there's no harm in taking a quick cat nap once in a while" said Master Mew.

"I promise that this won't happen again" said Musashi as he started to pull himself up.

"I hope not" said Master Mew.

Goofy then noticed the long hair that Musashi had on the back of his head as it was almost as long as the guy himself then followed by saying outloud "I understand now"

"What do you mean understand now" asked Elk.

"The symbol that was on the door coming into here was a picture of that Musashi character's hair as he must be well known for it maybe" explained Goofy.

"Maybe your right" asked Elk.

"I don't know what's scary that Goofy is getting smarter or that Elk is in agreement with a goofball" whispered Donald to himself.

"Do you need a hand getting up?" asked Sora as he offered to help Musashi get up from the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Musashi.

"I'm Sora and just like yourself I'm a brave warrior too" said Sora.

"Then it's a honor to meet you then Sora since there aren't alot of warriors around" said Musashi as Sora will all his strength pulled Musashi up from the floor so that the two can meet face to face.

"Then I should let you meet the rest of my friends as they are Donald , Goofy , Elk and Pikachu as they are warriors just like myself" said Sora.

"Now that we have introduce ourselves to each other then we can continue to talk more upstairs in my dojo" said Master Mew.

"Why can't we just talk in here?" asked Donald.

"Because this room is too small to sit everyone and that my dojo is alot better for everyone to sit" said Master Mew.

"You do have a point so lead us to your dojo " said Elk.

"Just follow me and Musashi and you will be fine" said Master Mew as he and Musashi began to walk out of the room with everyone following soon behind.

After a long walk of following Master Mew and Musashi to the top floor of the Athemum which was where the old cat's dojo was , they finally decide to relax for a little bit before they got down to business at hand.

"This is a pretty nice place that your teacher has" said Goofy as he looked around the room.

"It sure is , I'm usually here training almost all the time in case I'm really needed for anything you know that is dangerous for me to face" said Musashi.

"So would that explain why we found you sleeping down in your room?" asked Donald.

"A guy's got his limits I'm afraid and anyone who is a real warrior can tell you that" said Musashi.

"I can agree to that" said Sora.

"So tell me Sora , what kind of weapon do you use in battle?" asked Musashi.

"I could show you but is it alright in here since I don't want to get into trouble with your master" said Sora as he was worried on showing off the Keyblade to Musashi.

"It be alright young one as this is a dojo where I train Musashi is the arts of combat so it is alright to draw our weapons in order to train and I believe that your weapon will be something interesting for him to see" said Master Mew as he walked into the room then stopped to look up at Musashi and Sora.

"If you say so" said Sora then without another word of worry he put out his hand as there was a bright flash as the Keyblade appeared for everyone to see.

"You fight with a giant key , that's so cool.

I use a weapon called a kanata so what is yours called?" asked Musashi as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's called a Keyblade , a special weapon that only the chosen one can use" said Goofy.

"That's awesome" said Musashi as he was amazed at the weapon's looks.

"It can also destroy those dumb Heartless if they ever get in our way" said Donald.

"Heartless?" asked Musashi.

"They are probably what those beings that attacked the village awhile ago are called but when I watched this youngers in the forest they didn't stand a chance against the power that Sora's weapon possess" said Master Mew to Musashi.

"Maybe that kind of power is just what we need to get revenge on that jerk Gandrake" said Musahi.

"Gandrake , who's that if I may ask?" asked Elk.

"He's just this big hotshot swordman who's out to make everyone's life a real mess every since he started his company called the Gandrake Empire as they are collecting this rock like stuff called Nebute as it's the very life force of this planet" said Musashi.

"Maybe that Nebute stuff is what was making the Gummi Ship act so weird?" whispered Goofy to Donald.

"Yeah" whispered Donald right back.

"He and his group of directors have been trying to capture the Mystics to help them in their evil scheme and to make matters worst they kidnapped Princess Mycella" said Master Mew.

"They kidnapped a Princess , now that's real low" said Elk.

"You can say that again as this is the thrid time they got her" said Musashi in anger.

"What happened the other two times?" asked Donald.

"It's too long of a story to tell" said Musashi.

"Princess Mycella is believed to be the most powerful of all the Mystics within the village next to the Maidens of course but just think of what those villians can do to her" said Master Mew.

"Do you think that maybe the Heartless are working for Gandrake?" asked Goofy.

"If that's the case then they may give her to the Heartless to sended out a a point to not mess with them and their future plans" said Donald.

"They got another thing coming as I'm going to make them pay big time for messing around with nice folks and not to mention really getting on my last nerve when it comes to kidnapping" said Musashi as he draw his sword out as he began to swing it back and forth a few times.

"And any problem that involves the Heartless taking down nice people is our problem also" said Sora.

"I see that your both in agreement on the same topic of protecting people so I believe that you should work together in taking on your goal of bring peace back to this world" said Master Mew.

"I think he's got a point so is that alright with you Musashi?" asked Sora.

"I was kinda hoping to take down Gandrake myself but on the other hand we can really let him have it as a team so let's do it" said Musashi as they both shaked hands.

"Now that you youngers have maded your plan of joining forces , let us now continue this plan of attack over the course of dinner and a nice long rest" said Master Mew.

"I like the sound of that plan" said Goofy.

"You only like it because it involves food" said Donald.

"I guess your right" said Goofy as everyone then began to laugh about it.

That night as the moon slowly moved around the nighttime sky while everyone within the village was fast asleep , Sora and his pals were sleeping peacefully within Master's Mew dojo until Sora woke up to hear a door opening then slowly closed again so he decided to check it out to see what or who it was as he walked out of the room then noticed a human like figure sitting just a few feet.

"Musashi?" asked Sora as he slowly walked forward.

"Yeah it's me" answered Musashi as he turned his head around to see Sora better.

"Why are you still doing up at this time of the night?" asked Sora as he sat down next to his new friend.

"I was just thinking of some stuff" said Musashi.

"Anything worth talking about?" asked Sora.

"I guess I'm just really worried that I'm not going to be strong enough to save Mycella this time as they did capture her those other two times so what's going to make this time work better?" asked Musashi.

"Let me tell you something Musashi , when you really care for someone then you must do whatever it takes to save them no matter what" said Sora.

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" asked Musashi.

"Indeed I do , a long time ago the Heartless destroyed my world so I became lost from my friends Riku and Kairi but overtime I was able to find them again with the help of Donald and Goofy while in the process we were able to restore my home back to normal" said Sora.

"Sounds like you had a really big job to pull all that off" said Musashi.

"I did but in the end it was all worth it and with the Keyblade Master at your side those jerks at the Gandrake Empire and their Heartless army won't stand a chance against our power" said Sora.

"Your right , I'm going to save Mycella for good this time and really show that Gandrake who the real master swordman really is" said Musashi.

"That's the spirit but for now I really think we should get some sleep or we're going to be tired tomorrow" said Sora as he got up from the floor.

"Then let's get back to the dojo before anyone discovers we are gone" said Musashi as he also got up from the floor then they both began to walk back to the dojo to get some needed rest.

A few hours later just before dawn that morning , Sora and the others including Musashi were outside in the center of the village talking with Chief Banon and his wife Fermiere who were Mycella's parents along with a same group of women known as the Elemental Maidens as everyone was giving out the plan of attack to save Princess Mycella from Gandrake's evil company and putting a stop to the Heartless also.

"Alright so what's the game plan Musashi?" asked Donald.

"Just to let everyone know that I have been talking with Banon early this morning about our plan so I'll let him tell you what he told me" said Musashi.

"From what I heared from Clochette is that the Gandrake Empire is located on a small island by the name of Rampart Isle as they is probably where my daughter is being helded captured" said Banon.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Goofy.

"I hate to really burst your bubble but this island has a powerful protective shield that keeps the Anthedon from getting anywhere close to it" said Clochlette.

"How are we going to get there then?" asked Sora.

"No problem as I have explained the problem to Geldbrenner and Sybella who happened to invent a special jetboard that we can use to travel across the surface of the ocean so we can arrive at the island without being detected" said Musashi.

"I always did wanted to try out a jetboard to see what it was like" said Goofy.

"Then I guess this is your luck day Goofy" said Musashi.

"The inventors created a special jetboard for each of us to use so we don't have to worry about falling off it into the water" said Musashi.

"Should they have created five then just four since they forgot about including Elk" said Donald.

"Don't worry about that as we have already maded plans for your friend" said Master Mew.

"Master Mew has asked him to stay behind here in the village so in case the Heartless appear to do any damage while you guys are gone" said Elk.

"Plus he will have help also from these girls also known as the Maidens of the Elemental Swords" said Master Mew

"Elemental Swords?" asked Sora.

"Musashi is the keeper of the five great elemental swords as each one holds a power over a special element but you will probably see them during all the fighting

you fellows are going to be doing" said Master Mew.

"Then let's get this show on the road" said Sora as Pikachu jumped to the top of Sora's head as the little Pokemon was ready to do some fighting.

"I couldn'tl't have agreed more on that" said Musashi.

"Now just stand where you are and the Anthedon will teleport you just a little bit near Gandrake's Headquarters" said Cheif Banon.

"And may the spirits of the great warriors of the past protect you boys" said Master Mew.

"You can count on us" said Sora and the others as with a flash of light they disappeared in front of everybodies eyes as the heroes were off to do battle with Gandrake and his Heartless army.

Moments later out on the open waters of the ocean , two jetboards as one was carrying Sora and Goofy on it while Pikachu sat at the jet's edge with the fast moving air going through it's fur while Donald and Musashi were on the other jetboard just a few feet in front as they were just coming up to the island of Rampact Isle which was also where Gandrake was hiding out till they finally got to land on the beach with no problems.

"Those jetboards that the scientists built really are something don't you think?" asked Goofy as he and Sora were putting the one they were on to the side so the waves wouldn't hit it then cause it to floar out to sea.

"And I have to say that Pikachu enjoyed it too" said Sora as he looked down at his little buddy who looked happy about getting to ride over the waves super fast.

"Be on your guard everybody , my samurai ways are telling me that the bad guys are close" said Musashi as he prepared to get his sword ready to fight.

"How do you figure that?" asked Goofy then just as he finished what he said , a group of warrior like Heartless quickly popped up from the ground around everyone as Goofy then followed once more by saying "I guess that answers my question" then just as everyone is surrounded by the enemy that then noticed four male figures standing a few feet away in front of the door to the headquarters.

"Well , look what the cat dragged in" said the tall black colored man named Glogg.

"We have a cat?" asked the man wearing the yellow clothes named Riesling.

"I'm once again surrounded by morons" said the small kid named Malbec

"Thanks for the warm welcome fellows!" yelled Musashi.

"You know those guys?" asked Donald as he got his staff ready to fight just in case.

"Those guys are Gandrake's board of directors or should I call them board of losers" answered Musashi then laughed at what he just said.

"So where is that Gandrake guy that everyone is talking about?" asked Sora.

"Sorry to dissapoint you all but president Gandrake is far too busy at the moment to deal with people like yourselves" answered the tall man that looked like a half man and half machine cat like creature named Shiraz.

"Yeah but now that he's got those things that the little guy calls Heartless working for Gandrake this makes our jobs alot easier!" yelled Riesling.

"Little guy?" asked Goofy and Donald at the same time.

"By any chance would this little guy's named be Meowth?" asked Sora.

"Yeah that's his name!" answered Riesling then without warning was slapped in the back of the head by Glogg who then said "Don't be giving answers to the enemy or it will cost you your life".

"I don't care about hearing how easy your jobs are as I have come to save the Princess and I'm not leaving without her!" yelled Musashi as he pointed his sword to the directors ready to fight.

"And my friends and I are going to help him!" yelled Sora as he got his Keyblade out ready to help his new friend.

"Maybe we should teach these guys a lesson in not to mess around with big companies" said Glogg.

"For once I agree" said Shiraz as he then clapped his claws together as this caused all the Heartless that were surrounding the heroes to dissapear as they then were quickly replaced with a large robot like creature that stood a few feet in front of the directors.

"Let's see how you fools do against the new Vaporbot 2!" yelled Riesling.

"What happened to number one?" asked Donald.

"I destroyed it trying to save Mycella the first time" answered Musashi.

"You may have defeated the prototype to that last model but this one is going to be different as it is powered by the dark forces of the Heartless so once it's done dealing with you , we can created more of these to help our boss taking over this world with the safety of not being stopped by anyone" explained Malbec.

"We'll see about that!" yelled both Sora and Musashi as both warriors along with Donald , Goofy and Pikachu's help then began to battle it out against the Vaporbot like Heartless as they dodged his spinning arm attacks along with his dark bullet gun attack until they got the better of it and with a strike from everyone's weapons it was defeated but all wasn't safe as it was trying to take out Sora and the others before all it's strength was gone but then it began to fell backwards until the directors noticed it was going to land right on top of them as Riseling followed by saying "This doesn't look good" then they quickly tryed to move but was too late as the massive Heartless landed on them then with a massive explosive the directors were gone along with the Heartless.

"I guess we showed them who's the best in that fight" said Donald.

"We sure did and with a explosive ending too" said Goofy.

Pikachu then jumped onto Sora's shoulder as they were happy they won but noticed that Musashi looked corcerned for some reason so Sora decided to ask him by saying "Is something wrong?".

"I just remembered that there are five directors working for Gandrake but only four of them showed up" said Musashi.

"So what does that mean?" asked Sora.

"There's no time to worry about that now as we got to get inside and rescue Princess Mycella before it's too late to save her" said Musashi.

"Then lead the way" said Sora then with that everyone began to run to the large doors of the headquarters to make their way inside then quickly as their feet could take them began to cross a large bridge.

"So do you got any idea of where to go in this place?!" yelled Sora.

"Not a clue as this is my first time here" answered Musashi.

"But I thought you said that you saved that Princess from Gandrake and his directors those other two times?" asked Donald.

"They moved her around alot but I always seemed to find her in the end" said Musashi.

"Was that your samurai senses guiding you to her?" asked Goofy.

"I guess you can say that" said Musashi.

The group then began to get closer to the end of the bridge until out of nowhere the warrior like Heartless appeared from both in front of them and also in the back of them almost like they were trying to stop the good guys from going any farther.

"Not good" said Musashi.

"We can't stop now" said Sora.

Both Donald and Goofy then looked at each other then noddled as they both looked to Sora as Goofy followed by saying "You guys go on ahead without us".

"But what about you guys?" asked Sora with worry.

"Don't worry about us , we'll be right behind you in a few minutes once we get rid of these Heartless" said Donald.

"Alright but you guys be careful" said Musashi as he along with both Sora and Pikachu quickly began to run up to the large doors until they all noticed at the end there was a elevator which they all knew could probably take them up to where Mycella was but just as they got closer the Heartless popped up once more to stop them.

"I had just about enough of these creeps showing up so I think it's time to unleash my secret weapons" said Musashi.

"Are you talking about using those elemental swords that Master Mew was talking about?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but just to be safe you better stand back" said Musashi.

Sora and Pikachu then moved back just as their friend asked them as Musashi then magical got out the Sword of Earth then slammed it into the ground as it caused the Heartless to fly up into the air as Musashi quickly switched to the Sword of the Wind to create a tornado that trapped the Heartless inside then followed by using the Sword of Fire to turn the tornado into a fire twister then finally used the Sword of Water to stop it right on the spot as to Sora and Pikachu's eyes the enemy was gone.

"I think we finally found a good enough rival of swords to match up against my Keyblade" said Sora as Pikachu agreed.

"I'm not going to lose that girl again to anyone" said Musashi as he put his elemental sword away.

"You really want to save that Mycella girl for good this time" said Sora as he starting walking back to Musashi now that it was safe.

"Yeah that's right" said Musashi.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Sora.

"Go on ahead" said Musashi.

"By any chance do you like Mycella?" asked Sora.

This type of question quickly got the young warrior's attention as he followed by saying "Why on earth would you ask a silly question like that?".

"I just noticed that you are looking more into finding her quickly and that your face is starting to turn red" said Sora as he noticed that his friend's face was turning red as he was trying to keep it cool but knew that he could.

"Alright you got me but please don't tell anyone or it will kill my warrior ego" said Musashi.

"Don't worry about it as I will keep it secret as that is part of the warrior's code to keep things secret" said Sora.

"There they are!" yelled a voice as Sora , Pikachu and Musashi could see that it was Donald and Goofy running up to them.

"You guys sure toke your time" said Sora.

"Sorry but those Heartless were pretty hard to get rid of as they kepted bring in more to fight but we showed them" said Donald as he acted all tough.

"Hey Musashi , why is your face all red like?" asked Goofy.

Knowing that this could case Musashi some trouble , Sora quickly stepped in by saying "We got into a surprise attack from the Heartless so Musashi ended up using the elemental swords to battle which toke alot of energy so that's way , right Musashi".

"Yeah , those swords are really alot to work with once you got their powers under control" said Musashi.

"But on the other hand we found this elevator that maybe will take us all up to the higher floors where Mycella or Gandrake are in" said Sora.

"It's pretty big but it what if the Heartless show up while we're on it" said Goofy.

"Not a problem as we will use the Sword of the Void which can turn as invisible so we sneak up without being seen" said Musashi.

"Then let's go" said Donald as everyone began to walk onto the elevator then when nobody was looking Musashi whispered into Sora's ear "Thanks for not blowing my love secret to your pals" as Sora then followed by whispering back "Warrior's code".

Goofy was right about the Heartless as they noticed as the elevator slowly moved up to the higher floors of the headquarters they saw lots of Heartless moving around the floors but they were happy to know that they were safe thanks to the power that the Sword of the Void gave them by turning them invisible so nobody would see them sneaking in then after a minute or more the elevator finally stopped being it has gone as far as it could go so Musashi then disabled the power of the elemental sword once the area was clear.

"That's some special sword you got there" said Donald.

"Your right on that" said Musashi as he put the Sword of the Void away.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Sora.

"I think we should go on ahead to that large door down at the end of this hallway" said Musashi as he pointed to a large door just a few feet away from them.

"Then let's move it" said Donald as everyone began to run to the door then just as they were about to go through they noticed that Goofy had disappeared on them which this worried them.

"Where did Goofy go?" asked Sora.

"That's so like him to disappear" said Donald

"Hey guys , I think I got a idea of what happened to Goofy so follow me" said Musashi as he asked everyone to touch the weird yellow symbol that was on the floor then once again Musashi was once again right on the button as the weird yellow glow on the floor had teleported them to what looked like a secret room as they then noticed Goofy sitting on the floor wondering where he was until he saw his pals.

"Thank goodness your alright" said Sora.

"Yeah , we thought the Heartless got you when we were not looking" said Donald.

"I'm ok and I think I may have found that Princess Mycella as there is a girl inside that floating crystal like cage" said Goofy as he pointed to what he said mentioned as Musashi quickly ran over to check it out.

"Princess , hold on I'll get you out!" yelled Musashi as he ran to free her but was quickly stopped as the bridge over to her cage disappeared.

"I see you make it past the buffoons" said a voice from behind as everyone looked to see that there was a man standing a few feet away from them.

"I knew that there was still a snake in the grass hiding somewhere in this place" said Musashi as he turned to face the man named Rothschild.

"Who are you!" yelled Donald.

"I'm Rothschild , one of Gandrake's five directors or maybe I should say his only director now that you boys have defeated the others in that battle not too long ago and you must be the ones that Meowth has told me so much about" answered Rothschild.

"So that's the missing director that Musashi was talking about a while ago" said Sora.

"If it's the Princess that you wish to save then you will have to face me or we could offer up a trade by giving me those five swords that you hold that have helped you to get this far" said Rothschild.

"Like that's going to happen so I guess your about to get your butt kicked" said Musashi.

"If that is the way you want it to be but I will have the swords one way or the other!" yelled Rothschild as everyone then began to fight against him as they all watched out of his powerful magic like attacks and also that he called in a few Heartless to attack but over time the group showed him by defeating him as Musashi then attack him which caused him to go flying into the air , slammed into the wall then fell down on the platform everyone was on then noticed that the small bridge leading to Mycella's cage had come back so Sora and Musashi ran over to what they needed to do to get Mycella out.

"I looks like we gotta put each of the Elemental Swords into each of these boxes to release it but we may lose them if this all a trap in getting them away from me" said Musashi.

"Then we will use something else to unlock it" said Sora as he then pointed his Keyblade at the cage then a beam of light shot out then divided into five beams as each unlocked the locks the swords would have gone through as the cage then blasted open just as Mycella began to fell out but what luckily grabbed by Musashi as he waited to see if she would wake up.

"Long time no see Princess" said Musashi.

"Musashi , is that you?" asked Mycella.

"In person and I brought friends to help me get you out of here" said Musashi.

"It's nice to finally meet you Princess Mycella.

I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald , Goofy and Pikachu" said Sora as he introduce himself along with his friends.

"You must have been really brave to have helped Musashi to get here so I thank you with all my heart" said Mycella as she sounded very greatful.

"Now that we got the Princess back we can finally go back to the Athemum to tell everyone the great news" said Goofy.

"Not yet we can't , we gotta take down Gandrake for good so that he won't hurt the Mystics anymore" said Musashi as he looked at his friends.

"So where can Gandrake be hidding in this place?" asked Sora.

"I know where he could be so I'll guide you to him" said Mycella.

"Cool but can you walk at the moment since you were in that cage for some time?" asked Sora.

"I think I can" said Mycella as she began to try to get up from Musashi's arm but quickly fell right back into his arms then answered "I guess not".

"Not a problem , I'll carry you while you guide as to Gandrake" said Musashi.

"That's good but I should tell you guys in advance that Gandrake is really powerful even before he partnered with those awful creatures of darkness" said Mycella.

"I'm sure we can take him even if he is or isn't using the powers of darkness" said Donald.

"I sure hope that your right" said Mycella as everyone then began to walk back over to the yellow glowing symbol in the middle of the room while Musashi was holding Mycella in his arms as they exited but they didn't notice that Meowth was secretly watching the events that had happened from the side of the platform then quickly ran to where the cage was as a weird column began to rise in the center as he jumped onto the top of it then followed by saying "So you guys think your smart enough to think you have a chance at beating Gandrake but yet me answer by saying that your not going to make it to see him if I have anything to say about it" said Meowth then with a big jump he pushed the giant button down into the floor being something was going to happen.

Moments later Sora and the others listened to what Mycella had to say about where they needed to go which was through the large door they were about to go through before Goofy disappeared but once they got onto the other side of the door they were shocked to see that it lead to a large set of stairs that was high above as they were outside as they began to walk up.

"We are sure up high" said Donald.

"I hope we don't by accident fall down since we could get really hurt if we do" said Goofy.

"I wouldn't worry about it as it's not like this thing is going to start falling apart of us" said Musashi then just the moment he said that there was a large rumble like sound as everyone noticed that the first few steps were starting to disconnect from the base of the tower and began falling to the ground far below.

"You were saying" said Sora.

"I can be wrong sometimes but now I think we should...." said Musashi then was quickly stopped by Donald who yelled out "RUN!!!!" which they all then began to run faster then any of them thought they ever could as they tryed to outrun the falling stairs until they finally got to platform they lead to yet another large door so they quickly run to get inside as they started to make their way down a long hallway until they entered into a large room which there in the center was a man with long black hair , had a sword placed on his back from safe keeping and wearing long white and blue like coat was standing in the middle of the room tipping his foot down on the floor almost like he was waiting to them to come as Musashi then put Mycella down so

that she could not be in any danger in cause something bad could happen.

"So you finally came Musashi" said Gandrake.

"Sorry I toke so long but I had to deal with your so called bodyguards and your new army which just to mention are not really good since my friends and I beat them so easy" said Musashi.

"Laugh it up while you still can but you are not going to be able to stop me as you had to use the five elemetnal swords in order to free the Princess of the Mystics" said Gandrake.

"You sure about that?" asked Musashi.

''Keyblade can unlock all kinds of locks even ones that could be traps" said Sora as he showed his weapon to Gandrake.

"So you must be the keeper of the Keyblade that Meowth was telling me causing so much problems to his plans but I'll deal with you once I take care of Musashi for once I get him out of the way then my true plans for this world will finally come into play" said Gandrake.

"I like to see you pull that off" said Sora.

"Sora , I need you to protect Mycella while I deal with Gandrake" said Musashi.

"Don't you want us to help you?" asked Sora.

"This is a fight between him and I so trust me on this one" said Musashi.

"Alright and good luck" said Sora then backed away as both Musashi and Gandrake began to attack each other but were surprised to see that they were matched at their sword skills but during time Musashi began to get in a few good strikes until he finally fell to his knees on the floor.

"You think you won , let's see how you will do once I get rid of your Princess" said Gandrake as he then blasted a beam of dark energy right to Mycella just as Sora , Donald , Goofy and Pikachu quickly ran in to do what Musashi told them to do by protecting her even if it meant them getting hurt instead but then there was a flash of light that stopped just inches before hitting them.

"What just happened?" asked Goofy.

"His attack didn't hit us" said Sora.

"I think it was my lucky charm that saved us as it just started glowing a moment ago" said Mycella as everyone turned around to see that she was holding a light purple colored emerald in her hands which could only mean one thing to Sora and his pals as they yelled out "A RAINBOW EMERALD!".

"Silence!" yelled Gandrake as he tryed to get back but he couldn't as he was now weaken by his fight with Musashi.

"Give it up buddy , we beat you and there is nothing you can't say or not to change that" said Musashi.

"I will not let it end like this , I will destroy you even if I have to call on the darkness from within me to do so in order to please the great one" yelled Gandrake as his eyes closed then shoot open to reveal that they had changed to a yellow color the same as the Heartless as he then began to float up from the floor high into the air which was followed by a huge blast that caused all the walls of the room to blast away as Gandrake had given into the darkness that was inside his heart which transformed him into a giant Heartless version of himself as he was dark black from head to toe , his hair was long with sharp points of the end of them and had a symbol of the Heartless right on his chest.

"Not good" said Musashi.

"Looks like you could use our help now" said Donald as he ran up to Musashi.

"I thought I told you to protect Mycella" said Musashi.

"She's got that lucky charm of hers to protect her" said Goofy as he also ran up to Musashi with his shield ready.

"We told you before that If the Heartless are involved then it's our battle also" said Sora as he ran up to Musashi with Pikachu by his side who agreed also.

"Then if that's the way you guys feel then let's take this thing down" said Musashi then without any thing else said the heroes began to battle against Gandrake's new Heartless form with all their strength as they tryed to dodge every attack the enemy had from causing dark spikes to pop out of the floor , slamming his massive claw like hands onto the heroes and many more but no matter how hard he tryed he was no match for them as both Sora and Musashi jumped into the air and with one final swing of their weapons they defeat it as hitting in right on the Heartless symbol on it's crest as they then both landed right on the ground once more as they then noticed that Gandrake was beginning to glow.

"We gotta get out of here fast before that Heartless blows" said Sora.

"But there's no place for us to go" said Musashi.

"I think I can get us back home with the help of this emerald along with my magic powers so get close to me everyone" said Mycella as everyone ran over to the Princess in the hopes of escaping as she helded the emerald in her hands the Rainbow Emerald began to glow very bright as it created a large sphere of light around everyone then like magic they were gone and just in the the nick of time as the Heartless that was once Gandrake began to crumble then was followed by a massive explosive of dark energy as his heart slowly floated up into the air then disappeared without a trace.

A little while later back at the Antheum , everyone was celebrating the great victory of knowing that the Gandrake Empire would no longer be of any danger to the Mystics while the heroes were all talking with Master Mew , Elk and Mycella's parents.

"You did a wonderful job young cub , I'm so proud of you" said Master Mew.

"Thanks Master Mew but I couldn't have done it without Sora and his buddies" said Musashi.

"It was no problem as we were happy to have been able to give you a hand" said Sora.

"It got pretty scary once that Gandrake turned into that big Heartless to fight us" said Goofy.

"They always think they are going to win but learn the hard way once we crush them" said Donald.

"The Mystics will never forget the actions that you warriors from far away have done for us so if there is anything that we can do then please ask us" said Mycella's mother Fermiere.

Sora , Donald and Goofy then looked at each other as if they all knew what to ask for as Sora followed by saying "Princess , that special lucky charm of yours is a important item in our quest to stop the Heartless so if it would be alright we would like to ask for that as our reward".

"I have had this emerald ever since I was really little but if that is your request then by means you can have it" said Mycella as she then began to hand the Light Purple Rainbow Emerald over to Sora then suddenly it began to float out of her hands then floated over to the center of the village.

"What is up with that thing?" asked Musashi.

Then just then Sora noticed that his Keyblade was beginning to glow also meaning only one thing that the Emerald was going to reveal the location of the keyhole to this world as there on the floor appeared a small keyhole so Sora ran over then pointed the Keyblade down at the target then with a beam of light that shot from it to the keyhole there was a large locking like sound as the keyhole then disappears as quickly as it appeared while the Emerald with it's task done handed softly in Sora's hand.

"What was that all about?" asked Banon as everyone began to walk over to Sora as he put both the Keyblade and the Rainbow Emerald away for safe keeping.

"The Heartless that appear in this world were using a thing called a Keyhole to enter but thanks to the power of that Rainbow Emerald it revealed where it was" explained Goofy.

"And with Sora's Keyblade he can lock it up so that the Heartless can never appear in this world ever again" said Donald.

"He did that back in my home back in Lunatea so now everyone will go back to the way things were before the Heartless ever appeared" said Elk.

"Strange things I guess work in many strange ways" said Master Mew then laughed.

"Now this is something worth celebrating so come on everyone and let's get things ready for the party" said Banon as he walked away to get stuff ready for the biggest party this place had ever seen while Fermiere followed him by saying "Please don't over do it this time".

"Something tells me that he is going to over do it with the celebration and stuff" said Master Mew.

"That reminds me that I believe a brave warrior like yourself Musashi should get something really special also" said Mycella as she then gave Musashi a little kiss on the lips.

"Now that is what I call my kind of reward" said Musashi.

"Look you guys , Musashi's face is starting to turn red again" said Goofy.

"I'm guessing that he liked what she gave me" said Donald as he laughed.

"I knew you would get her in the end" whispered Sora to himself as he was happy to see that Musashi had finally got his wish of being with Mycella.

Meanwhile back in the world of Crystal Towers , Meowth was once more back to reporting for his master on the events that occured in Mystroia but it wasn't going too good.

"Now tell me once more of what happened in Mystroia just to make sure I was hearing right" said Mia as he sat in her giant throne looking deep into Meowth's eyes.

"It's just as I said everyone was going good until that Keyblade kid and his pals appeared to mess things up and I tryed to deal with them by destroying those stairs leading to Gandrake's meeting room but they managed to survive that and to make things worst they defeated Gandrake even after he turn into a Heartless" explained Meowth.

"Do you remember what I said to you last time?" asked Mia.

"To make sure that the number of worlds being five doesn't go any higher" said Meowth.

"That's right but now that number is six and let me tell you this little cat that if that number is able to go up to seven then that's how many of your nine lives I will be taking from you so if you wish to keep all of those nine lives you better do your job right" said Mia.

"Believe me Master , I will make sure that they don't stop your evil plans anymore" said Meowth as he was really worried.

End of Chapter 8.


End file.
